MAL DE AMORES
by franbuesa
Summary: El problema para Tori Vega será darse cuenta que no deseaba ganarse tan solo la amistad de Jade West, esa chica mala que le hace la vida imposible ¿Qué pasara cuando un beso lo cambie todo? Para Tori su mundo se vendrá abajo y todo por enamorarse de la persona menos indicada.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos.**

**Bueno me presento, soy franbuesa y soy nueva en este grandioso lugar...he leído varias historias que me han encantado por cierto y como últimamente estoy mirándome mucho Victorious me dije ¿Por que no hacer una historia con sus personajes? Aclarando que todos le pertenecen a su creador Dan Schneider (hay que bendecirlo por su gran imaginación) y bueno decidí crear la historia y publicarla aquí en donde existe una gran variedad de fics, decidí realizarlo con la pareja de Jori porque me parece que es genial su relación en la serie y entre todas las historias que me he leído las mas interesantes encierran a estos dos personajes como los principales.**

**Sin desear alargar tanto mi saludo aquí les dejo el primer capitulo. **

**CAP 1**

Ella la mala, la antítesis, la gótica, la de la sonrisa malévola y ojos confundibles con una piedra preciada tal cual esmeralda...Si ella, Jade West, era la chica que con sus preciadas tijeras, esas que su amiga Cat Valentine le había regalado en época navideña, se encontraba cortando aquella nota la cual había sido puesta en su casillero ¿Que decía aquel papel para que la chica deseara deshacerse de este? Era la pregunta que albergaba en la morena y delgada observadora quien sentada al otro extremo de aquel cuarto de conserje aún no lograba comprender cómo había llegado a aquel lugar o mejor dicho cuándo fue qué cayó en tal situación pero entonces el recuerdo no muy lejano de una pálida y fría mano agarrándola y halándola hasta allí le llegaba; esta mañana con una hora de retraso gracias a su querida hermana Trina y sus locas ideas de que las divas deben hacerse esperar, una vez piso el suelo de Hollywood Arts su mirada marrón se topo con su casi amiga Jade, la relación entre ellas era una especie de_"porque te quiero de hago daño"_ o eso suponía ella quien a pesar de los constantes abusos, bromas y pesados comentarios por parte de la misma no podía evitar sentir una especie de cariño por esa mala chica o por lo menos gran curiosidad si tenía y como toda curiosa se acerco a esta brindándole un corto y alegre_"hola"_, saludo que fue ignorado algo que no la sorprendió en lo absoluto pues después de todo ellas dos eran como el agua y el aceite por muy cliché que sonara esa era su realidad con la chica alta, dispuesta a irse al sentir un letrero en la frente con el escrito de IGNORADA dio la vuelta pero entonces fue en ese preciso instante en el cual se vio arrastrada hasta el lugar en el cual se encontraba.

Permaneció por un largo tiempo en silencio algo poco común en ella para entonces escuchar de nuevo la inconfundible voz de su compañera.

- ¿Crees que con estas tijeras pueda cortarle ya sabes qué a ya sabes quién?

Sin saber cómo esa sádica pregunta logro comprenderla y si ese quién era Beck Oliver, su amigo y pareja de la gótica pobre chico o pensándolo mejor pobre de ella pues de nuevo sin desearlo se veía envuelta en los problemas de dicha peculiar pareja, esa que sale de besos a gritos en cuestión de segundos, doctora corazón deberían llamarla pues siempre terminaba haciendo que los dos orgullosos chicos se perdonaran y volvieran como debía ser.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Se atrevió a preguntar pues para la sorpresa de muchos Jade no solo la buscaba para hacerle alguna maldad sino también cuando estaba triste y necesitaba desahogarse.

-Lo de siempre supongo.

¿Lo de siempre? Pero ¿Qué era lo de siempre? Era tanta la variedad de los porqué discutir entre ambos: que los celos de Jade, que la actitud indomable de Jade, que lo poco detallista que era Jade, que esta vez Jade se había pasado tirando a Rex la marioneta de Robbie al camión de basura, si, todo Jade, era ella la de los errores porque después de todo no recordaba discusión en la cual fuera Beck el chico canadiense quien terminara reconociendo los suyos ¿Acaso no los tenía? Bueno comparados con los de la chica estos simplemente se volvían invisibles.

-Lo más increíble es que ya no me importa.

Un momento, la historia para Tori dio un giro tan inesperado que sabia su cara era de fotografía y aquello lo confirmo al escuchar una risa corta y burlona por parte de la gótica.

-¿A qué te refieres? Ustedes se aman, hace mucho dejaron de ser Jade West y Beck Oliver, ahora son… ya sabes, Bade.

Callo al instante no deseando sonar tan cursi aunque en realidad lo era, excusa perfecta para que la allí presente siempre se le burlara aunque hoy al parecer seria la excepción pues no obtuvo comentario alguno.

-¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

Pregunto de nuevo maldiciendo el _"esta vez"_… varios minutos en silencio por fin la escucho hablar.

-El problema Vega eres tú.

Aquello no lo vio venir, sin saber cómo logro mantenerle la mirada a la chica, ese verde-azul ahora opaco y sin brillo alguno le dejo claro que las palabras escuchadas no eran ninguna broma. Al instante una escena de amor le llego entonces negó rápidamente la cabeza culpando las tan numerables series románticas que le gustaba ver cuando tenía tiempo libre.

-Estas confundida, eso es todo. Jade en realidad deseas dejar de discutir tanto con Beck... tiempo de calidad es lo que necesitan.

Fulminó brindando para ella tan sabio consejo.

-¿Acaso crees que no noto cómo tú le gustas? Hasta Cat lo sospecha y por favor es una de las pocas ingenuas que aún piensa los bebes llegan al mundo gracias a las cigüeñas.

Enseguida esa escena de amor que imagino tiempo atrás llena de mariposas y corazones se lleno de sangre y conejos sin cabezas para verse al instante siento atacada por la chica gótica con unas grandes tijeras las cuales terminaron enterradas en su pecho. Vaya tantos años bajo el mismo techo con Trina al parecer si le habían terminado de afectarle la cabeza ¿Qué podía hacer a continuación? En realidad la pregunta era ¿Cómo podía salir corriendo del lugar antes de recibir algún golpe por parte de Jade? Eso lo veía casi imposible, de repente todo su plan de huida se evaporo al observar en aquella chica ruda y fría un gesto de tristeza y rendición.

-No Jade, Beck…

Su intento por apaciguar el dolor de la chica fue interrumpido por la misma quien se levanto del suelo dejando caer los trozos cortados de papel para entonces tomar su mochila y salir del lugar no sin antes decir algo muy a su estilo.

-Beck puede irse al carajo.

La puerta pronto se cerró dejando a Tori el eco al hacerlo. Todo con Jade era así de impredecible por lo tanto le costó un momento ordenar sus ideas, quiso salir del lugar pero fue lo recién tirado al suelo lo que la incito a averiguar el verdadero detonante del rompimiento, tomo y guardo en su bolsillo trasero todo el rompecabezas que tenía que armar pronto.

Dada iniciada la clase de Sikowitz pudo notar el cambio de ambiente, hoy Jade no se encontraba sentada al lado de Beck recostando su cabeza en el hombro moreno del chico, para el colmo era ese puesto el único libre… lo pensó más de dos veces pero entonces la inocente voz de Cat termino acorralándola.

-¿No piensas sentarte Tori?

Se limito a sonreír y dejar su mochila en el piso tomando asiento no sin antes recibir una mirada poco discreta por parte de la gótica. La clase en pocas palabras fue eterna entre las anécdotas del origen de los cocos hasta los insultos de Rex... pero claro está, lo mas incomodo fue el tener que estar sentada al lado de su amigo Beck después de todo estarlo implicaba recibir cuantos comentarios y miradas frías por parte de Jade se le permitiesen, para cuando la clase dio por terminada salió junto a su gran amigo André dirigiéndose hacia en donde generalmente se sentaban todos a comer algo, una vez le dio el primer mordisco a su burrito visualizo a Cat y a Robbie Shapiro el chico flacuchento y con afro llegar a ellos, ambos últimamente siempre estaban juntos y conociendo los sentimientos del chico hacia la pelirroja tal hecho no era extraño, el problema era saber que sentía la chica por él. Para cuando ambos se unieron en un saludo continuaron con la conversación amena no faltando las anécdotas del hermano de Cat y los comentarios sucios de Rex, a pocos minutos para que la hora de descanso fulminara llego Beck para sorpresa de todos menos la de Tori esta vez Jade no venía con él.

-¿Dónde dejaste a tu dueña?

Enseguida el chico de gafas le tapo la boca a su muñeco tras recibir una mirada de reproche por parte de de todos incluso la de Cat quien nunca tendía a juzgar a nadie.

-Jade y yo terminamos.

Confesó el chico no sorprendiendo a ninguno pues el terminar para ambos era tan común como comer. Aún así Tori logro ver lo abatido que se encontraba su amigo, esta vez presentía que nada era igual.

-Amigo si recibiera un dólar cada vez que Jade y tú terminan yo invitaría a todos los aquí presentes el almuerzo hoy. Y por todos me refiero hasta los chicos raros de allí.

Señaló André Harrison un grupo de cuatro personas, todos vestidos de personajes de los Power Ranger.

-Si, pues toma tu último dólar.

Le respondió el canadiense pasándole un billete.

-Como dice Drake, oye tranquilo viejo.

Esta vez fue la marioneta la cual cobro vida mostrándole lo cruel que había logrado sonar Beck ante el inofensivo comentario de su amigo.

-Jade y yo no volveremos eso lo sé.

-¿No volverán a dónde?

Pregunto inocente la pelirroja logrando que todos allí dejaran escapar un suspiro.

-Cat, Jade y Beck no son más pareja.

Le explico Robbie el único que parecía tenerla paciencia a la chica en ese momento.

-Boo.

Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir Cat una vez lo comprendió todo bajando un poco la mirada… era ahora el silencio el cual reinaba en aquella mesa, pero ese fue interrumpido por Sinjin.

-¿Me la puedo quedar entonces querido Beck?

-Lárgate Sinjin.

Hablo este sin ánimo alguno olvidando por completo la cordialidad que siempre lo caracterizaba. Después de aquello como si de un funeral se tratara, la mesa quedo en silencio y ninguna risa se volvió a escuchar o no por lo menos hoy, por una parte Beck decaído ante la ruptura, Cat con la cabeza baja, André dolido por el comentario de su amigo, Rex callado por la mano de Robbie mientras este seguía entretenido en su comida sin saber que decir y Tori pensativa en lo sucedido esta mañana con la chica gótica, definitivamente esa nota era la clave para todo y si en sus manos se encontraba el que la pareja volviera haría todo lo posible porque así fuera.

Las clases se dieron por terminadas y en cuestión de minutos Tori ya se encontraba encerrada en su habitación cerrándole la puerta a Trina en la cara pues no estaba de ánimos para escucharla hablar de sus acosos hacia el nuevo galán de la escuela, pronto se sentó en su escritorio sacando aquellos trozos de papel los cuales debía unir ya o ya.

-Vamos, no debe ser tan difícil.

Se animó… pero que bien había cortado aquel papel la gótica, tan solo le costó la tarde entera volver a unir toda la hora con cinta aislante. Para cuando ya la nota estaba restaurada la levanto bajo la luz de la lámpara como si se tratase de un tesoro escondido celebrando su gran labor el día de hoy. Entonces no supo si alegrarse o lamentarse ante su cometido pues escrito valioso no existía ¡Tanto trabajo para nada! Se la había pasado toda la tarde encerrada en su habitación olvidando el guion que debía entregar para mañana a primera hora solo por esos tontos trozos de papel los cuales simplemente tenían ecuaciones y problemas de Física. Cansada y frustrada de todo el trabajo perdido se tumbo en la cama dejando escapar un suspiro sin embargo antes de lograr cerrar sus ojos para descansar aunque fuese por unos minutos los golpes estruendosos en la puerta de su habitación la levantaron de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede?

Pregunto no atreviéndose a abrir su puerta ¿Y si era su padre tratando de entablar esa conversación de lo malos que son los chicos tras haberla visto besándose apasionadamente con un galán días atrás? No estaba dispuesta a soportarlo, o peor aun ¿Qué tal si era su madre insistiendo con el tema del último pastelillo desaparecido, ese que le pertenecía y que por error ella se comió de glotona? Entonces las dudas se disiparon al escuchar la chillona y característica voz de su hermana mayor Katrina.

-Déjate de tonterías Tori, ábreme la puerta.

-Ya voy.

Hablo resignada, al parecer su hermana ya había acabado de husmear toda la información disponible en la red de su nueva _"conquista"_, ese chico nuevo del instituto quien inocente le había pedido prestado a Trina un simple bolígrafo para anotar sus horarios, tonto fue o tal vez ignorante al no saber que con ese simple favor ahora tendría a una loca chica tras suyo. Para cuando quiso abrir el instinto la detuvo.

-¿Qué necesitas Trina?

Deseo saber las verdaderas intenciones antes de abrirle paso a aquel torbellino.

-No seas tonta, no es momento de hablar ¡La casa de quema!

Ante el tono alto de su hermana quien chillo alarmada enseguida abrió la puerta saliendo al pasillo sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a bombear sangre de forma descomunal.

-¡Como rayos? Vamos por aquí... no por allá.

Señalo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras con prisa mientras buscaba en su peraphone el número de los bomberos pero entonces una fuerte carcajada por parte de su única compañera le dejo claro que todo había sido una tonta broma.

-¿Qué te sucede Trina? Con esas cosas no se juegan

Malhumorada se regreso a su habitación en donde ya su hermana había entrado sentándose en la silla giratoria de su escritorio dando tres vueltas con gracia mientras seguía riendo.

-Tranquilízate, no es para tanto. No puedes culparme Tori sabia que no me abrirías por lo tanto tenía que hacer algo para entrar.

-¿Qué quieres Trina?

-Explicación en tres dos uno.

Con lo dicho el peraphone de su hermana voló al aire y no deseando tener que pagar los daños del mismo logro tomarlo entre sus manos para enseguida observar la información que la pantalla dejaba ver _"Beck Oliver: Soltero" _ fue lo que leyó mentalmente.

-Que puedo decir…

-Entonces es cierto.

La mayor de las Vega aplaudió tras dar una especie de brinco aun sentada en la silla.

-No te alegres tan pronto Trina. Es obvio que volverán hablamos de Jade y Beck

-Hablamos de la bruja y el papacito de Beck... no creo que vuelvan.

-Calla.

Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, no sabia porque pero la forma en que su hermana llamaba a su casi amiga no le agrado mucho, vale si, era una bruja pero no tenia porque decirlo, no cuando la chica en este momento debía estar pasando por un duelo interno.

-Es la verdad. Beck debe estar sintiendo que se quito un gran peso de encima, tiene a muchas chicas detrás de él estoy segura que si no te apresuras te lo quitaran en menos de una semana.

Exclamó Trina mientras observaba sus uñas un tanto disparejas, definitivamente necesitaban una limada.

-Hablas como si Beck no quisiera a Jade y ambas sabemos que ese chico esta loco por ella… no importa cuantas chicas estén tras él… espera un momento ¿Que me apresure?

Pregunto tras caer en cuenta de las palabras de su hermana.

-Mira Tori yo ya estoy ocupada con el nuevo guapetón por eso he decidido ser buena hermana…te dejo el camino libre con Beck, solo porque ya no me interesa tanto como antes.

-No... te confundes. Yo no quiero tener nada con Beck.

Negó asustada ante tal idea pues con solo pensarlo una mirada asesina y tijeras filosas se le venían a la cabeza causándole un ligero escalofrió.

-Por favor no mientas.

-No lo hago, no se cómo se te metió esa idea en la cabeza.

-Se te olvida que soy Katrina Vega, la hija hermosa, talentosa, simpática y sobre todo inteligente de la familia. Yo noto esas miradas fugaces que el chico te brinda, esas atenciones especiales.

-No existen ni miradas ni atenciones especiales, todas están reservadas para su novia Jades West.

-Claro, claro… lo que tú diga

-Si, será lo que yo diga.

Se defendió sin saber que más decir pues a pesar de sus palabras esa mirada segura por parte de su hermana no dejaban de imponerle dudas.

-Solo piénsalo ¿Cuántas veces no te defendió de su propia novia?

Con esas palabras la mayor partió dejando a una morena muy confundida y como para rematar unas palabras cortantes y frías volvieron a resonar _"¿Acaso crees que no noto cómo tú le gustas?"_ Y todo hoy se unía para que la menor de los Vega empezara a sentirse culpable por la tercera ruptura que había presenciado de la pareja…

-No Tori, no le gustas a Beck.

Se dijo tratando de creerse aquellas palabras pero para hacerlo tenia que borrar de su memoria muchos gestos que le decían lo contrario, uno de ellos, esos roces en los cuales faltaron centímetros para un beso. _"Oh por Dios, si le gusto"_ fue una voz interna la cual le grito lo que se rehusaba a aceptar en voz alta. Tomo una almohada a sus espaldas y la recargo en su cara para así apaciguar el grito que de su garganta salió, ese que expresaba la desesperación, confusión y sobretodo nervios. Pronto se vio a ella misma en un altar con el guapo chico a su lado sonriéndole para entonces inclinarse y así besarla, había dado el SI y ya estaban casados, todos los presentes les botaban arroz para la prosperidad en su matrimonio sin embargo antes de lograr siquiera llegar al carro que los esperaba para el viaje hacia su gran luna de miel fue cierta chica de ojos claros quien se atravesó en el camino con una motosierra apuntándola hacia ella y hasta ahí llego el _"hasta que la muerte los separe"_, incomoda dio media vuelta en la cama ahora quedando boca abajo no deseando seguir divagación sobre aquella mala escena de telenovela porque pensándolo bien… Si, Beck era un chico guapo por quien muchas deseaban siquiera recibir el simple saludo, a parte de ello, era caballeroso, honesto, agradable, cortes y con carácter, y si, la primera vez que lo vio le pareció tan lindo que sintió se derretía como un helado fuera de la nevera pero entonces apareció ella, su novia, su dueña, la bruja, la gótica, su némesis, su ahora casi amiga… en fin Jadelyn West y fue ella quien le estrello en la cara el letrero de STOP-PROPIEDAD PRIVADA y como buena chica con grandes valores inculcados desde la casa respetó e incluso apoyo tal relación porque después de todo y con el tiempo comprendió que a pesar de no tener algo a lo que se le considera amistad verdadera con Jade, ella prefería eso que un noviazgo quizá pasajero con Beck. Y era ahí en donde una pregunta llegaba a ella ¿Acaso era masoquista? Porque en pocas palabras desde hacia tiempo había escogido a Jade por encima de Beck, a la chica mala que le gastaba mínimo tres bromas al día por sobre el chico galán. Definitivamente era una masoquista.

Una vez el auto se estaciono salió disparada del mismo dejando atrás a su hermana a medio vestir pues estaba segura que un minuto mas allí y le pediría que le ayudase a acomodarse los pantis y eso si que no… cuando llego a su casillero se sintió por fin segura lejos de los reclamos de Trina y cerca a iniciar la primera clase del día, una que esperaba fuese increíble… contando con Sikowitz sabia por lo menos aburridora no iba a estar, para cuando introdujo algunos libros que llevaba consigo un chiflido algo grotesco la obligo a fruncir el ceño y voltear con mirada de pocos amigos.

-Estas más rica que las alitas picantes nena.

-¡Rex!

Regaño el chico gafufo a su amigo obteniendo un simple bufido por parte del mismo.

-Perdónalo Tori

-¿No has pensado en traer cinta aislante y taparle la boca a tu muñeco?

-Tori, no le digas muñeco a Rex, sabes que no le gusta…

-¡Holis!

La inocente pelirroja termino interrumpiendo a su amigo Robbie mientras agitando su mano saludaba feliz, esa sonrisa en su rostro era tan común y porque no también muy contagioso pues enseguida tanto Tori como Robbie sonrieron sintiéndose cálidos por tan buena energía.

-Hola Cat.

Saludo la morena más su atención se perdió una vez visualizo la entrada brusca y típica de la chica gótica, a simple vista, seguía siendo la misma Jade West, con su actitud altanera, mirada despectiva, ceño levemente fruncido y labios rojos y muy apetitosos… bueno eso último se debía obviar. De repente su vista se vio obstaculizada por un buso azul cobre.

-¿Cómo están chicos?

-¡André!

La pelirroja salto a los brazos del moreno mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Mira Robbie, André recibe un saludo especial por parte de de Cat, eso dice mucho.

Tori observo con confusión al chico, era increíble como él mismo se ridiculizaba frente a todo el mundo ¿Qué bueno sacaba al hacerlo? La campana sonó entonces y animados todos salieron directo a la clase del profesor mas particular en aquel colegio, ese al que ella había confundido el primer día de clase por un pordiosero. Una vez tomo su lugar fue el profesor quien entro por la ventana tomando desde la pajita el liquido de coco que traía en su mano derecha.

-Muy bien clase, todos ustedes son zombis con dolor de muela.

Sin la menor duda esta clase no iba a tornarse aburridora ni nada por el estilo, de inmediato todos se levantaron algunos caminando lentamente con caras largas y expresando quejidos, otros mordiéndose entre si mientras expresaban en sus rostros el dolor de su muela, Tori por un lado arrastraba su pie izquierdo mientras caminaba mantenía una mano alzada y con la otra sujetaba su mandíbula quejándose y hablando entrecortado sin pronunciar una palabra completa.

-Me cubro y me agacho por toda la vida con pan y mantequilla.

Ante el grito inesperado del profesor todos se detuvieron y tras notar como este se sentaba en el piso en menos de tres segundos no quedaba ya nadie de pie... claro nadie, excepto Tori Vega, la chica a quien a veces culpaban de distraída o lenta prefería llamarlo Jade.

-Pero… ¿Qué paso?

Preguntó sin lograr entender el actuar de todos.

-¡Qué alguien le explique!

Sugirió el profesor una vez arrojo hacia atrás su coco ya vacío.

-Tori…

¿Por qué de todos los allí presentes el que debía hablar era Beck? Su mirada de forma disimulada llego hasta Jade quien ni se inmuto, ninguna mirada, bufido, amenaza no verbal... nada…

- Me cubro y me agacho por toda la vida con pan y mantequilla es una expresión para quedar fuera de algún ejercicio, en este el último en quedar de pie es quien pierde. En este caso tú.

-Genial.

Se limito a decir sin saber ahora que era lo que tendría que hacer bajo las órdenes de Sikowitz.

-Ok, todos a sus puestos, Tori, tú y Beck al frente, improvisación.

-Beck no estaba de pie.

-Si, si lo estaba, se paro para darte la explicación con eso basta, aun estábamos en el juego chico lindo.

Ambos se miraron confundidos para segundos después obedecer a su maestro, solo era actuación, ninguna penitencia ni nada por el estilo por ello sabían ambos se librarían bien.

-¿Escenario?

-Oh... yo... yo.

La pelirroja emocionada levanto la mano.

-Solo dilo muñeca.

-Robbie dile a Rex que no soy una muñeca, soy de carne y hueso.

-Rex cállate.

Hablo Shapiro brindándole de nuevo la palabra a la chica.

-¿Y bien?

Pregunto el profesor al notar el silencio de Cat.

-¿Bien que?

-El lugar.

-Ah eso, ya se me olvido.

-Que sea en un manicomio.

Intervino André ansioso por ver la actuación.

-Perfecto ¿Tema?

-Declaración de amor.

Todos, absolutamente todos los presentes se voltearon asombrados observando a la chica gótica quien había acabado de dar la grandiosa idea… sin embargo esas miradas duraron poco al notar como esta sacaba sus tijeras de su bolso de forma amenazante logrando así que ninguno cuestionara sus palabras.

-Aun más interesante. Jajaja... Perdón... Jajaja. Ya silencio.

Comento Sikowitz mientras se sentaba en una de las últimas sillas disponibles, aun bajo la mirada aterrada de unos cuantos estudiantes ante aquella risa un tanto descontrolada por no decir que desquiciada.

**Muchas gracias por su tiempo.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos.**

**Le agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios es muy grato leerlos y saber el apoyo que brindan con ellos.**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo el cual espero disfruten leer. **

**CAP 2**

_"En la clase de Sikowitz paseando mi perro imaginario. ¡No. No te orines en los pantalones de Beck!"_ estado _"ATERRADA"_ definitivamente Tori Vega estaba empezando a lamentarse de no haber deseado tener una clase aburrida, tal vez Química o Física, pero no, a cambio Sikowitz, André y Jade le pedían ser una loca a punto de recibir la declaración de amor mas rara del mundo. Posiblemente el problema no era ese, actuar le encantaba, el problema era haber caído en la trampa de Jade porque si de algo estaba segura es que de eso se trataba todo, una trampa… la chica no quería nada más que martirizarla por su reciente ruptura haciéndola quedar como la villana o eso fue a lo único que logro concluir en esos siete segundos de pensamientos antes de que el profesor gritara acción.

-Petunia... Petunia ¿Dónde estas?

Comenzó hablando el canadiense metiéndose de lleno en el papel de un hombre enamorado y bipolar.

-Estoy aquí con Fufi, mi perro.

Hablo brindándole el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza a su imaginaria mascota.

-Por fin te encuentro. Estuve buscándote por todos lados…perdida de tiempo quizá.

Continúo el chico con un tono de voz altanero.

-Oye Fufi... No. No hagas eso.

Se agacho reteniendo a su perro sin embargo ya era tarde. Beck abrió los ojos al máximo mientras sacudía su pantalón.

-No puede ser ese animal me ha orinado.

La risa de muchos allí presentes no se hizo esperar, todos entretenidos por aquel espectáculo.

-Perdónalo sabes que tiene problemas de vejiga

-Se que es eso, frustrante la verdad.

Beck se sentó en el borde del escenario algo abatido siendo este acto copiado por Tori quien le acaricio la cabeza eso si, no sin antes pensarlo mas de dos veces.

-Ya tranquilo el olor en tu pantalón se ira.

-Eso espero porque si no…

Se vio como este trataba de controlar la respiración para entonces voltear la cabeza y tomar entre sus manos las de su compañera.

-Sabes, no me importa mis pantalones y su ahora desagradable olor. Yo vine porque necesitaba decirte algo.

-¿Otra vez Fufi hizo popo en tu cama? Porque si es así no te preocupes yo…

-No. Escúchame Petunia, tengo dos confesiones para ti, soy adicto al maní.

-¡No puede ser!

Exclamo como si este se hubiese declarado culpable de un asesinato.

-¿Por qué al maní?… ¿Dímelo?

-Es tan crujiente.

Aquella actuación seguía causando más de una carcajada por parte de sus compañeros, Cat la más emocionada hasta brindaba pequeños aplausos, eso lo pudo notar Tori al echarle un vistazo a todo el salón detallando por ultimo aquella chica gótica quien en ningún momento le quito la mirada por el contrario la mantuvo de forma fría y sin gesto alguno… tan fría que de nuevo volvió su mirada a la del chico aun mas nerviosa que antes.

-Pero escúchame Petunia. Yo… Yo te… tengo un amor.

-¡Lo sabia! Amas a mi perro.

Comento mientras se levantaba del lugar al percibir la cercanía e intenciones del muchacho. Simulo tomar la correa de su mascota y atraerlo a su cuerpo.

-No…. ¿Ahora crees que padezco zoofilia?

Pregunto Beck fingiendo aguantar las lágrimas ya que ahora una profunda tristeza lo embargaba.

-No creas que no he notado como tú le gustas.

Enseguida se tapo la boca pues sin desearlo había terminado pronunciando las mismas palabras que el día anterior Jade le brindo. Apenada se volteo hacia la audiencia logro notar cierta rabia reflejada en el rostro de dicha chica, ahora si estaba muerta.

-¿Cómo?

-Si... Quiero decir, Fufi mueve la cola cada vez que te ve.

Argumento ante la leve confusión del chico tratando de volver a entrar en su papel olvidándose del error anteriormente cometido.

-No lo aguanto más.

Para cuando quiso decir algo ya era tarde, Beck la había logrado callar con sus labios, un beso que tal vez si vio venir pero que sin saber porqué no logro evitar. Deseo alejarse sin embargo sintió como el chico alto la tomaba de la cintura afianzando aquel contacto, de forma lejana escucho la exclamación por parte de algunos de los presentes, y como no, si después de todo Beck Oliver estaba besando a Victoria Vega frente a su recién ex novia Jade West. Que hermoso cuadro. Para cuando por fin el chico la soltó se limito a respirar hondo pues este le dedico una sonrisa muy coqueta para el gusto de una simple amiga.

-Yo no tengo interés en tu perro. Yo te amo a ti.

-Muy bien chicos eso es todo.

Al escuchar las palabras de Sikowitz se bajo algo cabizbaja de la tarima agradeciendo aquella interrupción porque en verdad no sabia ya que decirle a Beck, aun cuando sabia que estaban interpretando un papel esa declaración le había sonado tan real… _"Que buen actor eres"_ susurro Tori deseando creérselo también.

Cuando la hora del descanso llego se situó como era ya rutina en la mesa junto a André, Robbie, Rex si valía la pena nombrar a la marioneta, Cat y Beck. Todos almorzando y conversando amenamente… ya podía sentir Tori que su clase con Sikowitz había perdido total importancia logrando así sentirse ella misma junto a sus amigos y los mas importante junto al chico canadiense comprendiendo que todo había sido un juego de su cabeza, tonta Trina por hacerle creer ideas equivocadas.

-¿Dónde esta Jade?

Pregunto inocente Cat ante la ausencia de su mejor amiga porque si algo era seguro es que esas chicas a pesar de ser como el yin y el yang compartían un gran lazo llamado amistad.

-No lo sabemos rojita.

Le constato André al notar como los demás habían decidido permanecer en silencio.

-La quiero aquí.

Todos allí se miraron los unos a los otros ahora si nadie atreviéndose a responder tal demanda por parte de su amiga después de todo estaba hablando de Jade, la chica más temida en todo Hollywood Arts y sabia ninguno allí se atrevería a llevarla hasta aquella mesa si ella misma no lo quería.

-La tendrás aquí.

Confusos todos se voltearon hacia Beck quien había acabado de hablar mientras Cat sonreía ante tal hecho.

-Tori puede invitarla a sentarse aquí.

Ahora todos se voltearon hacia la chica quien frunció el ceño un tanto nerviosa y confusa.

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú. Yo iría pero las cosas no terminaron muy bien que digamos, prefiero que tomemos tiempo para ya sabes… superarlo.

-Entiendo tu punto Beck pero Jade me odia.

Y ese era argumento suficiente para no aceptar la sugerencia del chico, estaba segura que si se le acercaba terminaría mínimo tuerta después de todo hoy había logrado visualizar esas tijeras preferidas de Jade en la clase de actuación.

-No te odia Tori, ella te quiere de una manera particular.

Cat hablo para sorpresa de muchos pues aquello no se lo esperaban después de todo era la pelirroja diciendo que Jade apreciaba a Tori... algo tan normal como ver a las vacas volar.

-Sabes Tori opino que Beck tiene razón. Deberías hablar con ella.

-Tu también André.

Se quejo esta al notar como su mejor amigo la había acabo de traicionar aunque no era para tanto así lo sentía al verse acorralada poco a poco.

- No me mires así. Eres la única con el valor suficiente para enfrentarla.

Tori se quedo en silencio por un largo tiempo meditando las palabras de sus amigos, claro que muchas veces se le había enfrentado a la chica gótica pero en pocas lograba salir ilesa y hoy algo le decía que la suerte no estaría de su lado pues después de todo hacia menos de tres horas había besado a su ex novio frente a toda la clase un gran componente para que la chica la degollara con gusto… como para rematar a los pocos segundos todos notaron la presencia de dicha chica la cual ya debía tener las orejas rojas de tanto hablar de ella pasar por su lado con una bandeja de comida sin siquiera voltear a mirarlos, tan rápido que ni siquiera Cat logro llamar su atención al agitar sus manos feliz por su presencia. Al ser ignorada la pelirroja bajo la mirada triste realizando un tierno puchero, ese que le conmovió el corazón a Tori.

-Esta bien, ustedes ganan. Hablare con Jade.

Sentencio y es que valía la pena ganarse una cicatriz permanente en su cara con tal de ver feliz a Cat ¿Cómo podía esa chica querer tanto a alguien tan peculiar como lo era Jade? Esa pregunta siempre se la había hecho y lo peor es que aun no lograba contestarla.

-Wiiii.

Con ese gesto de alegría por parte de la pelirroja inocente se levanto de su lugar tomando la botella de jugo entre sus manos para entonces perseguir a su ahora nuevo objetivo.

Para cuando llego a la zona de los casilleros logro visualizar a la chica entrar en el tan famoso cuarto de conserje, ese que al parecer parecía más propiedad de ella que la del hombre encargado de la limpieza en aquella institución. Antes de atreverse a entrar su mirada recorrió todo a su alrededor sintiéndose aunque fuera un poco mas aliviada gracias a la presencia de unas cuantas personas así si pasaba algo tan solo gritaría como nunca antes en busca de ayuda. Para cuando entro encontró a la chica sentada comiendo de su taco, imagen que le produjo cierta nostalgia.

-¿Qué quieres Vega?

-Deberías estar comiendo allá afuera con nosotros.

Señaló la salida mientras le brindaba una sonrisa sincera después de todo Jade también era amiga de todos allí.

-Bueno y si tu valoraras tu vida no deberías atreverte a entrar por esta puerta.

La chica morena trago saliva un tanto nerviosa, eran esos comentarios los cuales le hacia cuestionar la cordura de su compañera. … entre todos debía ser ella la cual estuviese allí… ¿Acaso Cat no fue quien un día le arranco las cejas? Había salido bien librada de esa, bueno calva pero bien librada.

-Cat te extraña.

Le informo deseando ver aunque fuera una gota de sentimiento en esa chica ante la mención de la pelirroja pero para su malestar su plan no funciono pues esta se limito a beber su café. No quedándole de otra se sentó en el suelo con postura de loto.

-No, no hagas eso Vega, no te sientes.

Amenazó pero como no era de extrañarse la chica solo ignoro su advertencia.

-Allá afuera están tus amigos Jade no tienes porque apartarte de nosotros.

-Es complicado Vega.

-Pues explícame.

Animo a la chica como casi siempre tenía que hacer para que esta le hablara sobre sus sentimientos después de todo eso implicaba abrirse ante ella.

-Esto no te incumbe, la curiosidad mato al gato.

-La curiosidad es lo que me llevo a querer ser tu amiga.

Se atrevió a decir sintiéndose realmente estúpida y es que eso había sonado como una confesión de amistad claro pero al final y acabo confesión.

-No somos amigas.

Frunció el ceño ante aquello, para Tori, Jade si era su amiga y punto después de todo ya habían vivido muchas cosas juntas, tantas las cuales sin que la gótica lo quisiera terminaron uniéndolas.

-Para mí si eres mi amiga, una muy peculiar ¿Qué puedo hacer para que confíes en mí?

-…Acércate...

Noto como la gótica lo medito varios minutos antes de ceder un poco. No quedándole de otra hizo lo que esta le pidió llegando a su lado logrando sin desearlo invadirle el espacio personal ese que contadas veces había ultrajado por así decirlo y una vez mas ese aroma tan característico de Jade logro llegar a sus sentidos… esa chica no olía a sangre como muchos pensaban, su fragancia mas bien era una combinación entre rosas y un toque de vainilla. Para cuando quiso preguntar palabras que ni aun había formulado en su propia cabeza visualizo aquellas tijeras muy cerca de su cuello, tarde muy tarde para alejarse pues en menos de dos segundos se cerraron cortando con ello un muy largo mechón de su cabello.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú?... ¿Por qué?

Por fin logro formular aunque fuera una coherente pregunta sintiéndose ultrajada mientras se recogía el cabello notando su lado derecho un tanto trasquilado.

-Este es el pago por mis palabras.

Respondió como si nada mientras botaba en el bote de basura mas cercano lo recién cortado.

-.. Veo...

Se limito a decir, su cabello ya había sido trasquilado, protestar no serviría mucho por el contrario haría que la chica retrocediera de nuevo y decidiera no contarle nada por lo tanto su sacrifico seria en vano y eso si que no. Por un largo tiempo se quedo en silencio esperando que las palabras de esta salieran tal gesto se vio cada vez mas impredecible logrando que de alguna manera se desesperara, ya había sacrificado parte de su cabello, exigía que Jade hablase.

-¿Y bien?

-Creo que ese corte no vale el esfuerzo que tendría que hacer para hablar.

-Vamos Jade todos necesitamos alguien con quien desahogarnos.

Comento no estando dispuesta a retroceder, de alguna manera la relación ya inexistente le importaba y todo porque con ella se refería a dos amigos, esos que habían estado con ella desde la primera vez que entro a aquella escuela omitiendo el detalle del café en su cabeza.

-Yo no soy como todos.

-En eso tienes razón.

Se limito a decir agradeciendo que tras un bufido la presente se dignara por fin a hablar.

-No es fácil sentarse allí teniendo al frente al chico que ya no es tuyo desde hace no más de dos días.

Y aquel posesivo _"tuyo"_ viniendo de Jade no le sorprendió para nada lo que si lo hizo fue la confesión tan directa… normalmente siempre se veía en la ardua tarea de sacarle las palabras hasta verla explotar generalmente de rabia para así terminar diciéndolo todo a los gritos pero a cambio hoy obtenía palabras aparentemente calmadas, claras y sinceras.

-No debe serlo. Pero me dijiste que eso ya no te importaba…pensé que ya habías dejado de sentir cosas por él fuera del cariño.

-A la edad de los 7 años le pedí a mi mamá que me comprara unos patines y claro que lo hizo pero al poco tiempo me canse de ellos, ella insistió en donarlos pero maldita sea yo los quería para mi sola aun cuando ya ni los utilizaba.

- …Debo suponer que Beck son los patines hoy en día.

Concluyo viéndose en la tarea de relacionar ahora la infancia poco conocida de Jade con la repentina ruptura.

-Pero que brillante eres Tori Vega.

-Yo no hablo así.

Se quejo al notar el acento en dichas palabras, ese con el cual solía burlarse.

-Jade, lo que te unía de alguna forma a esos patines eran los recuerdos que creaste con ellos, ese es el mismo motivo por el cual a pesar de ya no sentir lo mismo por Beck insistes en no dejarlo ir.

-¿Sabes que termine haciendo con los patines? … los queme en la chimenea… sentí que si no eran míos no serían de nadie.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna ante tal idea ¿En que momento Beck se había metido con Jade? Debía estar muy loco de la cabeza.

-Pero no harás eso con Beck…¿No es así?

Pregunto lo último sintiéndose un tanto inquieta estando allí sola con la misma.

-Espero.

Un "_espero"_ por lo menos era un esfuerzo y con eso bastaba o eso quería creer Tori quien dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Las relaciones tarde o temprano terminan Jade, créeme yo se mucho de eso, lo importante es… ¿Diría yo que aprender de ellas?

-Eso suena tan cursi Vega me vas a hacer vomitar.

-Bueno tú con Beck eras cursi.

Al instante se lamento por su comentario apresurado pues esa mirada ahora fija en ella no le transmitía más que ganas de matarla. Se limito a sonreír de medio lado no logrando disimular muy bien sus nervios pues una sonrisa muy malévola para su gusto se asomo en los labios de la chica, labios que miro de mas, debía ser cuestión de miedo a enfrentarle de nuevo la mirada.

-…Creo que… lo que me falto fue precisamente eso.

Y enseguida lo supo, tras el quebrante de su voz que las lágrimas ya se estaban acumulando en sus ojos, su mirada por fin la levanto topándose con la imagen que quizá deseo evitar desde el principio porque después de todo esta era su segunda vez que veía a la chica mala tan vulnerable y abierta, tan humana después de todo, con esos ojos aguados y el leve puchero mostrando sus nefastos esfuerzos por mantener la compostura e imagen ruda…muy tarde pues algo le decía que por su cabeza pasaban todos los viejos recuerdos con su novio, recuerdos que siempre terminan abriendo aun mas la herida… quiso decir algo pero sintió la boca se le seco mientras toda palabra se rehusaba a salir. Esta vez para su extrañeza sintió un nudo en la garganta ¿Por qué? Era obvio que un gran efecto le causo las lágrimas de Jade ¿Pero acaso ya no la había visto llorar? Si, una vez en donde poco llevaban de conocidas, hoy ya contando con años de cercanía podía decir sin desearlo se formo un lazo entre las dos y ahora su sufrir de alguna manera la ponía mal, la llenaba de ira y un poco de frustración porque después de todo ¿Dónde quedaba la chica con carácter? Al caño se había ido, ahora tenia en su regaño a la gótica llorando al parecer tratando de ocultar su fragilidad quedándole tan solo la vista de la cabellera oscura de la misma, con delicadeza y sin temor alguno acaricio dichas hebras sintiendo su suavidad.

-Es bueno llorar.

Susurro deseando arrullar a la chica con sus leves y para nada atrevidas caricias. Hoy definitivamente Jade no se sentaría con ellos y al parecer ella tampoco se uniría al grupo.

Para cuando se vio sola y por fin desocupada en la casa tomo el control remoto buscando en la televisión algo productivo para ver, sus padres trabajaban, Trina había tenido que reunirse para ensayar una obra y eso significaba que la casa estaba sola para ella, sin ningún grito o queja…cerró los ojos por unos instantes deseando disfrutar de la paz existente, paz que duro poco pues los golpes en la puerta la hicieron levantarse de inmediato.

-Ya voy.

Grito dirigiéndose hacia la entrada para cuando la puerta dio paso se encontró con aquel chico alto, su amigo Beck para su sorpresa.

-Hola Tori ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro.

Se aparto para darle paso al chico quien conociendo el lugar se sentó en uno de los sillones esperando que la anfitriona copiara su acto.

-No esperaba tu visita Beck.

Comento un tanto nerviosa para ser sincera después de todo sola con él no había estado después de aquel beso en la mañana.

-Tori… esto sonara muy imprudente pero necesito que me cuentes que hablaste con Jade.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que hable con Jade?

Pregunto tratando de ocultar el simple hecho de que si habían tenido una especie de conversación y todo en especial por las últimas palabras que la misma le regalo _"si le dices a alguien sobre esto te recomiendo que me pongas una orden de caución"_.

-Lo mismo que me hizo pensar Jade te escucharía.

-Bueno no lo hizo en realidad. Más bien fui yo quien la escucho.

-Dime que te dijo.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Porque… rayos, simplemente no lo se.

Se sorprendió ante sus palabras y con ello su gesto desesperado al peinarse el cabello, como si estuviese tratando de resolver alguna encrucijada.

-Beck…

-Esta vez fui yo quien le termino, podrás notar que siempre era Jade quien tomaba esa decisión de forma abrupta y llevada por la adrenalina, pero esta vez fui yo quien lo hizo.

-¿Por qué?

-En última instancia ella me pregunto si la seguía amando…yo solo pude mirarla sin responder porque esa pregunta yo mismo me la había hecho varias noches y la respuesta nunca me llego con claridad.

- Pero... ¿Beck donde queda lo que me dijiste la última vez? Lo fácil es aburrido.

-El peso de las discusiones pueden más al parecer.

-¿Puedo preguntarte yo? Ya sabes ¿La amas?

-¿Si así fuera no debería sentir nada por alguien mas verdad?

Aquello lo dijo tan confundido y a la vez seguro, mirándola directo a los ojos como si deseara transmitir una verdad nunca dicha. Acto que la asusto obligándola a desviar ese contacto visual.

-No. No deberías.

Hablo con seguridad recordando las lágrimas de la chica, esas que derramo por su amigo allí presente quien en este momento no expresaba ningún gesto de tristeza, tal vez si confusión o culpabilidad, pero con eso no bastaba, no para equilibrar el peso de su contraparte.

**Gracias por tu tiempo.**

**Hasta la próxima oportunidad.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Iniciando semana les traigo un nuevo capítulo el cual espero disfruten al leer.  
Debo agradecer de todo corazón la bienvenida que le han brindando a mi historia. **

**CAP 3**

Ambas tomaron asiento sin mas alternativa ante aquella mirada severa que les advertía no expresar la más mínima queja. En aquella peculiar y colorida oficina se encontraban las chicas quienes permanecieron en silencio esperando cualquier futura indicación; una mojada del cuello para arriba lo cual incluía tener impregnado en su cabello un nada agradable olor mientras la otra con gesto de enfado se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Saben por que están aquí?

Pregunto el hombre de color quien se sentó en el borde de su escritorio.

-Por culpa de la entrometida de Vega.

-¿Por mi culpa dices? Mira como estoy.

Se quejo Tori un tanto asqueada al recordar el porqué sus orejas aun estaban metió tapadas a causa del agua.

-Estas así por meterte en cosas que no te incumben.

Hablo como si nada la gótica, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz. Nada de extrañarse pensó Lane Alexander después de todo siempre que tenía a esa chica en su oficina que era mínimo tres veces a la semana esa era la actitud que tomaba, la de quien no tiene la culpa de nada a pesar de que sus actos señalan lo contrario.

-Yo solo quería ayudar eso me pasa por ser buena persona con alguien que es obvio no lo merece.

Replico la morena, algo también muy común en ella concluyo de nuevo Lane, siempre que pisaba ese lugar, muy rara vez para ser francos la chica terminaba en situaciones apretadas a causas ajenas _"una metiche"_ podrían decir los jóvenes de hoy en día pero él como su consejero mantenía el respeto y cariño hacia los alumnos por lo tanto prefería llamarlo _"alguien que quiere ser buen compañero"_.

-Un aplauso para la caritativa Victoria Vega.

-Contigo no se puede.

-Ni contigo miss perfecta.

-Ya basta chicas.

Advirtió de nuevo el hombre maduro ante la situación apretada, debía confesar que podía perfectamente asistir a Victoria Vega después de todo solía ser una chica muy flexible y quien escuchaba incluso también a Jade West quien a pesar de su carácter con buenos argumentos aprendía a ceder terreno… pero juntas era una cosa diferente, como una bomba que amenaza con explotar en cualquier segundo. En su vida como consejero solo había tenido una experiencia pasada en donde las dos eran los puntos de interferencia y realmente no quería recordar los resultados pues de solo pensar que podían repetirse los sucesos empezaba a darle migraña.

-Es hora de que aprender a escucharse no pueden toda la vida pelear ustedes son compañeras y mas que eso amigas.

-Eso dígaselo a Jade, he tratado ser su amiga todo el tiempo que llevo aquí.

Se quejo ante el hombre y es que en verdad era frustrante avanzar un paso con esa chica y de repente retroceder dos. Había oportunidades en que sentía Jade y ella si podían llegar a ser confidentes, a veces era esa gótica quien podía llegar a ser su confort siempre tan fuerte y segura que con solo verla esa confianza a veces lograba sentirla muy suya... por otra parte haber conocido limitadas veces ese lado frágil en la misma le hacia sentirse especial y no porque le gustase verla sufrir sino porque la dejaba ver esa parte humana que se empeñaba en ocultar al mundo.

-¿En que momento decidí ser consejero? Escuchare la versión de cada una, Tori…

Otorgo la palabra a quien en primera instancia reflejaba ser la víctima.

-¿Por qué ella primero?

-Porque es quien esta empapada de agua no muy salubre Jade.

Recriminó pero tal y como lo pensó esta tan solo sonrió de una manera perturbadora para muchos como si disfrutase el hecho de que su compañera se encontrase en dichas fachas.

-Gracias Lane.

Hablo Tori mientras terminaba de escurrir su cabello, hoy sin lugar a duda desocuparía su tarro de champú todo con el fin de deshacerse de tan desagradable olor y por supuesto olvidarse de la sensación de casi ser ahogada.

-Hoy llegue a Hollywood Arts con una gran sonrisa en la cara…estaba cruzando unos de los pasillos cuando aquí la presente me hizo zancadilla y agradezco no se me cayera un diente en la caída.

Comento la joven mirando enfadada a Jade mientras señalaba su chichón en la frente.

-Me hubiese encantado que eso fuera cierto. Deja de hacerte la victima Tori no tengo la culpa que seas tan retrasada y terminaras enredándote con mi maletín en el suelo.

-Puedo asegurar que lo dejaste ahí con un propósito.

-Si tuvieras razón ya tendría mínimo 2000 visitas en un vídeo titulado _"la torpe caída de Vega"_

-Lane dile a Jade que no se meta en mi historia.

-Por favor chicas cada una tendrá su oportunidad de hablar, sígueme contando Tori.

Sugirió este agradeciendo el silencio otorgado por parte de la rebelde chica.

-Como le iba contando, me caí y como ayuda solo obtuve una fuerte carcajada…

-  
**_"Deja de reírte"_**_le recrimine muy cordialmente pero entonces note las nuevas intenciones de Jade por darme una patada aun en el suelo, con tal de evitarlo me levante rápido sacudiendo mi pantalón mientras retrocedía dos pasos, ya saben para evitar cualquier futuro accidente_**_"¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?"_**_ L__e pregunte cansada de esa actitud pude jurar que esa maleta solo tenía un fin en el piso y ese fue hacerme caer_**_"¡Largo!"_**_ C__omo raro solo recibí un fuerte grito de su parte lo cual me hizo correr muy lejos de allí. Las clases dieron inicio y claro le preste atención a cada una de ellas hasta que llegue a una en particular, lenguas, en donde tenia que sustentar un trabajo con Jade y Beck, cuando entre al salón de clases note la tensión y solo quise de alguna manera agrupar a mis compañeros después de todo teníamos un proyecto que representar pero como siempre Jade y su mala actitud lo arruino todo_**_"¿No harían ustedes una grandiosa pareja?" "Jade"_**_le recrimino Beck pero eso solo fue echarle leña al fuego_**_"¿Nada que tengas que confesar Beck? Aquí esta Tori para escucharte" "Tú y yo tenemos que hablar"_**_yo solo me limite a escucharlos tener esa especie de conversación muy incomoda por estar prácticamente en el medio ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de su ruptura después de todo?_**_"No tenemos nada de que hablar, todo me quedo claro"_**_fue lo último que dijo Jade para callar una vez el profesor ingreso al aula…como era de esperarse nuestra nota no fue muy favorable, no cuando en vez de presentar el proyecto de investigación Beck y Jade se la pasaron botándose indirectas en muchos sentidos ofensivas y yo como una tonta solo trataba de hacerlos reaccionar bajo la mirada de todos nuestros compañeros y claro esta la del maestro el cual tras sus gafas mostraba incredulidad, claro que no salí muy feliz de la clase pero le reste importancia después de todo una nota no bajaría tanto mi rendimiento en la materia… almorcé con mis amigos como de costumbre, sin Jade quien de nuevo nos dejo plantados pero omitiendo todos esos detalles faltando media hora para un importante evaluación me encontraba con Robbie y Rex sentados estudiando cuando de repente entro Jade al salón como un torbellino destrozando todo a su alrededor, entre ellos un muchacho que sin desearlo se interpuso en su camino, el resultado, él con la boca llena de tizas. Sentí miedo al verla frente a mi con esa mirada que me advierte hoy, mañana y durante meses tendré pesadillas por su culpa_**_"Hola Jade"_**_saludo muy valiente de su parte Robbie, como respuesta Rex le fue arrebatado de sus manos mientras bajo nuestras miradas su cabeza era arrancada_**_"¡No..Rex!"_**_ S__e quejo el chico y pude notar como su voz se quebraba_**_"…Jade ¿Qué sucede?" _**_M__e atreví a preguntar pero que gran error de mi parte, como si yo fuese una hoja de papel la chica me tomo del brazo y me arrastro fuera del lugar_**_"Auxilio, Jade me quiere matar"_**_grite como nunca antes para mi sorpresa todo el mundo nos miraba asustados sin atreverse a hacer algo para evitar mi futura muerte o posiblemente pateada de trasero_**_"Sabrás tú quien es Jade West"_**_me dijo y con eso comprendí que estaba en serios problemas, sentí que me desmayaría y no estaba bromeando las piernas me flaquearon ocasionando así mi caída, sentí que tal vez con eso me soltaría pero para mi equivocación Jade siguió arrastrándome a pesar de mis gritos y quejidos pero ¿Dónde estaban André, Cat o siquiera Beck para detenerla? Para mi salvación paso al lado de nosotras Sikowitz quien se devolvió al notar tal gesto agresivo_**_"Jade"_**_nombro este tratando de detenerla_**_"¿Qué?"_**_grito la misma como tan bien sabia hacer para asustar a los demás y lo logro pues enseguida nuestro profesor salió corriendo del lugar no sin antes disculparse pero ¿De quién? ¿De mí por abandonarme cuando mas lo necesitaba o de Jade por interrumpir su labor?_**_"Por favor Jade podemos hablar"_**_suplique que me escuchara apenas sentí que la chica se detenía cerré los ojos pero tras el golpe de un casillero siguió su camino llevándome a rastras_**_"Claro que vamos a hablar"_**_esto último lo dijo al empujar una puerta y para cuando pude reaccionar ya me encontraba encerrada en el baño escolar muy cerca de un sanitario para mi gusto, cuando trate de levantarme sentí el peso del cuerpo de Jade quien me sujeto de la nuca y entonces lo entendí todo_**_"No lo hagas Jade, esto es asqueroso… ¿Qué hice ahora?"_******_pregunte desesperada pero antes de dejarme seguir con la tarea de convencerla la fuerza ejercida me obligo a entrar de lleno a aquel asqueroso retrete, claro que cerré la boca, claro que aguante la respiración… una vez el agua llego supe que estaba metida en un lugar en donde todos hacían sus necesidades_**_"Fuiste tú verdad"_**_me dijo una vez pude volver a respirar_**_"No se de que…"_**_de nuevo mi cabeza hundida en agua que era de todo menos limpia_**_"Se que tu me encerraste ¿Quién mas deja una nota tan cursi en la puerta? Como decía… Por el bien de los que los quieren, sus amigos, deben arreglar las cosas"_**_me comento y en su voz expresaba toda la ira que cargaba, claro esto ultimo lo pronuncio en son de burla como siempre copiando lo que para ella era mi tono de voz_******_"Yo no habl…"_**_quise quejarme pero de nuevo estaba metida de lleno en aquel excusado.__  
_-

-Y eso nos trajo aquí.

Concluyo la chica recordando la horrible sensación de estar siendo ahogada en un sanitario, agradecía de lleno que esta vez hubiese sido Cat quien entro al baño con el fin de tal vez arreglarse topándose con aquella peculiar imagen, claro que al principio pensó que todo era un juego entre las dos pero ante los gritos y la desesperación reflejada en el rostro de la víctima, la pelirroja salió corriendo del lugar para traer consigo al hombre allí presente: Lane.

-¿Algo que decir a tu favor Jade?

Pregunto el hombre sin saber si valía la pena después de todo el mismo había entrado al baño de mujeres solo porque así las circunstancias lo exigían y había visualizado a la morena en el suelo tosiendo mientras su compañera se encontraba sentada en el sanitario despuntándose con unas tijeras su cabello. Para traerlas allí se vio en la tarea de ayudar a Tori tomándola suavemente de los hombros sin desear untarse mucho de aquella asquerosa agua mientras le reclamaba las tijeras a la chica, en esa oficina Jade tenía prohibido entrar con objetos puntiagudos, eso después de un día haber apuñalado dos de sus preciados cojines ante un ataque de rabia.

-Si, se lo merecía

- ¿La escuchaste Lane?

-¿Tienes argumentos que justifiquen el que se lo merezca?

Pregunto tratando de encontrar razones validas para sus actos aunque sabia nada justificaría esa clase de bullying contra su compañera.

-A vega le encanta ser la víctima, para empezar ni siquiera la trate así de mal en la mañana cuando se cayó.

-Cuéntame entonces tu versión de la historia Jade.

-Claro que eso haré...esta mañana yo llegue con un humor…estable, no tenía razones por la cuales fastidiar a Vega, deje mi maletín en el suelo porque estaba llenando un formulario de pasantías para la clase de Sikowitz... bien puede decir Vega si miento.

-¿Tori?

-…No, es verdad si existen dichas pasantías.

-Como decía…

-  
**_"Jajajajaja"_**_me fue inevitable reírme de la caída de Vega ¿A quién no le gusta la desgracia de los demás?_**_"Deja de reírte Jade"_**_intente ponerme seria de nuevo pero esa imagen suya en el suelo me producía no solo gracia sino también satisfacción_**_"¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?"_******_Me pregunto yo solo me encojí de hombros mientras volvía mi vista a los documentos en mi mano… podría ayudarla, sabia que eso quería pero tenía manos para hacerlo solita_**_"No es para tanto Vega"_**_ante mi respuesta la chica me fulmino con la mirada, como si me importara, para enseguida levantarse y sacudirse el pantalón… cuando quise decir algo mas esta ya se había ido, mejor para mi. Continúe con mis clases lo mas normal del mundo hasta que llego la de lenguas, una vez ingrese recordé el proyecto que había realizado junto a Beck y Vega, esta última entrometida se metió en el grupo de trabajo, preferí sentarme lejos de los dos pero como siempre Vega decidió cambiar de lujar sentándose a mi lado trayendo claro esta a Beck consigo yo solo les di una fuerte mirada con ella les dejaba claro que lo mejor era que se alejaran pero ambos omitieron tal gesto…mientras ensayaban para la exposición del tema note esa mirada oscura de mi ex en la morena, como si para él no existiera nadie mas en aquella mesa_**_"¿No harían ustedes una grandiosa pareja?"_**_Enseguida sus miradas se posaron en mí, note la rabia del chico y poco me importo, al contrario me ínsito a continuar con aquello_**_"Jade"_**_me recrimino ¿Pero quién se creía para seguir haciéndolo?_**_"¿Nada que tengas que confesar Beck? Aquí esta Tori para escucharte"_**_el nerviosismo en el chico lo delato enseguida_**_"Tú y yo tenemos que hablar"_**_oh no, claro que no teníamos que hablar de nada_**_"No tenemos nada de que hablar, todo me quedo claro"_**_supe él no se quedaría callado pero entonces la interrupción del maestro nos hizo ceder un poco, cada uno volviendo su mirada al frente….todo ya estaba bien pero claro llego nuestra hora de exponer y entre pequeños roces terminamos discutiendo con Beck... pude notar la cara de cólera por parte de Vega ante la nota que nos dio el profesor, por mi bien poco me importaba, salí de lugar sin esperar palabra alguna por parte de mis compañeros de trabajo. Para cuando termine mi segundo café del día me dirigí hacia mí casillero debía alistar algunos libros, mi sorpresa fue al notar una nota pegada en una de las tijeras que decoran la puerta del mismo, lo tome con curiosidad entre mis manos mientras leía su escrito: Ven al salón de química si lo que deseas son unas nuevas tijeras…todo indicaba ser una trampa pero ¿Quién podía resistirse ante la idea de unas posibles tijeras nuevas? Yo no así que sin perder tiempo allí me dirigí, cual fue mi sorpresa y eso que las odio al entrar y encontrarme con un atado Beck, sin perder tiempo alguno me voltee dispuesta a irme de allí sin embargo la puerta se cerro en mi cara indicándome que efectivamente había caído en una estúpida trampa.. .trate de patear la puerta pero sin lugar a duda eso de nada serviría… minutos después decidí desatar a Beck no porque quisiera solo porque tal vez podría servir de ayuda para salir de allí_******_"No puedo creer que cayeras"_**_me recrimino él cosa que ignore_******_"¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?" _**_Siguió hablado mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para cuando paso por mi lado note una nota pegada en su espalda_**_"Espera"_**_logre quitar dicho papel para leerlo en voz alta_**_"Por el bien de los que los quieren, sus amigos, deben arreglar las cosas"_**_…_**_"Vega me las pagara"_**_dije rompiendo el incomodo silencio_**_"¿Cómo sabes que fue ella?"_**_me pregunto Beck contraído_**_"Porque la conozco…quiero decir ¿Quién es tan tonto como ella para escribir estas ridiculeces? Solo Vega" "Aun así creo que tiene razón" "No me importa lo que opines"_**_le dije tratando de que se callara pero esa cara me lo decía todo, me había llegado el momento de escuchar. La hora encerrada junto a Beck no fue la mas grata del mundo y como era esperarse tarde o temprano alguien termino abriendo la puerta, esta vez el conserje nos miro como si ocultáramos algo, sin decir nada pase por su lado simulando estar tranquila como le había prometido a Beck permanecer cuando en realidad mi objetivo era Vega. La busque por todas partes logrando que mas de uno saliera corriendo del lugar ante mis gritos, esta vez fue Sinjin quien inocente y asustado me confeso el último lugar en donde la había visto…para cuando llegue al dichoso salón fue de gran sorpresa encontrarla ahí. Supe en cuando me miro que ya sabia lo que se le venia, pero mi culpa no era…todo esto iba a suceder por no dejarme en paz ni en un solo día, hoy conocería esa Jade West que todos temían.  
____-__  
_

-Y eso es todo.

¿Eso era todo? A él le parecía muy grande el problema como para terminar con un _"eso es todo"_ pero debía aceptar esta vez ambas partes tenían la culpa y de alguna u otra manera debía hacérselos entender.

-En pocas palabras, Tori ¿Tú los encerraste?

-Pues…con ayuda de André.

Termino confesando.

-¿Así que André también tiene que ver?

Pregunto furiosa Jade.

-Un momento, en este punto ya no importa quienes mas están implicados, después de todo fue idea de Tori. Además… ¿En verdad querías ahogar a Tori en el inodoro?

-No la quería ahogar…solo darle una lección.

-¡Que gran lección!

-¿Tienes ganas de volver a meterte conmigo?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces si funciono mi lección.

-Es hora de que ustedes sean las que me escuchen. Tori entiendo lo que trataste de hacer, solo querías ayudar a tus amigos pero en problemas de pareja lo mejor es que se respete la privacidad entre los dos…la tuya no fue la mejor forma de intervenir, no puedes obligar a las personas a que hagan lo que tú quieras todos tenemos diferentes maneras de resolver nuestros problemas y quizá Beck y Jade necesitaban hacerlo a su manera.

-Oh Dios…ahora me siento mal.

-Mi intención no hacerte sentir mal solo quiero que entiendan las dos se han equivocado.

-Pero si Vega se hubiera mantenido lejos de mi nada de esto…

-Eso no te justificara Jade.

Se atrevió a interrumpir Lane a pesar de la mirada asesina que esta le regalo segundos después, para disipar los nervios que aumentaron en él tomo de su tarro de loción y unto sus manos logrando a los segundos olfatear el delicioso aroma para así tranquilizarse.

-Si, Tori se equivoco pero tu Jade no sales inmune… ¿No crees que lo que hiciste es para que estuvieras en la oficina de Helen? Piénsalo, como mínimo obtendrías una suspensión y quizá te vetarían tus obras por unos meses ¿Quieres eso?

Al notar el silencio de su parte prosiguió, ya tenía la atención de las dos chicas que era lo que en primera instancia siempre quiso.

-Tori tienes un buena corazón y buenas intenciones pero no siempre es correcta la manera en que lo haces… ¿No crees que hubiese sido mejor solo apoyar a tus dos amigos en este proceso? Porque me imagino que tú sabes que lo que es terminar con tu novio. Y Jade, se que tienes carácter fuerte pero debes aprender a controlarte, tu problema es no aceptar que muchos están a tu lado porque te consideran una amiga entre esas Tori quien solo quiso ayudarte, debes aprender a valorar esas personas que están allí para ti aun si que se los pidas.

-Puff.

Bufo la gótica molesta, como si tener a Vega metiéndose en su vida fuera muy bonito, por otro lado Tori agacho la mirada un tanto pensativa, ella solo quería dejar de sentirse tan mal por la ruptura de sus dos amigos…porque de alguna manera se sentía que era ella la causa de esta.

-Bueno chicas, hablando de las consecuencias que cada acto tiene…

Estaba dispuesto a implantar un buen castigo sin embargo tres golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron sin querer, con paciencia observo la puerta e indico un _"adelante"_ para su sorpresa la cabeza que se asomo fue la de un chico con gafas y especia de afro…Robbie Shapiro…

-¿Sucede algo Robbie?

-No, en realidad no.

-Pasa.

Noto el chico lo dudo dando tan solo un paso no atreviéndose a soltar la puerta.

-Vera vengo porque Jade rapto a Rex y si no lo recupero se pondrá furioso conmigo.

-Es verdad ¿Dónde esta Rex, Jade?

Pregunto olvidándose de aquel pequeño detalle.

-El cuerpo esta en el casillero de Sinjin.

Para sorpresa de todos allí esa fue la respuesta, como no era de dudar todos se preguntaron cómo había logrado meter el muñeco allí pero para no agrandar el asunto decidieron callar y no cuestionarlo en voz alta.

-El cuerpo ¿Y el resto?

No obtuvo respuesta verbal alguna a cambio todos observaron como de su mochila la chica sacaba dicha cabeza tomándolo del cabello para entonces escuchar el grito ahogado de Robbie quien se acercaba lentamente a esta mientras Jade le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Toma a tu Rex.

Con miedo el chico tomo rápido aquella parte del cuerpo de su amigo y salió corriendo del lugar, ahora debía recuperar el resto y para ello tenía que encontrar a Sinjin quien tal vez se encontraba en el campeonato de ajedrez.

-Eres mala.

- ¿Y?

Le contraataco la gótica a la morena ninguna cediendo la mirada.

-Volviendo al tema principal…aun no les he dicho el castigo.

Lo pensó mucho para llegar a darles uno apropiado, estuvo a punto de darle a Tori dos fines de semana de detención y a Jade mandarla hacer un ensayo sobre el bullying con un mes de detención todos los sábados pero eso de nada servía después de todo la enemistad de las dos continuaría…fue entonces cuando unas palabras de Sikowitz le llegaron una vez él le pregunto el por qué insistir que las chicas tuvieran una cita antes de la obra, su respuesta fue simple y a la vez compleja_"Tori es grandiosa, Jade también. Pero juntas…son más que eso. Esas dos tienen una química especial_" Lane decidió pensar que esas palabras se referían a su talento natural pero hoy quizá podría poner a prueba tal hecho.

-Un mes de servicio comunitario.

-¿Un mes? Eso es mucho.

-No Jade, considero yo que es poco…pero como lo harán juntas se que las tareas les serán mas complejas.

-¿Juntas? Pero Lane… ¿Quieres que Jade me mate?

-Nada de eso Tori, Jade no seria capaz…eso creo.

Lo último a penas lo susurro escuchándolo solo él.

-Esto será una tortura.

-Para ti y para mí.

Contraataco Tori sintiéndose herida ante su comentario, tampoco es que fuera tan malo estar con ella…solía hablar mucho y ser un tanto curiosa pero eso era soportable no como su compañera gritona y malhumorada.

-Con esa actitud no llegaran lejos. Al final del mes desearía ver un cambio entre las dos…un poco de unión solo pido eso.

-Como si eso fuese posible.

-Lo es Jade, ustedes se darán cuenta pronto a lo que me refiero.

Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir logrando confusión en las dos chicas.

-¿Puedo irme ya?

-Si, tú y Tori ya se pueden ir…pero acuérdense el lunes a primera hora pasar a mi oficina. Les diré cual será su primer servicio.

-Como sea.

-Lo haremos, gracias Lane.

Para cuando ambas se dispusieron a salir de nuevo el hombre las interrumpió llamándolas.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Podrían llamarme a André y a Beck, díganles que traigan frutos secos y la red…ellos saben para que.

_"Ardilla te la veras con nosotros "_ tras aquel susurro por parte del consejero ambas salieron, tal y como lo pensó Tori, Jade tomo su camino lejos de ella dejándole exclusivamente la tarea de informarles a los chicos el llamado de Lane.

**Creo que eso es todo por hoy.**

**Gracias por regalarme de su tiempo al leer mi escrito.**

**Besos y Abrazos. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos las personas que leen mi historia.**

**Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten y les sea de su total agrado. ****Les agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios y el tiempo que me regalan al leer mi historia, es muy valioso para mi conocer sus opiniones, todas son muy bien aceptadas.**

**CAP 4**

En un recuadro se veían dos muchachas sentadas en un sofá un tanto apartadas la una de la otra como si el tocarse significara quedar unidas de por vida…la morena reflejaba concentración en aquel control que tenía en su mano mientras oprimía toda especie de botones todo para lograr su cometido: iniciar la grabación de un vídeo, por otra parte la gótica cruzada de brazos observada de reojo a su compañera mientras movía su pie con notable impaciencia ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban allí intentando grabar la dichosa campaña?

-¿Qué sucede Vega, te quedo grande?

-¿Qué? No...se paciente Jade.

Refunfuñando dejo el control en la mesa más cercana acercándose hacia la cámara mientras trataba a toda costa por darle al botón correcto, ahora se lamentaba no haber traído su propia cámara, esa a la cual le conocía todas las mañas... a cambio tenia una que el mismo Lane les había prestado para grabar el día de hoy en el salón de música.

-¿Para cuando Vega?

-¡Esta cosa no prende!

Exploto cansada de los acosos por parte de su compañera y la clara superioridad de un simple dispositivo tecnológico.

-No estorbes.

Y antes de que la morena lograra apartarse de su camino ya había sido empujada de forma brusca por parte de la chica mas alta quien sin medirse termino tumbándola, otra caída a causa de Jade y aun así iban a hacer una supuesta campaña contra el bullying eso si que era una burla; porque esa era la razón por la cual hoy estaban allí juntas para sorpresa de muchos _"tendrán que subir un vídeo en The Slap, será una especie de campaña…quiero que concienticen a las personas de que el acoso escolar no es juego. Ese es su primer servicio chicas"_ fueron aquellas las palabras del consejero quien limitándose a ignorar sus quejas les entrego la videocámara sacándolas de su oficina.

-Serás tarada…esta cosa lleva grabándonos mas de 10 minutos.

-¿En serio?

Se levanto de golpe un tanto apenada notando como esta vez Jade tenía toda la razón.

-Hagamos el vídeo cuanto antes terminemos mejor. No soportare estar tanto tiempo contigo.

-¿En serio Jade? Crees que es muy moral que hagamos este vídeo en contra del abuso escolar y tú me trates así. Es contradictorio.

Hablo sentándose de nuevo en el sofá junto a la chica quien la miro con desesperación mientras dejaba escapar un cargado suspiro de agotamiento.

-Calla y mira la cámara.

Dicto la chica no estando dispuesta a escuchar las quejas de la morena ganándose de por si un_"que mandona eres"_ claro que le dieron ganas de gritarle o sacar sus preciadas tijeras pero por el amor de Dios tan solo quería acabar con ese vídeo ya.

-Esta bien…¡Hola amigos!

Saludo animada la chica mientras agitaba la mano manteniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en ser amigos de todos?

-Jade…corte.

Detuvo el vídeo encarando a la chica que de forma maleducada la había interrumpido.

-Empecemos de nuevo. Hola chicos, somos Tori Vega y Jade West.

-Puedo presentarme sola.

-…Corte…Jade nunca terminaremos si sigues interrumpiéndome ¿Me permites hablar?

Trato de explicar de la manera más calmada que pudo mantenerse.

-…Ok, habla…pero solo porque yo quiero dejarte hacerlo no porque me lo pidas.

-Entendido.

De nuevo la morena encendió la videocámara.

-Hola amigos, soy Tori Vega y ella es mi amiga Jade West.

Hizo una pausa al notar el bufido de su compañera pero viendo que no la iba a interrumpir como antes siguió.

-Estamos haciendo este vídeo porque… ¿Por qué Jade?

Animo tratado de no ser la única que colaborara en el encargo.

-Estamos haciendo este vídeo porque existen personas incompetentes que no saben hacerse respetar, como por ejemplo ¿Quién rayos se deja ahogar en un excusado? Si, solo una perdedora…

-Jade.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por tu aporte. Este es un tema serio del cual queremos tratar, acoso escolar o bullying. Esto no es un juego… se le considera acoso escolar a todo aquello que produzca un daño tanto psicológico como físico en una persona ¡Has hecho tú bullying!

Señalo a la cámara dramáticamente deseando de alguna forma transmitir el mensaje lo que no sabia es que haciendo eso se veía un tanto ridícula.

-Con personas como tú muchos haríamos bullying.

-¡Jade! Corte.

De nuevo apagó la videocámara ya cansada.

-Deja de decir corte Vega no estamos haciendo una película.

-¿Podríamos terminar con esto de una vez por todas?

-Continúa.

De nuevo la delgada chica se sentó en el sofá mientras volvía a prender la videocámara regalando una grande sonrisa al saber que ya estaban siendo grabadas.

-Por eso con la mano en el corazón les pedimos que le digan basta al bullying.

Hablo con sus manos juntas frente a su pecho y realizando una cara trágica, a los segundos tras el silencio de forma disimulada con su codo toco a su compañera, era su turno de concluir el vídeo.

-Exacto. Si ven que alguien le esta haciendo calzón chico a un nerd ve y detenlo, se el héroe…claro que si es un fortachón y tú un debilucho te recomiendo que salgas corriendo y le informes a tu profesor como el héroe que nunca serás. No al bullying.

-¿Eso será todo?

Pregunto Tori una vez visualizo de recorrido los fragmentos que habían grabado, esos de no mas de 30 segundos.

-Por mi esta bien.

-Lane no nos permitirá que subamos esto a The slap.

-Problema mío ya no será.

Hablo esta para tomar su maletín y salir del lugar, ante ello y al sentirse sola Tori tomo también sus cosas y corrió tras la chica.

-Jade espera.

-¿Qué quieres Vega?

-En verdad este vídeo es muy corto.

-Te encanta complicarme la vida…dame eso.

Sin esperar la respuesta por parte de la chica le rapo la videocámara, estaba dispuesta a irse pero la cara de incógnita por parte de la morena le pudo mas…sabia no dejaría de insistir hasta obtener una respuesta.

-Le haré unas entrevistas en el camino a tres o cuatro estudiantes que hayan sufrido de acoso para que nos cuenten su trágica vida y final. Editas el vídeo y lo entregamos ¿Contenta?

-Esa es una excelente idea…pero ¿Cómo sabrás quienes han sufrido de acoso?

-Ves a ese chico. Con gafas, barroso, frenos, ropa de abuelo. No es difícil deducir quienes son acosados. Ahora vete.

Tori se limito a asentir mientras se iba ante aquella orden por parte de Jade, no logro evitar echarle un último vistazo al chico que habían inspeccionado minutos atrás, sin lugar a duda podía sonar cruel pero ese chico hasta virgen de labios tenía que ser.

Tres horas después se vio uniéndose al circulo en la mesa junto a sus amigos, hoy al sentarse Beck le sonrió de una manera especial, no como siempre lo hacia con sus amigos esta era diferente, Robbie y Cat realizaban el jueguito de manos, muy gay como para que el chico hiciera eso pero este haría todo por complacer los mimados caprichos de la pelirroja…Rex estaba depositado junto a la pelirroja, al lado del mismo se sentó ella saludando a los presentes…todos le respondieron hasta André con segundos de retraso al estar entretenido en su peraphone.

-Como te decía André ¿Te unes?

Propuso el chico canadiense a su amigo quien deposito su celular a un lado de la mesa para prestarle atención.

-Ammm amigo me encantaría pero el viernes no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo que llevar a mi abuela a su cita medica, sabes como es ella.

-Entiendo.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?

Pregunto curiosa Tori ante la conversación.

-Veras el primo de Beck nos invito a una fiesta pero no podre ir.

-¡Así que una fiesta eh!

-Si ¿Quieres ir Tori?

-Yo…no lo se Beck.

-Anímate Tori, habrá fogata por lo que me comento Beck…y ya no tendrías que planear nada para el viernes.

-Yo…

No sabia que decir para ser sincera por una parte le estaba llamando la idea de ir a una fiesta con fogata incluida porque eso significaba malvaviscos pero por otra parte…

-¿Quién mas va a ir?

-Solo nosotros dos.

A eso precisamente se refería la chica. Ante las miradas directas tanto de su amigo André como la de Beck se sintió contra la espada y la pared, impulsada a responder…pero entonces la llegada de una persona llamo la atención de todos. Como si nada Jade dejo su bandeja de comida sobre la mesa mientras botaba al suelo a la marioneta la cual ocupaba el único puesto libre. Típico de Jade West, llego allí como si nada, se sentó sintiéndose dueña del lugar y siguió con su comida omitiendo todas las miradas en ella.

-¿Qué?

Pregunto la misma cansada del silencio y de ser el centro de atención.

-Volviste wiiii.

Con alegría Cat la abrazo, claro que no fue un gesto mutuo, la gótica solo permaneció quieta esperando la chica se cansara de colgársele.

-Ya Cat.

-Un poquito más.

Dijo esta como si estuviese abrazando a la persona mas tierna del mundo ¿Acaso se le había olvidado que era a la chica mala a la cual había acabado de desobedecer?

-Jade no debiste tirar a Rex.

Le dijo Robbie levantándolo y arreglando el cabello alborotado del muñeco.

-O si…

Termino susurrando una vez noto la mirada de la chica en él.

-¿Te volviste a orinar Robbie?

Pregunto Cat una vez se separo de Jade aun feliz por el hecho de que esta estaba sentada a su lado.

-Noooo…

-Vamos viejo, dile a tu chica que has estado pensado en comprar pañales.

Ese era de nuevo Rex dejando en ridículo a su amigo.

-Que bueno que decidieras sentarte con nosotros.

-Como sea Vega. Toma.

Con curiosidad tomo lo que de su mochila la gótica había sacado.

-¿Tan pronto?

-¿Qué es eso?

Pregunto André curioso y confundido al ver la cámara en las manos de su amiga Tori.

-Uno de los castigos que nos implanto Lane…por ya saben…

-Aun no puedo creer lo que hiciste Jade. Me lo prometiste.

Hablo serio Beck quien miraba directamente a Jade, esta tan solo se encogió de hombros mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Eso ya no importa.

Interrumpió Tori, ese tipo de regaño por parte de su amigo no le había gustado para nada...en parte porque eso solo les incumbía a las dos o esa era la razón por la cual quería creer su reacción.

Aprovechando su hora libre Tori se sentó bajo su casillero y abrió su laptop dispuesta a empezar a editar el vídeo que Jade le había dejado, le parecía justo el trato después de todo había sido ella quien termino entrevistando a los muchachos, el problema es que no era muy buena para aquello por lo tanto por medio de tutoriales era la cosa… antes de reproducir el segundo fragmento desconocido la presencia de un chico logro distraerla, al alzar la mirada se topo con Beck sonriéndole.

-Hola Beck.

-¿Qué haces Tori?

-Ya ves, edito vídeos…o eso trato de hacer.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Si eso quieres siéntate en el cómodo suelo y se mi guía.

Accedió la chica, dudar en este momento no era opción después de todo quería terminar con aquello lo antes posible. Una vez el chico se sentó a su lado le dio play al nuevo vídeo; en este se visualizo la panorámica de un salón.

-  
**_"¡Oye tú!"_**_se escucho el fuerte grito tan característico de Jade, el muchacho a quien el dedo pálido señalo volteo hacia los dos lados quedando de un momento a otro solo siendo olvidado por sus dos amigos con quien minutos atrás hablaba_**_"Quédate ahí"_**_ante la orden este trago saliva y agarro su mochila con fuerza_**_"¿Sucede algo Jade?"_**_pregunto este delgado joven sin atreverse a mirar a la chica a los ojos_**_"Estoy haciendo una entrevista mira la cámara"_**_ante su tono de voz este sin vacilar levanto la mirada un tanto temeroso_**_"Responderás mis preguntas sin cuestionar ni una" "…Si…" "¿Eres patético verdad?"_**_el muchacho se froto las manos mientras retrocedía un paso_**_"Supongo"_**_respondió resignado el chico_**_"¿Has sufrido de acoso escolar?"_**_ Se noto al chico pensar unos cuantos minutos_**_"Contesta" "Si, he sufrido bullying" "¿Qué te han hecho?" "Una vez me metieron a la caneca de basura por empujarla sin querer" "¿Empujarla dices? ¿Era una mujer?" "Pues si, de hecho fuiste tú Jade"_**_ante lo dicho el chico volteo hacia atrás deseando librarse de tal entrevista_**_"¿Yo?" "No me hagas daño Jade"_**_sin lograr mantenerse firme por mas segundos el muchacho salió corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo… la cámara enseguida cambio de panorama dejando ahora ver a la chica gótica un tanto contraída_**_"Muy bien… corte, elimina esto Tori"_**_.  
_-

Con lo dicho el vídeo se acabo, tanto Beck como Tori rieron ante lo sucedido, por una parte el chico al estar tan familiarizado al temperamento de Jade y sus acciones…mientras Tori sonreía de solo pensar lo cómico de la situación además no podía olvidar la última parte en donde Jade la había llamado por su nombre sin querer como pocas veces y fuera de eso había dicho _"corte"_ cayendo así en el juego de sus propias palabras…pero que contradictorio.

-Esa es Jade.

Hablo el chico ante el silencio.

-Si…

Se limito a decir una vez puso a reproducir otro vídeo, este al parecer sin ningún margen de error.

-Oye Beck…

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo haces.

-No en serio.

Insistió volteando la mirada hacia este olvidando por completo la entrevista que se reproducía en la pantalla de su computador.

-Pregunta.

-¿Cómo fue que tú y Jade…?

-¿Terminamos juntos?

Interrumpió este conociendo muy bien hacia donde iba a parar la curiosidad de Tori.

-Exacto. Si, Jade es bonita pero…malvada y da terror.

-Yo conocía muy bien la fama de Jade…por algo es popular aquí, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con ella…yo por mi camino ella por el suyo. Todos decían que era mala, bonita, sarcástica y muy talentosa...todo eso poco me importaba para ser sincero, no tenía pareja estable pero si muchas chicas con quien salía de vez en cuando, estaba muy ocupado en mis estudios hasta que paso.

-¿Qué paso?

Pregunto ansiosa como si aquello se tratase de una novela trágica y no era para menos, la duda de cómo aquella pareja se había dado siempre estuvo mas nunca se brindo la oportunidad de conocer la historia…hasta hoy claro.

-Tranquila, voy para allá. Un día yo venia distraído y con una maqueta en las manos, sin darme cuenta y por la prisa que llevaba termine chocando con alguien. Si, Jade a quien le derrame el café en la ropa, me sentí muy apenado y me dispuse a ayudarla dejando mi proyecto en el suelo, no contaba con que todo lo que se hablaba de ella fuera tan cierto, no permitió que me le acercara, no acepto mis disculpas tan solo se limito a pisotear furiosa mi maqueta, esa que me costo un mes en realizar…

-¿En verdad hizo eso?

-No te lo puedo negar, quede furioso y quería matarla o bueno solo reclamarle y hacerla responsable de sus actos por eso la busque aun con la advertencia de André quien ya era mi amigo en ese entonces…ella se limito ese día a ignorarme, ese y la semana entera, al principio solo quería que se disculpara no contando con que Jade no hace esas estupideces como lo llama ella, con los días supe que era diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-Si le hubiera derramado a cualquier otra chica su bebida yo me le hubiera acercado con una sonrisa en mi rostro y sabría que enseguida ella se olvidaría de su ropa recién manchada, me sonreiría y comenzaríamos a coquetear…con Jade fue prácticamente una cachetada a mi ego.

-…Extraño pero te entiendo...su carácter te hizo querer acercarte.

Concluyo sin desearlo relacionando su comienzo con la misma a sabiendas que fue la curiosidad por aquella actitud tan única, fría, malvada, con carácter el que la llevo a pesar de los riegos y rechazos a insistir por una amistad. Ese era prácticamente el mismo caso con Beck, solo que él buscaba algo mas allá.

-Así fue.

-¿Entonces decidiste conquistarla?

-Como nunca pensé hacerlo, trate de todo, citas, confrontaciones, insinuaciones...pero solo una cosa me funciono después de meses de insistencia, adivina que...

-No lo se la verdad.

-Una apuesta, Jade es muy competitiva. Un día le dije que ella no aceptaba mis invitaciones porque temía enamorarse de mí, sabia que la atracción entre los dos exista por lo tanto utilice eso a mi favor. La propuse la apuesta…seriamos como una especie de amigos con derecho el primero en enamorarse perdía.

-Acepto por supuesto.

Concluyo imaginándose tal hecho.

-Acepto y como ya ves los dos perdimos o ganamos...la verdad no se como definirlo.

-Ustedes dos, muchos dicen que son una pareja dispareja…pero yo puedo notar como son realmente compatibles. Tienen muchas cosas en común claro que nadie las veía por sus constantes discusiones…

-Tengo muy bonitos recuerdos con ella yo siento que aun la amo mucho pero mas como amiga y eso no basta para mantener una relación con ella.

-¿Mas como amiga?

-Es complicado Tori, la etapa del enamoramiento paso, la disfrute mucho pero ahora creo que pesan mas sus defectos que lo vivido o por vivir…

-No entiendo mucho tu forma de reflexionar Beck.

-Lo importante es que Jade y yo ya hablamos y dejamos las cosas muy claras…todo gracias a ti.

Concluyo este mientras le daba un pequeño codazo a la chica.

-Te doy gracias por parte de los dos se que Jade es muy orgullosa como para dártelas.

-Ella me las dio a su manera.

-Te entiendo.

Ambos volvieron su vista la pantalla del laptop el cual ya había fulminado la última reproducción.

-Referente al viernes.

Hablo Beck, ambos no siendo capaz de mirarse a los ojos.

-No lo se Beck.

-Tori ya hemos hablado mucho de esto… si es por Jade no te preocupes.

-No se si sea por Jade…bueno si es por ella.

-¿En pocas palabras nunca existirá una posibilidad para mi por ella?

-No quiero perder la amistad que tengo con ella…no cuando me ha costado tanto conseguirla.

-Y no lo harás, créeme, te sorprenderás de lo madura que puede llegar a ser cuando tiene su cabeza despejada ¿Te acuerdas la vez que tuvimos esa no cita?

-Si.

-¿Cómo reacciono Jade?

-…Creo que bien después de todo.

-Exacto, esta vez será igual.

La chica lo reflexiono varios minutos en silencio, si Jade no se molestaría con ella, si ella y Beck ya habían dejado las cosas claras…ambos podían tomar sus caminos sin sentirse atados por lo tanto eso significaba que no estaba tan mal la idea del viernes.

-Creo que tienes razón Beck… ¿Entonces el viernes?

Ambos se miraron por largos segundos cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Esto será lo contrario a una anticita. Vestiremos de acorde, la pasaremos genial y comeremos algo delicioso…te lo prometo.

-Genial me siento mejor al saber que no volveré a escupir mi comida comprada en un carrito.

Ambos rieron un tanto nerviosos porque esta vez saldrían por primera vez a una cita ¿Con que objetivo? Tori prefería pensar que solo era en plan de buenos amigos, pasarla bien y divertirse…Beck por otra parte empezaba a explorar esos sentimientos nunca permitidos por su amiga.

**¿Beck y Tori en una cita? No me boten tomates por ello.**

**Mil gracias por todo espero actualizar pronto.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí**** estoy de vuelta dejandoles un nuevo capitulo.**

**CAP 5**

**Hora 8:10 Am**

Tori tomo algunos libros de su casillero sin prestarle total atención si aquellos eran los cuales necesitaba todo por estar viendo a lo lejos a Jade realizar la misma tarea. Hoy ya era viernes, faltaba medio día para que la cita con Beck se diera y aun no recibía rastros de algún _"pequeño accidente"_ por parte de la gótica, ya todos lo sabían después de todo ocultarlo no seria lo mejor y le sorprendió no obtener respuesta asesina por parte de la misma…sin embargo ella sabia que no todo era color rosa por lo tanto debía estar atenta a los movimientos de la lejana chica, nunca se sabe tal vez se le daba por pasarle el carro encima.

-Hey Tori.

- ¿Qué sucede André?

Pregunto no deseando apartar la vista de su victimaria.

-Yo estoy aquí Tori.

Hablo este logrando que por fin la chica voltease y le brindara media sonrisa.

-¿Estas nerviosa por tu cita?

-No es una cita, no digas cita…no cerca de Jade.

-Jajaja, tranquila. Mírala, esta lo mas de relajada con este asunto ¿Por qué tú haces lo mismo?

Señalo a la nombraba para entonces brindarle su confianza a la morena colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

-Porque hablamos de Jade West alguien muy impredecible.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Sin duda tienes pantalones Tori.

Esta vez fue Robbie quien se metió en la conversación al escuchar las últimas palabras de sus amigos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Vas a salir con Beck. No debo explicarlo mucho.

-Te lo dije André.

-No le prestes atención, Robbie por todo se asusta.

-Hasta con las palomas.

Se burlo la marioneta recibiendo el reproche del chico.

-Sabes que esas son aves impredecibles Rex…como Jade.

Termino de decirlo mirando a Tori con preocupación.

-Ya basta Robbie.

Le callo el moreno al notar que esa pequeña confianza que había logrado transmitirle a Tori de nuevo se evaporaba.

-Pero es la verdad.

-No porque Jade sea mala y este capacitada para romperle la cara a Tori signifique que lo vaya a hacer.

-Ustedes no son de mucha ayuda.

Con lo dicho Tori cerró la puerta de su casillero dejando atrás a sus dos amigos peleando cada uno argumentando el posible buen o mal comportamiento que la gótica podría tener con ella…solo rogaba que André fuese el de la razón.

**Hora 10:45 Am**

-¿Lista para la cita?

Pregunto Beck al notar la presencia de la morena.

-Ammm claro.

-Beck tienes que llevarle una flor a Tori.

-¿Por qué Cat?

Preguntaron tanto Tori como Beck a la vez escuchando la risita frágil de su compañera.

-Eso hace un caballero en las citas. Una vez mi hermano salió con una muchacha y…resulto siendo hombre.

Ambos se voltearon a mirar confusos y decidieron así continuar su camino dejando atrás a Cat quien se reía simulando hablar con su jirafa...

-Entonces… ¿Quieres la flor?

-No Beck…no es necesario. Tengo que ir a clases.

-Igual, nos vemos luego.

**Hora 2:30 Pm**

-Contéstame Trina.

Aparentemente la menor de los Vega hablaba con su teléfono celular quien esperando el tono después de varios segundos se colgó…su hermana le había colgado de nuevo. Levanto la mirada indignada ¿Cómo era posible que le colgara? Le echo de nuevo un vistazo al parqueadero y efectivamente el auto de Trina no estaba y eso solo significaba que la había vuelto a dejar tirada… ¿Pero como era posible? Sus padres ya le habían advertido que una mas y todo indicaba castigo pero al parecer esta advertencia poco le importaba a su hermana.

-¿Sola Vega?

Esa voz hizo reaccionar de inmediato a la morena quien se enderezo y tomo fuerte su maleta como si esta fuese su confort para entonces mirar a la chica a los ojos.

-Ehhh…algo así Jade.

-Trina te dejo tirada por lo que veo.

-Es Trina de quien hablamos.

-Ni tu hermana te soporta Vega.

-Cállate.

Le dijo lamentándose por su imprudencia ¿Acaso se le había olvidado que en pocas horas saldría con su ex novio?

-Ven conmigo yo te llevo.

Por unos segundos tuvo el impulso de seguirla como si sus palabras fueran ordenes para sus oídos pero entonces se detuvo, la gótica al notar aquello se vio en la obligación de volver.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No soy tan inocente como para caer en la misma trampa dos veces…si la vez pasada no pudiste enterrarme hoy si. No, gracias por tus intenciones pero no.

-Vamos Vega ¿Me crees tan mala?

-Ahh Si.

Hablo como si eso fuese obvio.

-Bien pues suerte en tu cita.

Con lo dicho la mas alta partió hacia su auto dejando a una Tori mas que asustada pues una vez la morena escucho aquello un vació en el estomago la hizo temblar por unos segundos...observo a la chica marchar aun no sintiéndose segura del todo, le costaron varios minutos volver a retomar confianza al terreno.

**Hora 4:00 Pm**

Al entrar a la casa se dejo caer en el gran sillón rojo, cansada y agotada con sudor en la frente y todo porque su hermana la había dejado tirada por lo tanto no le quedo de otra que llegar caminando, ahora se preguntaba si en verdad valió la pena rechazar la invitación de Jade.

-¡Trina!

Grito con notable molestia en su voz.

-No grites Tori estoy en la cocina.

Hablo la mayor como si nada mientras metía su mano en la caja de cereales y comía de estos... a los segundos se levanto acercándose hacia su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres?

Le pregunto al sentarse a su lado.

-Juro que voy a matarte.

Tori enojada trato de levantarse pero si que se encontraba cansada, al notar las intenciones la hermana mayor se aparto de ella con precaución.

-Quisieres, no puedes ni levantarte.

-Si, no puedo hacerlo porque me dejaste tirada…cuantas veces mis padres te han dicho que no te olvides de mí ¿Yo éxito lo sabias?

-No fue mi intención dejarte pero me ofrecí a darle un aventón a mi futuro novio así que tú entenderás.

-Así que me dejaste tirada por un chico que recién conoces.

-Si.

-¿Acaso él es mas importante que yo?

-Eso no se pregunta hermanita…es obvio que si.

-Yo también te quiero.

Susurro levantándose despacio quería dormir antes de tener que alistarse para su cita por lo tanto poco tiempo tenia. Lamentablemente sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por su querida hermana quien se le atravesó en el camino.

-De aquí no te vas hasta que me des las gracias.

-¿Ahora que bicho de pico?

-Ninguno, acéptalo Tori, yo tenía la razón con respecto a Beck…ahora tú y él saldrán mas tarde.

-No es lo que tú piensas.

-No trates de tapar el sol con un solo dedo hermanita…sabes, hasta podría decir que hacen bonita pareja. No lo arruines tonta.

Quiso objetar tales ideas por parte de su fastidiosa hermana pero ya era muy tarde esta se le había adelantando corriendo escalera arriba, en otras circunstancias la hubiese perseguido pero realmente en ese momento poca energía le quedaba.

**Hora 6:00 Pm**

Se observo frente al espejo de pies a cabeza aun no logrando decidir entre el conjunto de su mano derecha o el de la izquierda. Tan indecisa estuvo que sintió la necesidad de gritar el nombre de su hermana buscando ayuda pero cayo en cuenta que eso solo seria peor, después ¿Quién se la aguantaría inventando noviazgos y amoríos? Por ello prefirió mantenerla alejada lo mas posible.

-No me queda de otra. Al pinochazo.

Hablo dejando las mudas de ropa en la cama.

-Pinochito y su mujer se sentaron a comer…

Inicio la canción pero entonces su móvil logro sacarla de concentración…pronto corrió hacia su escritorio tomando entre sus manos su peraphone para contestar.

-Hola.

_"¿Victoria Vega?"_

-¿Aquí con Tori allá con quien?

_"Tori que alegría que me contestaras…soy Lane"_

-¿Lane, qué sucedió?

Pregunto el que el hombre consiguiera su número telefónico no era difícil lo extraño realmente era que el mismo se atreviera a romper con su privacidad después de todo para él todo tras las puertas de Hollywood Arts era independiente a su trabajo.

_"Necesito que prestes otro servicio social"_

-Claro. El lunes pasare junto a Jade por la oficina y…

_"No es mi intención interrumpirte pero veo que no me entiendes. Las necesito ahora"_

-¿Ahora?

_"Ahora. Anota la dirección, es urgente…aquí les diré que sucede"_

No la dejo ni siquiera despedirse después de todo el consejero ya había colgado la llamada. Se quedo observando por varios minutos la pantalla de su celular sintiéndose mal después de todo tendría que cancelarle a su amigo de improvisto…solo esperaba que el muchacho la comprendiera.

** Hora 7:00 Pm**

Salió del taxi tras pagar una suma grande de dinero al no lograr que nadie la llevase, trato de contactar a Jade pero esta una vez se dio cuenta que era ella le colgó y nunca mas le volvió a contestar, a los minutos llamo a Beck disculpándose por su inesperada cancelación; no podía omitir el hecho de que lo escucho ciertamente confundido y por último abatido… cuando le pidió el favor a Trina de traerla esta se negó aun cuando no estaba haciendo nada y todo porque según ella su hermana menor cometía el peor error del mundo dejando plantado a un chico tan deseado como lo era Beck, por última instancia busco a su padre quien para su lamento había salido a trotar por lo tanto no le quedo de otra que sacar ahorros de su cochinito y tomar el bendito taxi. Cuando estuvo frente a la casa en donde visiblemente debía llegar golpeo y en menos de cinco segundos la puerta se abrió y se vio dentro de la misma vivienda con Lane vestido elegantemente mientras la llevaba la cocina.

-¿Para que soy buena?

-Hoy es mi aniversario con mi esposa…la llevare a cenar y necesito alguien que cuide de los niños ¿Podrías?

-Pensé que esto seria un servicio comunitario.

-Créeme, me salvas la vida si aceptas ser su niñera.

-Pero… yo cancele una cita por venir aquí.

-¿5 dólares la hora?

-Que sean 7

-5 o nada.

-Ahh esta bien.

Acepto resignada por lo menos trataría de recompensar parte del dinero que había tomado de su alcancía.

-Trato hecho.

La pareja se despidió de sus hijo, tanto la niña como el niño le brindaron un beso a cada uno de sus padres recibiendo un fuerte abrazo por parte de estos…Tori se limito a sonreír una vez ambos se despidieron de ella…para cuando la puerta se cerro la chica se volteo topándose con el par de criaturas mirándola fijamente muy curiosos y se podría decir que hasta tímidos.

-Hola…soy Tori ¿Ustedes son?

Pregunto tratando de romper el hielo con el par. Estos ante su presentación improvisada se miraron el uno al otro.

-Soy Mike y ella es mi hermana Liz.

-Mike y Liz un gusto en conocerlos ¿Quieren hacer algo en especial?

-¡Dulces!

Gritaron los dos niños felices ante la sola idea de meterse a la boca toda clase de caramelos.

-Yo…no creo que sea bueno comer dulces a esta hora.

-Dulces bruja.

Esta vez fue la angelical chica de no más de 7 años quien la encaro logrando que la mayor retrocediera, como si ese angelito se hubiese acabado de convertir en un monstruo.

-Yo…no puedo darles dulces.

Se mantuvo firme pero no contó con aquel puntapié que el niño al atreverse a contradecirlos le dio, tanto fue el dolor que se vio en el piso quejándose y evitando que alguna mala palabra saliera de su boca.

-¡A comer dulces!

Ambos pequeñines salieron corriendo hacia la cocina con las claras intenciones de destrozar todo con tal de conseguir lo que querían.

**Hora 7:30 Pm**

-Ya esta bien…creo que han comido muchos chocolates.

Hablo Tori entrando en la cocina notando la cara embarrada de los chiquillos quienes llevaban más de 30 minutos allá. Si, le costo media hora retomar valor contra esos pequeños. –

-Jugar, jugar jugar.

Hablo con cierto grado de hiperactividad el niño quien tomo de la mano a su hermana llevándosela lejos de allí. Ahora comprendía Tori el porque Lane le advirtió un especial cuidado con la comida que les daba _"ni se te ocurra darles azúcar o cualquier especie de dulce. No si quieres que esta sea una noche tranquila para ti"_ no lo había tomado tan enserio pero viendo cuanta energía cobraban prefirió guardar cualquier rastro de paquete aprovechando la ausencia de los mismos.

-Por favor no rompan nada.

Expreso Tori desde la sala sentándose en el gran sofá tras escuchar las risas de los niños. Hoy presentía seria una muy larga noche, para cuando predio la televisión y logro programar su novela preferida _"enredos de amor"_ los pequeños aparecieron a su lado logrando sobresaltarla pues tan solo los noto cuando ambos se atravesaron ante la programación que veía.

-¿Necesitan algo?

-Guerra de almohadas.

La pequeña ante la declaración de su hermano tomo el cojín que llevaba en su mano y golpeo la cabeza de Tori logrando que la misma cayera hacia atrás.

-¿Pero que? Auchhh.

Se quejo al notar cierta jaqueca ¿Como una almohada podía hacer tanto daño? Esa pregunta nació en ella al sentir un hilo de sangre recorrer su frente.

-¿Qué traes en esa almohada?

Preguntó asustada.

-Aquí me gusta guardar mis cubos de rubik.

La pequeña saco uno de aquellos cuadrados perfectamente armado mientras se lo tiraba a Tori quien ágil se agacho evitando otro futuro golpe.

-¿Quieren matarme acaso?

-Mi ejército ataca.

Y con unos gritos los pequeños se le lanzaron a la morena quien se levando de inmediato huyendo de los mismos quienes saltaban con gran agilidad tratando de darle golpes con sus especiales cojines… para cuando Tori se sintió a salvo estando al otro lado del comedor, Mike saco una pistola de juguete disparando como loco hacia el cuerpo de su niñera…balines salieron directo al rostro, brazos y abdomen de la chica, ante los constantes disparos y los chillidos agudos de la esta los pequeños reían no comprendiendo que era esa clase de comportamiento por la cual una niñera no les duraba mas de una noche…

-Basta…no…por favor.

Suplico Tori, al notar que poco caso le harían salió corriendo y en el único lugar que logro protegerse fue en el baño, ese que se encontraba cerca del living. Asustada y adolorida se recostó en la puerta escuchando los gritos de los niños a su espalda ¿Ahora como saldría de allí ilesa? Levanto su blusa un poco notando como pequeñas marcas se le formaban a causa de los recién disparos recibidos…al parecer ya inmune no se iría a su casa.

Media hora llevaba allí encerrada y aun escuchaba a los diablillos hacer desastres, esos niños a pesar de su aspecto angelical no eran más que unas criaturas malvadas y agresivas ¿Cómo podría huir de estos dos?

-Llamare a André.

Antes de hacerlo se detuvo…si su amigo venia por ella terminaría siendo víctima de los pequeños, si llamaba a Cat lo mas probable es que esta nunca llegar posiblemente porque se perdería, si Robbie asistía allí estaba segura que esos pequeños lo amarrarían y terminarían haciendo cuanta tortura posible a Rex, y Beck…no tenía cara para buscar su ayuda.

-Estoy sola en esto.

Cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse solo una persona llego a su cabeza: Jade West ¿Quién era mas malvada que ella? Pronto se vio a la chica reír sin control, si esos pequeños querían probar de su propia medicina les traería a la perfecta, bueno si la chica se dignaba a hacerle aquel favor.

El tono llego…una, dos tres veces. Colgó pero enseguida volvió a insistir, de nuevo el mismo resultado. Pero no, si alguien podía llegar a ser persistente esa era Tori Vega quien no se canso incluso aun cuando llevaba mas de 10 llamadas... a la onceava el tono irritado de la chica por fin le llegó a sus oídos.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Vega?

-Yo…necesito tu ayuda.

Enseguida escucho una risa seca como respuesta.

-Te colgare.

-No por favor. Estoy en problemas.

-¿Acaso Beck no es tu tipo de chico?

-¿Beck…? No estoy con Beck.

Ante aquello presintió que por lo menos había logrando llamar la atención de la chica.

-¿No tenían una cita?

-La cancele y todo por ser niñera.

-Si que sabes divertirte... ¿Que es lo que quieres Vega?...

-Estos niños me tienen encerrada en un baño.

Como lo supuso una fuerte carcajada se escucho al otro lado de la línea…espero varios segundos hasta que por fin la risa cedió.

-Estos niños son malvados, me gritaron bruja, me pegaron un puntapié, casi me rompen la cabeza, tengo marcas de balines...Jade ayúdame.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Somos amigas.

-Adiós.

-No espera… hazlo aunque sea por todo lo que yo he hecho por ti.

-Vaya eso sonó muy agresivo para ser la inocente y de buen corazón Tori.

-Mira te daré todo el dinero que vaya a ganar esta noche cuidando a estos niños.

-¿Cuál es la dirección?

-¿Vendrás?

-No prometo nada.

Con eso le bastaba, tras dictarle el lugar en donde estaba rogó que Jade hiciese lo impensable: ayudarla, porque en verdad si no era ella se vería toda la noche encerrada en aquel cuarto.

Ya perdiendo la esperanza Tori se lamento el haberle cancelado a Beck por estar allí, algo le decía que tras esperar a Jade una hora eso significaba que ya no vendría. _"¡Que alguien me salve!"_ estado _"ENCERRADA EN UN BAÑO"_ una vez envió aquello por medio de su peraphone un estruendo se escucho en la puerta principal, uno que la hizo incorporarse de golpe para que entonces unos gritos la hicieron pegar la oreja en la puerta _"les llego la hora mocosos"_ y nunca para ser sincera se había sentido tan feliz de escuchar a Jade gritar, tras lo dicho siguieron otros pequeños gritos, los sonidos de algunos objetos caer y en menos de cinco minutos dos golpes en la puerta del baño…retrocedió un poco preguntándose quién había salido victorioso, ¿Jade o los diablillos?

-¿Quién es?

Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

-No seas tonta…abre la puerta.

Como si hubiese sido salvaba de alguna especie de secuestro la chica dentro del baño abrió y se le lanzo a los brazos de la mas alta quien no recibió muy a gusto el abrazo.

-Suéltame.

-Un poquito más.

Trato de alargar lo más que pudo aquel gesto, con este quería transmitir su agradecimiento así que se vio tratando de copiar las estrategias de su amiga pelirroja.

-Tres, dos…

Enseguida notando que las palabras _"un poquito más"_ solo le funcionaban a Cat se separo alejándose medio metro.

-Yo solo quería agradecértelo.

-Lo harás dándome el dinero que me prometiste.

-Claro, Lane me dará el pago una vez llegue.

Tras lo dicho la gótica se dirigió hacia el centro de la sala viéndose Tori obligada a seguir sus pasos pues no se atrevía a separase mucho, no al sentir la vista de esos niños encima suyo quienes frunciendo el ceño levantaban todo el desastre. Y esa era Jade, no solo había controlado a esos dos sino que también los estaba obligando a recoger todo el desorden que habían ocasionado durante su estadía.

-¿Qué haremos hasta entonces?

Pregunto al notar como con confianza Jade se tiraba en el asiento individual colocando los pies sobre la mesa pequeña. Tori copio su acto con un poquito más de delicadeza sentándose en el sofá.

-Tú bicho.

Llamo la gótica con ese tono particular en su voz con la cual siempre hacia orinar a Robbie.

-Haz palomitas-

-Pe...pero yo no se…

-¡Ahora!

Rápidamente el niño salió corriendo directo a la cocina, la morena estuvo a punto de ayudarlo pero entonces recordó sus marcas a causa del mismo así que en su sitio se quedo observando como esta vez Jade sincronizaba una película al parecer de su gusto pues ahí dejo de cambiar los canales. A los minutos el pequeño llego con el pedido de la malvada chica quien le arrebato el tazón haciéndolo temblar.

-¿No que no sabias?

-Yo…

-¿Quieres limonada Tori?

Le pregunto la chica estando dispuesta a extorsionar al máximo a esos dos chiquillos después de todo ante su entrada había recibido un par de golpes por parte de ellos y un mordisco cosa que iba a cobrar durante toda la noche tanto que estaba empezando a planear la mejor manera de hacer que esos dos tuvieran durante semanas pesadillas.

-Me encantaría una limonada.

-Ya la oíste.

A Tori le fue inevitable sonreír ¿Cómo era posible que tratar como esclavos a esos dos pequeños le produjera satisfacción? Era posible y todo porque horas atrás se vio encerrada a causa de ellos, con temor y abrazándose las piernas. Ahora gracias a Jade los papeles se habían invertido y vaya que disfrutaba ser la mala aquella noche, si así se sentía su amiga todo el tiempo empezaba a comprender su actitud...

-Oye. Dame palomitas.

Exigió más con humor que otra cosa logrando llamar la atención de la gótica.

-¿Quieres? Pues bien aquí tienes.

Levantándose del cómodo sillón derramo la mitad del tazón bañando en crispetas a Tori quien para su sorpresa tan solo comenzó a reír, esa chica debía estar de muy buen humor o ser una tonta para no molestarse y Jade prefería pensar en la última opción como la acertada...

-Gracias, están muy ricas.

Comento echándose a la boca una que había acabado de sacar de su leve escote...hoy su viernes no había sido como tanto lo estuvo imaginando durante toda la semana, pero no se quejaba, tenía a dos niños que le servían toda clase de comida, una buena película de suspenso y a Jade que aunque no fuera la chica mas amable y buena del mundo sabia que con ella nunca existía el aburrimiento.

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, todos muy valiosos para mi y me ayudan a construir mejor esta historia.**  
**¿Que tal les pareció la no cita?**  
**Espero que les agradara esta nueva actualización...**

**Besos y Abrazos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno volví y espero este capítulo logre ser del agrado de todas las personas que me regalan un poquito de su valioso tiempo al leer esta historia que estoy escribiendo, gracias a quienes apoyan mi escrito y claro esta también a quienes me escriben tan grandiosos comentarios los cuales son todos valiosos y disfruto leer. **

**CAP 6**

-Entonces pasamos el cuchillo lentamente sintiendo la textura y así se le echa mermelada de mora a un pan ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Sikowitz yo te pregunte si con mi actuación lograre el papel.

-Lo se Tori pero me parece importante que todos sepan como se prepara un buen desayuno.

-¡Sikowitz!

Regaño la chica y no era para menos, hacia dos días había presentado una audición para un papel en la futura película llamada _"matemos a Cupido"_ una comedia sobre el desamor y la cruda realidad… el personaje al cual aspiro fue al de la mejor amiga de la protagonista; una chica jocosa y sarcástica, el problema habían sido los nervios que le jugaron una mala pasada.

-Para mi lo hiciste bien Tori.

-Gracias Cat.

-Fue tan buena tu actuación que me dieron ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Rex.

Con la mirada reprochó a Jade como si aquello le importase a la chica…como siempre tan cariñosa.

-Oye muñeca no te desquites conmigo.

Dijo Rex ganándose de recompensa el dedo medio por parte de la gótica.

-Tori a tu personaje le falto mas sarcasmo ¿Una pizca de Jade quizá?

Comento el profesor quien desvió enseguida la mirada al notar el enojo en la nombrada.

-Aun así siento que con tu actuación basta para que te den el papel. Si te eligen aprende a soltarte mas, ya lo has logrado antes, esto será pan comido…pan con mermelada de mora comido.

-Ese papel es tuyo Tori.

Hablo Beck regalándole una sincera sonrisa logrando así hacer sentir peor a Tori ¿Cómo podía estar tan bien con ella si termino plantándolo?

-Gracias Beck espero que así sea.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer y ya?

Interrumpió Jade, llevaba tres horas sin su café matutino, ese que compraba una vez llegaba a Hollywod Arts y todo por culpa de su tonto hermano al cual había tenido que llevar a la escuela haciendo como raro que llegara tarde…el problema era que esta vez mas de lo común.

-Jade tiene razón, yo también tengo hambre. Ese pan con mermelada de Sikowitz me provoco.

Hablo André apoyando la idea de Jade como pocas veces concordaban. Ante aquello todos empezaron a sentir el hambre _"si, vamos"_ dijeron los demás…pero antes de salir Sikowitz lo impidió tirando una silla hacia la puerta, todos saltaron hacia atrás agradeciendo no salir lastimados.

-¿Estas loco Sikowitz?

Encaro enojada Jade dispuesta a devolverle la silla pero fue Beck quien se le interpuso en el camino.

-Gracias Beck por eso…yo solo necesitaba que no se fueran aun, Tori, Jade tengo algo que entregarles.

-Si tenías que hablar con nosotras ¿Por qué no lo dijiste y ya?

-Porque…no se me ocurrió Tori. Ahora vengan.

Ambas se acercaron, Tori curiosa y Jade con pereza.

-¿Qué es eso?

Pregunto Cat desde atrás al notar una jaula.

-El conejo de mi mamá chicos. Lane me comento que ustedes están realizando servicio comunitario por el pequeño accidente en donde Tori se resbalo en el inodoro.

-¿Accidente?

Comento sarcástico André resaltando que eso de_ "accidente"_ no tenía nada, en especial cuando pudo Sikowitz evitarlo pero como raro este salió corriendo evitando complicarse la vida.

-En fin, necesito que lo cuiden por dos días.

-Pero no somos niñeras ni cuidadoras de mascotas.

Intento rehusarse Tori pero no contaba con que esta vez no tendría el apoyo de Jade quien siempre se negaba a todo.

-Esta bien lo cuidaremos.

-¿Cómo?

Tori observo a Jade con rareza como si esa no fuese la chica adicta al café y a las tijeras.

-Cállate y llévalo Vega.

-Pero…

Y así termino Tori cargando aquella jaula por todo el descanso, desde la mesa hasta los casilleros en donde faltando pocos minutos para iniciar su próxima clase tomo su cuaderno preguntándose donde podría dejar al señor _"coco"_ nombre de la mascota.

-¿Qué haré contigo pequeño copo de algodón?

Pregunto con ternura mientras metía un dedo entre la rendija logrando que el conejo lo olfateara quizá comprobando si era o no comida.

-Yo te lo puedo cuidar hasta el final de la jornada.

Esa voz la hizo incorporarse topándose con Beck quien de nuevo le sonreía_ "no curves tus labios de esa manera"_ tuvo la intención de gritar sintiéndose como siempre nerviosa y un tanto incomoda ante aquel gesto.

-No quiero incomodarte…también tienes clases y…

-En realidad en este momento tan solo tengo un examen, puedo terminarlo rápido y salir de clases. Te estaré esperando en el estacionamiento allí te entrego a este pequeño.

-No quiero aprovecharme de ti.

-Somos amigos ¡No!…para eso estamos, para aprovecharnos. Créeme que cuando necesite que hagas algo por mi tendrás que hacerlo, estarías en deuda.

-Esta bien. Te veré a la salida.

-Nos vemos allá. Y por cierto, con esta me deberías un favor y una salida.

-Lo se, no quería cancelar nuestra cita es solo que...

-Tranquila, debo aceptar que pensé todo era una excusa para faltar pero Jade me lo contó todo.

-Yo no quería faltarte, no soy una mentirosa. Además ¿Jade te lo contó? ¿Qué exactamente?

Pregunto con precaución nunca se sabia que podría inventarse aquella chica.

-¿Quieres palabras exactas?

-Exactas…

-Dijo algo como_ "la tonta de Vega me llamo llorando porque estaba encerrada en el baño de Lane, al parecer dos niños la asustaron tanto que no quería salir de allí, estuvo toda la noche cuidando a esos mocosos"_ y comento algo de unos 25 dólares que no tiene importancia en este momento.

-No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso.

-Ya te lo dije Jade y yo terminamos bien las cosas…esta vez nuestra relación llego a su fin.

_"Nuestra relación llego a su fin"_ esas palabras quedaron en su cabeza durante un largo tiempo haciéndola caer en cuenta hasta hoy que Jade y Beck ya no estaban juntos ni volverían a estarlo, fuese lo que habían hablado en el salón de química al parecer solo había terminado separándolos por completo y ella de tonta creyendo que tan solo los uniría mas _"las cosas son por algo Tori, no te preocupes"_ se dio ánimos…ya contaba por lo menos con que Jade no sufriría mas por el chico y que Beck podría volver a conocer nuevas personas con la total libertad. Y lo mejor de todo siendo amigos.

Cuando salió de clases tras despedirse de Cat con quien estuvo a la última hora partió hacia el punto de encuentro de Beck, Jade le había dicho que el conejo se quedaría en su casa pues su madrastra odiaba los animales por lo tanto no hubo mucho que contradecir _"donde manda capitán no manda marinero"_ fue lo que le dijo la chica tras cortar sus palabras de forma abrupta, algo le decía que terminaría cuidando a la pequeña mascota ella sola. Para cuando llego pudo notar al chico canadiense hablando con una hermosa rubia, muy sonriente y podría jurar que coqueto mientras la muchacha muy femenina tomaba las puntas de su cabello moviendo lentamente la cadera...decidió mantenerse apartada hasta que la misma salió del lugar despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de su amigo, cuando el terreno estuvo despejado se le acerco.

-Hey tú.

-Hey yo.

-Te vi con esa linda chica… ¿Paso algo que contar?

Pregunto curiosa mientras tomaba entre sus manos la jaula con el animal dentro.

-Se llama Elena, le gusta que le digan Lena. Es una chica interesante.

-¿El viejo Beck vuelve?

-Ni tanto. Ya he puesto mi atención en alguien.

En silencio se quedaron los dos…ninguno atreviéndose a continuar con aquella charla, de pronto apareció Trina y Tori cosa que era casi imposible lo agradeció quien paso de largo y con un _"vámonos tengo que mandarme hacer la manicura"_ la arrastro lejos de su amigo, a duras penas se despidió con un gesto de manos y una pequeña sonrisa…no sabia por qué pero esa nueva actitud del chico hacia ella empezaba a hacerla sentir la necesidad de alejarse un poco de él.

Pronto dejo al conejo encima de uno de sus cojines mientras preparaba una taza de cereal, hoy su plan era esperar todo el día en casa, sin apartarse ni un segundo del teléfono después de todo en cualquier momento la podían llamar esperaba que fuese para darle una buena noticia sobre la película y el papel por el cual había audicionado.

-Con tu compañía todo será más fácil.

Le hablo al conejo mientras acariciaba levemente su cabecita. Cuando se sentó en el sillón y se acomodo echándose una manta encima la puerta le indico que alguien había llegado. _"Pero que buena hora de golpear"_ pensó la chica con pereza tras sentirse tan bien acomodada.

-¿Jade?...

-Tan pronto y en pijama, si que no tienes vida Vega.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a cuidar al conejo.

Hablo esta mientras tiraba sus cosas en el sillón más cercano para acercársele al animal, ante ello Tori se interpuso.

-Por el amor de Dios no le hagas daño.

-Estas exagerando, no le haré nada.

-Dame tus tijeras entonces. Estoy sola en casa y no me quiero sentir en peligro.

Extendió su mano esperando dicho objeto.

-Como si unas tijeras fuese lo único con lo que te puedo cortar esa lengua suelta.

Comento más resignada se las entrego a su compañera.

-¿Contenta?

-Algo.

Susurro recordando que se trataba de Jade quien con cuanta cosa insignificante podría hacerle daño. En silencio ambas se sentaron muy alejadas con el conejo en el medio, decidió dejar la programación de _"Drake y Josh"_ una serie que le encanto desde su primera emisión. Al paso de los minutos y ya sintiéndose en confianza porque después de todo esa era su propia casa comenzó a reír ante la ocurrencia de los hermanastros por unos instantes y al inicio de un espacio comercial sintió a la chica gótica mirarla fijamente, sin debatirse mucho se volteo logrando comprobar que efectivamente la chica la miraba extraña con los brazos cruzados y las piernas encima de la mesa, su sentado típico al parecer.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Por qué debería suceder algo?

Sintió cierto nerviosismo en su respuesta.

-¿Jade…?

-Solo tráeme algo de comer.

Ordenó esta cansada de aquel improvisado interrogatorio.

-Esta bien… ¿Cereal o emparedado?

-Café.

-No hay café.

-Quiero café.

-Esta bien hago café.

Hablo no deseando discutir innecesariamente. Una vez en la cocina se dispuso a hacerlo. Sirvió una taza grande de café caliente, esperando que le gustase a la chica no deseaba que luego se lo botara a la cara, no estando recién hecho…cuando se acerco a la sala no se atrevió a cruzar del todo la cocina al toparse con una escena nunca prevista…en el regazo de Jade se encontraba el conejo siendo acariciado y mimado por la misma, era una imagen podía jurar tierna… ¿Tierna Jade? Para reírse si alguien se lo contaba pero viéndolo le fue inevitable no sonreír, eran sus pucheros y la forma de tratar al conejo lo cual causo tal efecto en sus labios y una extraña calidez en su interior.

-¿Quién es una cosa linda?

La chica gótica acariciaba y le hablaba al conejo, había tratado de mantenerse en el límite con este pero esos animales definitivamente eran su debilidad.

-El conejo y tú son una cosa linda.

Se atrevió a decir como si aquella faceta de Jade fuese a durar para siempre no dándose cuenta que podía estar cavando su propia tumba.

-Piensa bien lo que vas a decir Vega.

Advirtió Jade al sentirse pillada por la persona menos adecuada.

-¿Así que te gustan los conejos?

Comento no sintiéndose capaz de volver a hacer otro comentario burlón a Jade, no aun por lo menos.

-Es una de las pocas cosas que amo…como las tijeras o mi café.

Con lo dicho le arrebato la taza a Tori brindándole el primer sorbo. No estaba nada mal pero claro que no lo iba a aceptar.

-Realmente debí escoger los cereales.

Tori observo con nervios como la chica rechazaba su café dejándolo en la mesa para centrar su atención en _"coco"_ el conejo. De pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza…rápido de la nevera saco una zanahoria dispuesta a iniciar un juego del cual sabia en el fondo no saldría muy bien librada pero sentía que lo valía.

-Si te gustan los conejos me imagino que las zanahorias también son de tu agrado.

Hablo en juego mientras se agachaba frente a ella mostrándole la zanahoria, esta a escasos centímetros de los rostros de ambas, podría decirse que era lo único que las separada…ninguna dispuesta a ceder. Por unos instantes la mirada de Jade cambio y eso lo pudo notar Tori quien pensó la chica le metería esa zanahoria en la nariz pero para su asombro la chica le dedico una sonrisa malditamente hermosa.

-Me encantan.

Tori observo como Jade hábil le daba un pequeño mordisco a la punta de esta…un gesto tiernamente sexi ¿Acaso eso se podía? Al parecer para esa chica frente la morena nada era imposible. Tori se vio observando los labios carnosos de la chica, hoy los traía tan rosados, tan llamativos, ante aquellos pensamientos lo que mas quiso hacer fue alejarse pero había cierta comodidad con la cercanía aun peligrando le gustaba aquello, pronto se vio bajando la zanahoria deseando que nada se interpusiera ante la vista del rostro de su compañera pero entonces el teléfono empezó a sonar logrando sobresaltar a ambas.

-Contesto yo.

Claro que contestaba ella, era la única de la casa que se encontraba allí y quien lo diría junto a Jade y un conejo.

-Hola.

_"¿Señorita Victoria Vega?"_

-Esa soy yo.

_"Hablamos de la producción matemos a Cupido"_

-Ohhh se cual es esa producción.

Insistió nerviosa y a punto de explotar….solo esperaba las palabras adecuadas salieran de la boca del hombre que mantenía la otra línea. Ante el salto leve que dio Tori a Jade le fue inevitable no centrarse en esta recibiendo su llamada, pudo notar como los ojos se le iluminaron…gesto que no duro, pronto esa gran sonrisa que hubiese querido apagar ella se borro sola quizá por las palabras de la persona desconocida, luego la escucho tartamudear para pronunciar algo como_ "no...no importa. Gracias por su tiempo"_ y tras ello bajo el teléfono dejando escapar un suspiro, pero no de amor, felicidad, emoción, mas bien de tristeza y agotamiento. Jade trato de evitar que la pregunta saliera de sus labios pero por mas que lo intento no pudo.

-¿Sucede algo Tori?

Al instante se lamento, no solo había sonado curiosa sino que también comprensiva con aquella chica que no merecía nada de eso de su parte, en realidad aun no encontraba quien si…aunque Cat, claro ella era la excepción a todas las reglas impuestas por la gótica.

-Tenías razón Jade...Jajaja. Hice tan mal mi actuación que apuesto tuviste que controlarte mucho para no arrancarle la cabeza a Rex.

Ante esas palabras claro que se sorprendió, eso solo significaba que el papel no era suyo…al instante se escucharía decir algo como _"Vega no tienes talento, acéptalo"_ pero simplemente eso nunca salio de su boca y todo tras notar la tristeza y la decepción en la chica ¿Para que empeorar la situación?

-Pero no importa, habrá más oportunidades.

Tori sacudió la cabeza tratando de animarse ante sus propias palabras mientras con esfuerzo logro enfrentar la mirada de la gótica, esperaba alguna burla o siquiera una carcajada pero nada. Sin duda la sorprendió y a la vez lo agradeció, una palabra de las que acostumbraba a decir Jade y ella rompería en llanto.

-No mientas Vega estas tan enojada que quieres mandar a todo el mundo al diablo.

-Bueno puede ser pero... se me pasara.

-¿Y la señorita sonrisas que hace cuando esta enojada?

-Yo no hablo así Jade.

Grito furiosa importándole poco a quien había acabado de callar.

-No te desquites conmigo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas. No queda más…

-Tienes razón me largo, no vale la pena estar aquí.

Jade se dirigió hacia la salida tomando sus cosas, pasos atrás venía Tori, algo le decía que la chica se encerraría a llorar o simplemente negar el hecho de cómo se sentía por lo tanto se detuvo centímetros antes de salir para dar media vuelta de nuevo.

-¿Qué suce…?

Tori no alcanzo a cuestionar pregunta real cuando se sintió atrapada por el agarre de la mayor, sabia que pasaría a continuación sin importar cuanta objeción seria arrastrada pero la cuestión es que esta vez no había cuarto de conserje a donde ir.

-Vendrás conmigo.

-¿A dónde?

Trato por todos los medios de agarrarse de la puerta en especial cuando se encontraba en pijama pero esto le importo poco a su compañera quien de un jalón fuerte logro hacerla llegar hasta su auto y ante un empujón la entro en este, obligada termino en el asiento del copiloto. Ese auto nunca le traía buena espina pero ya que mas daba cosa peor que haber sido rechazada no le podía suceder hoy.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Pregunto tras llevar mínimo quince minutos en silencio viendo como salían por una autopista casi deshabitada.

-Cuando estoy enojada, muy enojada no como lo usual.

Explico ganándole al razonamiento de Tori.

-Yo no me pongo a llorar como una tonta viendo Drake y Josh .

-Bueno no todo el mundo le gusta tirarle tijeras a las personas.

-Omitiré lo que acabas de decir Vega pero solo porque me acabo de dar cuenta que deje mis tijeras en tu casa así que siéntete afortunada.

Ambas volvieron a retomar el silencio, en realidad fue Tori quien decidió desviar la mirada hacia la ventana no viendo la hora de volver a su casa para llorar, porque si, Jade tenia razón en eso. Al detenerse el auto la morena visualizo todo a su alrededor saliendo del mismo una vez Jade lo hizo, toda la panorámica le dejaba claro que estaban en un taller mecánico al parecer abandonado, habían unos cuantos autos viejos, esos de los que no se salva ni el espejo retrovisor y fuera de eso polvo…mucho para su gusto.

-Ahora si puedo saber ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Esto es lo que hago cuando necesito desahogarme.

Ante la mirada de incógnita por parte de Tori, Jade saco de la parte trasera de su auto dos palos de golf robados hacia años de la colección preferida de su padre pasándole uno a la morena quien dudosa lo tomo entre sus manos. No sabia en que momento sus impulsos la habían llevado allí junto a la señorita perfecta después de todo ese lugar era considerado para ella _"privado"_ más ya estando allí no podía arrepentirse.

-¿Piensas matarte a golpes?

-No. Pienso hacer esto.

Con gran agilidad Jade se paro encima de la capota de uno de aquellos viejos autos mas conocidos como chatarra y con fuerza le dio un gran golpe rompiendo el vidrio que para sorpresa de muchos era de las pocas partes que seguían intactas.

-¿Qué haces?

Pregunto asustada Tori.

-Vamos. Demuéstrame que no eres tan sosa como yo pienso.

Ante aquel reto en especial por haber sido llamada _"sosa"_ repitió el acto de Jade tomando su lugar mientras esta se bajaba, ahora era ella quien se encontraba encima del auto.

-Dale un fuerte golpe e imagínate que es el productor de la dichosa película.

No podía negarlo, Tori lo dudo por varios segundos pero entonces algo llamado adrenalina la impulso a dejarse llevar. Con fuerza levanto el palo y entonces lo dejo caer logrando deformar parte de la superficie.

-Dios esto se siente muy bien.

-Claro que si, te lo dije.

Entonces no faltaron mas retos para que Tori en vez de estar llorando en su casa hoy desahogara su furiosa, frustración y tristeza con aquellos viejos autos, dio todos los golpes posibles, grito, se rió e incluso con el tiempo se vio bailando junto a Jade quien para acompañarla también dio alguno que otro golpe.

-¡Un día seré grande!

Grito hacia los cielos tras destruir un espejo retrovisor, escucho la risa de Jade acompañarla pero esta vez sabia que no era de burla sino más bien de una buena amiga compartiendo sus sentimientos.

-¡No perdón. Un día seremos grandes!

Se corrigió tomando con confianza la mano libre de la gótica para así levantarla en señal de triunfadoras porque si de algo estaba segura es que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer por mas puertas que se le cerraran en la cara y en cuanto a Jade... sabia que la chica triunfaría como pocas personas porque era su carácter el que la llevaba a hacer cosas imposibles. Increíblemente sintió que quería estar en sus triunfos y que Jade presenciara los de ella.

**No siendo mas me despido.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**

**PD  
Se que algunas personas se quedaron con ganas de leer esa "cita" la historia puede dar muchos giros así que solo queda esperar. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos...**

**Es muy grato saludarlos. Hoy les traigo una nueva actualización no sin antes pedirles disculpas por la tardanza pues les debo confesar que este capítulo ya estaba listo hacia mucho pero por varias cuestiones no me fue posible publicarlo antes, una de esas fue la falta de internet entre otros asuntos ya mas personales que no creo sea prudente publicarlos. **

**Mil gracias por sus agradables comentarios, saber que opinan y el apoyo que me brindan son las razones por las cuales hoy estoy aquí publicando mi historia. **

**CAP 7**

Tomo su segundo sorbo de café, caliente, con mucha cafeína como tanto le gustaba…para Jade no había placer mayor que sus tazas de café a eso de las 8 de la mañana en donde aun siente la pesadez de dejar su cómodo lecho para asistir a clases si por ella fuera preferiría tener que asistir a Hollywood Arts a eso de las 2 de la tarde hora cercana a la cual se levanta todo todos los fines de semana y salir bien a las 9 de la noche poco le importaba eso. Estando a tan solo unos minutos de iniciar su primera clase se levanto de los escalones tomando su maletín pero una gran sorpresa se llevo cuando se sintió sujetada de la muñecas…a rastras alguien la encerró en el cuarto del conserje…

-No te tomes esos atrevimientos Vega, no si quieres seguir teniendo esa carita bonita.

Amenazo al notar la causante de dicho arrebato. Precisamente hoy que ella quería llegar puntual a su primera clase alguien lo impedía y ese alguien era la chica tonta.

-Tenemos que hablar Jade. No sabes de lo que me acabo de enterar.

Ignoro las amenazas de Jade mientras trataba de inculcarle curiosidad a la chica, no sabía muy bien pero desde el día en el taller mecánico se sentía más cercana a Jade, con más confianza, a veces pensando que si la tenía cerca todo estaría bien.

-No sé y no me importa.

Cuando trato de irse fue Tori más ágil interponiéndose en el camino a regañadientes Jade retrocedió ese roce con el cuerpo de la chica para nada le había gustado.

-Es sobre Cat.

-¿Qué le pasa a Cat?

Y tal y como lo dedujo Tori, Jade caía redondita ante el nombre de la pelirroja pero como no, la chica era tan tierna que daban ganas de apachúrrarle los cachetes y cuidarla por siempre de cualquier cosa.

-Cat y Robbie…

-Se gustan y ¿Qué?

Interrumpió no sintiéndose capaz de ser paciente aunque fuera por su amiga Cat.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Yo ni siquiera lo había comprobado hasta hoy como para que lo digas tan segura.

-Bueno es obvio además…Cat me lo dijo.

-Ohhhh. Entonces lo que te tengo que contar es aun mejor.

-¿Qué Tori? Habla rápido.

-En la fiesta reciente que hizo Hollywood Arts, Cowboy Luau ¿Te acuerdas?

-….Al grano Tori….

-Cat beso a Robbie.

-¿Solo para eso me trajiste aquí? Vega si que eres ingenua, tonta o despistada, llámalo como quieras.

-Se besaron Jade y aun no son novios.

-Como si un beso significara todo, es solo eso un simple beso.

-No puedo creer que seas tan fría. Eres como el Grinch pero del amor.

Acuso sintiéndose burlada, para Tori un beso era el entrego de la atracción, esa puerta que se abre para explorar y llegar a sentir más por esa persona que puede llegar a significarlo todo en tu vida pues un beso es un pacto.

-¿Cuántos años tienes 9? ¿A cuántos chicos no tenemos que besar en obras, dramatizaciones, trabajos…?

-Bueno pues…es diferente Cat beso a Robbie porque siente algo y es obvio que él también ¿No te parecen que harían una linda pareja?

-Oh no. Conmigo no cuentes.

Noto enseguida el rechazo ¿Por qué siempre que terminaba esa frase de la pareja perfecta le huían? Ya le había dicho a Beck quien se excusó ya que tenía una cita con una chica, André simulo ignorarla, ahora solo quedaba Jade quien en la cara le decía NO porque ella no se andaba con rodeos.

-¿No te gustaría el día de mañana verlos juntos abrazarse y hacerse mimos mientras piensas yo hice parte para que eso sucediera?

-Ese no es mi estilo, si Robbie no tiene los pantalones entonces no se merece a Cat.

-Tú no lo entiendes...él me pidió el favor de ayudarlo, dice que no sabe nada de las chicas y no quiere equivocarse con Cat porque para él es la chica mas especial que ha conocido ¿No es tontamente lindo?

-Es un nerd que nunca ha aprendido a tratar a las mujeres a causa de su extraño títere.

-Jade ayúdame con el favor de Robbie. Solo les falta un empujoncito.

-Y ese no se los daré yo.

-Pero…

-Nada Vega, no lo haré.

-Es por Cat Jade…se que Robbie la haría feliz.

-¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de un chico tan patético como lo es Robbie?

-Ese chico patético es nuestro amigo.

-Ahhh.

-Y tiene buenos sentimientos ¿Me ayudaras?

-No.

-Sera como prestar el servicio comunitario. Tori y Jade haciendo parejas felices. Por Cat.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Pregunto sin saber si era lo correcto, ella no se involucraba en nada referente a darle felicidad a los demás pero quizá por Cat valía la pena hacer la diferencia.

-Una cita en el parque de diversiones pero Cat no se la aceptara.

-Ohhh créeme que no lo hará preferiría esconderse en mi sujetador.

-En tu…olvídalo.

Omitió tal hecho lo que menos quería era detallar el pecho de la chica, no cuando la relación entre las dos había dado un cambio tan drástico que asustaba y mucho.

-Entonces le haremos creer que será una salida grupal, entre amigos.

-¡Exacto!

Celebro Tori, a veces Jade pareciese que leyera mentes cosa que lograba inquietarla un poco.

-Esta bien, si es solo eso acepto. Ahora quítate.

Tanto Tori como Jade se corrieron hacia la izquierda quedando cara a cara otra vez, tras un suspiro volvieron a moverse no contando con que harían lo mismo pero al sentido contrario.

-Deja de bailar conmigo Vega.

Exploto Jade logrando que la morena de un sobresalto decidiera quedarse quieta para que así la otra saliera por donde quisiera.

Una vez reunidos en la mesa, Beck junto Tori, a su lado izquierdo André a quien le seguía Jade junto a Cat y Robbie al otro extremo con Rex sobre la mesa todos platicaban, entonces al observar una mueca por parte de Robbie la morena entendió que era su hora de actuar.

-Saben chicos...

Hablo mirando hacia Cat y Robbie.

-Me regalaron cuatro entradas al parque de diversiones, entre esas una es mía yo quería…

Trato de seguir hablando al notar que tenía la total atención de Cat, sin embargo fue André quien intervino.

-Genial Tori podemos ir Cat, Robbie tú y yo.

Animado propuso suponiendo que Beck estaría ocupado con Lena la chica con la cual últimamente se hablaban demás y Jade, ella claro que no aceptaría salir a una invitación de Tori.

-Ahh André no lo se.

-Vamos aprovechemos que mis tíos están visitando a mi abuela, tengo libre esta noche chicos.

-¿Y dónde quedo yo?

Pregunto de repente Beck sorprendiendo a todos allí ¿Desde cuándo a él le importaba tanto estar incluido en las conversaciones? André entendió enseguida que si esas boletas fuesen de Robbie o de él no le importaría, la cuestión es que era Tori quien estaba planeado tal salida.

-¿Y Jade?

Pregunto triste Cat al notar la exclusión de le chica.

-Ahh yo.

Tori observo a Robbie quien en su rostro mostraba desesperación, se volteo hacia Jade quien seguía entretenida en su emparedado_ "que buena ayuda eres Jade"_ pensó sarcásticamente con ganas de tirarle una papa en la cara pero sabía que si hacia eso terminaría con su burrito en el cabello.

-En realidad chicos...yo estaba pensando en invitar a Cat, porque sé que le encantan los parques, a Robbie porque estoy segura que no tiene nada que hacer y a Jade…

Los tres ausentes al plan se sorprendieron observando a la nombrada por unos segundos para después depositar su vista exclusivamente en Tori.

-Perdóneme chicos, André pensé que tú estarías ocupado con tu abuela y Beck con Lena.

-Tú eres más importante que Lena…quiero decir, me importa más estar con mis amigos que con una chica que recién conozco.

Se corrigió sintiendo la patada por debajo de la mesa proveniente de André.

-¿Entonces sin rencores?

-No hay problema Tori.

-Bueno si hay solo cuatro boletas ¿Dónde quedo yo?

Esta vez fue Rex quien hablo.

-¡Robbie!

Regaño Tori ¿Cómo podía jugar con su marioneta cuando a duras penas habían logrado salir bien librada de esa?

-Rex se quedara encerrado en un cajón.

Por fin hablo Jade mientras miraba burlona al muñeco como si este en realidad pudiera observarla y percibir su burla.

El parque estaba lleno de luces, campañas, atracciones muchas personas todas divirtiéndose a excepción de aquel par. Por una parte la morena recibía mensajes por montón de Robbie mientras Jade con mala cara se encontraba sentada al lado de la chica.

-Robbie llévala a algunas atracciones, olvídate de Hollywood Arts y tus deberes, date a conocer…perfecto, enviado.

-No lo entiendo. Dijiste que no vendríamos a este parque.

-Eso se suponía pero Robbie me suplico, se arrodillo para que los vigiláramos. Cat casi se devuelve en cuanto supo que nosotras habíamos tenido que prestar un servicio comunitario a última hora.

-No puedo creer lo bajo que caí.

Susurro a pesar de ser escuchada perfectamente por su compañera quien la miro con enojo ¿Cómo Jade West había acepado ir al parque? Todo era culpa de su padre a quien se le dio por querer una charla familiar…en conclusión prefirió irse con Tori Vega a estar cenando con su madrastra, hermanito come mocos y su progenitor.

-Aquí vienen escóndete.

Tori sin medir acción la tomo de la mano atrayéndola hasta un pequeño arbusto.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos.

Hablo feliz al notar la sonrisa de Cat y la de Robbie, la pelirroja llevaba un pequeño muñeco agraciendo la buena puntería que para sorpresa de muchos el chico gafufo poseía…ahora se dirigían hacia el carrusel.

-Tengo hambre ya vuelto.

Jade partió lejos de allí directo a un carrito de salchichas… no había cenado por lo tanto era ese pincho el alimento que reemplazaba dicha comida, para cuando llego noto el rostro contraído de Tori ¿Ahora que le pasaba?

-¿Y ahora que tienes?

-Te atreves a comer en frente de uno que no trajo nada de dinero. Que considerada.

-Ahh ¿Quieres algo?

La morena dudo en contestar pero al no notar gesto de maldad cedió.

-Me encanta los algodones de azúcar.

-Ya te lo traigo.

Para la sorpresa de Tori así lo hizo, al verla llegar con tal dulce se le hizo agua en la boca pero antes de lograr tomarlo fue Jade quien lo dejo caer en el piso pisándolo con sus botas de forma cruel.

-Ahí tienes tu algodón.

-Debí imaginarme que harías algo así.

Comento no logrando evitar observar el desperdicio y es que sus padres le habían enseñado que con la comida no se juega en especial si es tan deliciosa como ese algodón desecho en el suelo. Pasado un cuarto de hora un mensaje llego de Robbie, se dirigían al paseo de los enamorados eso no era tan solo un gran paso sino también el último. Llevaba por la curiosidad obligo a Jade acompañarla hasta dichos tronquitos y subirse en uno, claro que había notado la mirada lasciva y pervertida de uno de los empleados pero que importaba, ella solo quería saber que tan romántico podía ser ese camino y así si Robbie no le robaba un beso es porque era un completo tarado. A los minutos se arrepintió de haber montando allí, y es que hasta el aire expresaba amor en su máxima potencia, sintiéndose incomoda prácticamente le dio la espalda a Jade quien al parecer hizo lo mismo, espalda contra espalda, evitando así tener que echarse en cara tan vergonzosa situación. Una vez salieron del lugar ambas tomaron mucho aire y lo expulsaron para así poder sentirse de nuevo liberadas y ellas mismas.

-Jade, un mensaje de Robbie.

- Y a mí que…

-Ok, gruñosa

Susurro a lo bajo mientras leía el texto, emocionada grito y salto.

-¿Qué?

-Robbie beso a Cat…

-¿En serio lo hizo? Pensé que le costaría más...

-Luego le dio una cachetada.

-Eso sí es de acorde a Robbie.

-Le sobo la mejilla apenada y lo beso ella a él.

Termino de contar sintiéndose triunfadora; como siempre pensó a ella debían llamarla _"doctora corazón"_.

-Bueno eso es todo, si no se vuelven novios es porque en verdad son caso perdido. Podemos irnos.

-Si, tienes razón, lo demás es cuestión de ellos…pero dime ¿No te siente bien al saber que por fin dieran ese gran paso? Tu corazón creció una talla más Grinch.

-Enamorarse es una porquería Tori. Eso es lo único que sé.

Ante aquellas resentidas palabras la chica se sintió de alguna manera herida…sabia que Jade lo había dado todo por Beck como él con ella pero lastimosamente la relación termino y era momento de recorrer caminos diferentes, eso al parecer ambos lo comprendía bien…en los últimos días Beck había estado conociendo mucho a Elena, han tenido citas y esa clase de pos-enamoramiento mientras a Jade parecía poco importarle, si, la chica debía aun sentir amor por él pero presentía que el mismo que el chico le tenía a ella _"amor de amigos"_. Cuando logro alcanzar a la chica a unos metros de distancia logro visualizar la cabellera roja de su amiga, precisamente frente a ella, era cuestión de que dos o tres personas se quitaran para que las caras se enfrentaran.

-Jade...Cat y Robbie…

Trato de advertirle pero esta al parecer lo había notado tiempo atrás quien una vez el anciano se quito del camino que les impedía ver del todo a Cat la empujo con ella dentro de una cabina, esas en la cuales una cámara toma simultáneamente fotos. El lugar era espacioso para que mentir, cada una se podía sentar en la larga butaca apenas rozándose aun así ellas estaban allí prácticamente abrazadas, sentía las manos de Jade en su cintura, como cuando un chico te toma deseando protegerte mientras que ella apoyaba las suyas en el pecho de la chica logrando su rostro quedar en la abertura de su cuello, de nuevo ese aroma a vainilla y rosas le llego ¿Acaso Jade se la pasaba comprando rosas y comiendo helado de vainilla para tener ese olor tan particular? Era lo único que explicaba tan único aroma ese que aunque tratara de negar una vez aspiró sintió como se erizaba…y eso estaba muy mal.

-Esta me las pagaras Vega.

Ese susurro fue tan cerca a su odio que la chica podía jurar esos labios había rozado tal parte sensible de su cuerpo, trato separarse un gran error pues al lograr cierta distancia le fue más fácil detallar como le caía el cabello oscuro por los hombros, su rostro pálido sin una pizca de defecto, esos ojos tan hiptonizantes, esos pómulos…sus labios…últimamente veía mucho los labios de Jade…noto que de cierta forma la distancia se evaporaba con los minutos, ya no tenía todo el panorama del rostro de la chica gótica pero si el de sus labios cada vez más cerca y entreabiertos como si una clase de invitación le hicieran. Y de repente cerro sus ojos por impulso, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que era el causante de su respiración acelerada, entonces dejo de sentir el vació que le brindaba el aire para ahora sentir la calidez de esos labios carnosos, rosados y nunca antes deseados…esos que se apoderaron de los suyos como si fuesen la ficha de su rompecabezas faltante, tan experta en dar un toque leve para enseguida profundizarlo. Cuánto fue 5…6…7...o con suerte 8 segundos lo cual duro aquel beso, ese que se rompió de forma abrupta haciéndole reaccionar. Porque no había acabado de besar y ser besada por un chico galán…no…era Jade West quien segundos atrás sin desear aceptarlo le robo el aliento. Noto a la chica acomodarse el cabello mientras ella realizaba la misma acción tal vez ninguna atreviéndose a hablar…

-Jade…

-Lo ves Tori, no todos los besos le abren la puerta al amor de tu vida.

Rompió abruptamente las palabras de la confundida chica quien probablemente le preguntaría que había pasado, con lo dicho salió rápido del lugar dejando atrás cualquier duda e incluso cualquier suceso en aquel parque. Para cuando Tori salió con la cabeza dándole vueltas como si se hubiera tomado una botella de tequila quiso llegar a casa cuanto antes, darse un baño y olvidarlo todo pero entonces un conjunto de cinco fotografías salió del buzón de la cabina, deseo no tomarlas pero no quería que cualquiera las vería, eso sí que no…lo sucedido nadie más lo podría saber, para cuando tomo las fotos las guardo en su bolso sin atreverse a mirarlas ¿Por qué simplemente no las boto? Esa era la pregunta que Tori evito cuestionarse porque temía la respuesta.

**Por hoy no es mas...espero les haya agradado el cap, creo que era hora del giro en la historia un vuelco entre esa casi amistad a la atracción. **  
**¿Qué creen que pasara ahora?**  
**Bueno espero verlos pronto. **


	8. Capítulo 8

**Hola**

**Bueno hoy vuelvo con una nueva actualización...con el anterior capitulo muchos caminos pude coger para continuar esta historia espero les agrade el cual escogí, mil gracias por el apoyo que me brindan al escribir este fic. No siendo mas y sin darles tantas vueltas al asunto, espero disfruten el cap.  
**

**CAP 8**

_"Camina como si nada, camina como si nada"_

Se decía Tori al notar que estaba a punto de cruzar su trayecto por el casillero de la chica gótica con la cual cabía resaltar la noche anterior había tenido un _"pequeño accidente"_ en donde sus labios terminaron unidos por varios segundos porque a esa conclusión había llegado la morena dando vueltas en su cama _"todo fue un accidente, ni tú ni ella lo desearon así"_ para cuando por fin logro pasar por su lado simulando un caminar rápido por no decir que prácticamente corrió pudo por fin volver a respirar.

A un metro de distancia un sonriente y gafufo chico entro al lugar, traía en su mano como de costumbre a su amigo mas fiel Rex quien a pensar de los insultos que el regalaba poco le prestaba atención…su destino era llegar directo a Tori Vega, para cuando por fin estuvo a dos pasos de la chica la saludo con esa alegría que no podía ocultar.

-Hola Tori.

-…Hola novio de Cat…

Hablo esta con un tono de voz cómplice logrando como si fuera posible que la sonrisa del chico aumentara.

-Te debo una Tori.

-Nada de eso...ya era hora de que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos.

-Bueno iré con Cat, le tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Cuál?

Pregunto curiosa.

-Guarde un ramo de rosas en su casillero, quiero estar ahí para cuando las vea.

-Uhhh que romántico.

Pronto el chico retomo su camino hacia el casillero de su novia muy apresurado deseando no perderse ni un solo minuto con la chica.

-¿A dónde se fue Robbie?

Esta vez fue el moreno quien llego a su lado.

-Pronto lo sabrás.

-No se si quiera hacerlo.

-Tranquilo, es una buena noticia.

-Robbie y noticias buenas eso si es un milagro. Pero dejando atrás ese tema ¿Cómo les fue ayer?

Y precisamente era ese el tema de conversación que su amigo debía entablar. Quiso evitarlo pero de inmediato el recuerdo del cuarto fotográfico le llego a la cabeza.

-Bien supongo.

-¿Supones…algo que contar Tori Vega? Me imagino que tiene que ver con Jade.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

Pregunto nerviosa.

-Sera porque no existe día en el que deje de molestarte…aun no puedo creer que la invitaras a ella y no a mi o incluso a Beck.

-Yo…no quiero hablar de eso.

Trato a toda costa evitar aquella conversación aun con los reclamos del chico salió del lugar siendo perseguida por el mismo.

Una vez todos se reunieron en el café asfalto tanto Jade como Tori evitando mirarse, fueron Robbie y Cat quienes tomaron la palabra y atención de todos allí presente.

-Tenemos algo que contarles chicos.

-Pues habla Robbie que estas papas mueren por ser devoradas.

Comento el moreno sin siquiera sospechar de que se trataba la noticia. pero entonces al gesto de ambos chicos una vez entrelazaron sus manos tanto André como Beck abrieron levemente la boca sorprendidos.

-Cat y yo somos novios.

-Woow.

Se limito a decir Beck volviendo a la postura de chico sereno.

-¿Cómo? Tú…Cat… ¿Novios?

A André poco le importo mostrarse confundido sabia o sospechaba que esos dos sentían algo pero de ahí a que se volvieran pareja pensó existía una gran brecha.

-Si.

Contesto Cat con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba tiernamente al chico quien le devolvió el gesto sin aun creerse lo afortunado que era.

-No lo puedo creer.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ataco Cat sintiéndose furiosa y ofuscada, enseguida André noto su equivocación.

-Nada pelirroja…en verdad me alegra por ustedes.

-Y yo.

Beck hablo en segunda instancia al momento fue Tori quien decidió también felicitarlos.

-Hacen una linda pareja chicos les deseo lo mejor.

-¿Y Jade no piensas decir nada?

Hablo el títere muchos sabían buscándole la lengua a la chica oscura.

-…Que bien por ti Robbie, aun sigo creyendo que Cat se merece algo mejor pero que mas da.

-Gracias.

Susurro el chico delgado con pena pero al sentir un apretón por parte de la pelirroja logro olvidarse de aquellas palabras.

-No digas eso Jade, hoy en mi casillero he recibido un ramo de flores y aun así le he dicho a Robbie que no se preocupe yo solo tengo ojos para él.

Todos se miraron confusos en especial porque hoy habían visto al chico cargar con una mano dicho ramo, ahora sabían para quién, la cuestión es que al parecer la pelirroja no había captado aquel gesto…no era de extrañase después de todo se trataba de Cat Valentine.

-¿Y como sucedió chicos?

Pregunto Beck un tanto curioso por el acontecimiento.

-Verán ayer Tori y Jade no pudieron ir al parque así que no nos quedo de otra que ir Robbie y yo. Allí…ya saben hicimos lo que los novios hacen.

Termino hablando la chica un tanto sonrojada.

-¿Besos verdad Cat?

Pregunto Jade con cierto toque maternal ese que le inspiraba matar al chico si se enteraban que se habían atrevido a hacer algo más allá de unos cuantos besos y abrazos inocentes.

-Jajaja claro ¿Qué más hacen acaso los novios?

Dejo de reír para preguntar a continuación con seriedad.

-Besos y besos.

Hablaron todos a la vez sin atreverse a cuestionar si en verdad Cat podría ser tan inocente o solo les tomaba del pelo. Dejando atrás la sorpresiva noticia y una vez se lograron adaptar a los mimos por parte de la pelirroja hacia el chico y los gestos galanes de este hacia ella siguieron con conversaciones banales…todos animados aportaban a excepción de un par de chicas, cada una entretenida en su propio plato de comida. Jade tan solo ignorando los comentarios de los demás mientras Tori teniendo al frente a la misma se mantuvo callada un tanto incomoda, cosa que al parecer todos notaron una vez se lanzaron miradas de inquietud. Esta vez fue Beck el único en atreverse a preguntar.

-¿Sucede algo Tori?

-¿Qué?...nada… ¿Por qué?

-Porque tú y la bruja no han hablado en un buen rato.

Fue Rex quien argumento ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la _"bruja"_ quien sin dudarlo arranco al mismo de la mano de Robbie mientras de su bolso sacaba una cinta aislante y se la pegaba alrededor de la boca al muñeco.

-Mejor.

Comento para lanzarle a Robbie lo recién tomado.

-Jade…me tomara tiempo sacarle esta cinta.

-No lo hagas.

Esta vez fue Cat quien intervino.

-¿Por qué?

-Es grosero cuando estamos los dos.

Y basto con eso para que Robbie hiciera lo imposible, dejar al muñeco aun lado sin importarle que este una vez llegaran a la casa le gritaría hasta de que iba a morir y todo por no quitarle dicha cinta e ignorarlo todo el día por estar con Cat.

-Rex tenía razón. No en eso de que eres una bruja Jade.

Hablo rápido André al no desear tener tapada su boca después de todo aun no se había terminado su comida.

-No sucede nada chicos, exageran.

Trato de desviar la atención de sus amigos, lo que menos quería era tener a cuatro personas tratando de leerle la mente esa que de por si estaba mas que enredada.

-Si tú lo dices… ¿Y tú Jade?

Pregunto Beck después de todo no podían obligar a Tori a hablar pero tal vez Jade tuviera otra clase de problemas lo cual la llevo a cuestionarla.

-Es algo que no te incumbe.

Esa respuesta agresiva logro hacer sentir aliviada a Tori después de todo eso significaba que lo sucedido quedaría entre la dos o eso quería pensar ella.

-Somos amigos.

-Vete al diablo Beck, ya te tuve como novio quién te hace creer que te quiero como amigo…

Todos se quedaron en silencio era la primera vez que alguno de los dos encaraba tal tema en la mesa por lo tanto prefirieron no intervenir…por otro lado Tori cuanto deseo que Jade no se mostrara herida por aquella ruptura no sabia por qué pero eso le producía rabia.

-¿Tienes que hablar de eso ahora? Pensé que ya todo estaba superado.

-Lo esta. La cuestión es que siento que sigues tratando de controlarme la vida…lo que me suceda te debe importar un bledo.

-Si así lo quieres Jade, así será…

Hablo este tratando de terminar con aquella conversación no deseando sonar tan duro pero por la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos supo que toda esa caballerosidad que lo caracterizaba se había ido a la basura en cuestiones de segundos.

-Idiota.

-Bueno será hora de ir a clase de Sikowitz.

Hablo André al notar que la ex pareja no estaba dispuesta a ceder en tener la ultima palabra, solo agradeció el timbre sonara para lograr intervenir con un buen argumento. Robbie y Cat salieron del lugar tomados de la mano, André arrastro consigo a Tori lo mas pronto posible, Beck tomo su maleta sin apartar la vista de la gótica quien boto los restos de comida en la basura…cuando caminaron no lograron evitar chocarse, Beck notando la soledad la tomo del brazo para evitar que lo dejara hablando solo.

-Así que soy un idiota.

-¿Por qué no vas y pierdes el tiempo con tu querida Elena?

-¿Celosa?

-Para sorpresa de los dos no.

-No te lo puedo creer. Ya habíamos hablado pensé que todo estaba claro.

-Lo esta pero no se a qué juegas tratando de ser el dulce y comprensivo ex novio.

-Jade me importas.

-¿Por qué será que no me lo creo?

Comento sarcástica la chica mientras lograba zafarse del agarre del chico para dirigirse directo hacia la clase de Sikowitz ignorando por completo los llamados de Beck…una vez ingresaron al salón ambos notaron la clase ya había dado inicio.

-Llegan tarde.

-Como si te importara.

Corto Jade cualquier especie de regaño por parte del profesor quien después de encogerse de hombros siguió dictando su particular clase con todos escuchándolo atentos _"las ventajas de ser el profesor favorito"_ pensaba este mientras escribía en su tablero.

-Bien, ahora haremos la actividad de espejo. Parejas, ahora.

Con lo dicho todos los alumnos se levantaron y no tardaron en emparejarse para cuando Beck trato de acercarse a Tori, Sikowitz tomo a la chica y la corrió hacia Jade evitando así que cualquier otra persona fuesen sus parejas…ahora tenía a las dos cara a cara…

-Ustedes dos serán un buen reflejo.

Comento Sikowitz ante la mirada de incógnita por parte de todos.

-No quiero ser pareja de Jade.

Para sorpresa de muchos fue Tori quien se quejo, generalmente era la gótica quien pataleaba hasta cansarse pero esta vez era la morena quien trato a toda costa de buscar otra pareja.

-Ups, lo siento chicas ya todos tienen sus parejas.

-André y yo podemos intercambiar.

Hablo Beck deseando cumplir los deseos de su amiga y sabia bien también los de Jade.

-Como dije todos ya tiene sus parejas.

Y con eso quedo claro que nada haría cambiar de padecer al profesor quien empezó a darle instrucciones a cada pareja para lo último llego hasta dichas chicas que lo miraron con ganas de matarlo, acto que él decidió ignorar.

-Tori tendrás que tratar de hacer que Jade se equivoque y no pueda copiarte. Tienes tiempo limite chiquilla.

-Esta bien.

Dio un paso hacia la derecha perfectamente copiado por su compañera, uno hacia atrás el mismo resultado, un salto y como si nada Jade lo repitió.

-¡Haz algo más imaginativo Tori!

Regaño Sikowitz logrando que la chica diera un brinco involuntario, uno que también copio Jade enojándola.

-Eso no era parte de la actividad Jade.

- Eso no era parte de la actividad Jade.

Arremedo la chica logrando enojarla en especial por utilizar ese tono de voz con el cual siempre se le burlaba.

-Para de hacer eso Jade.

-Para de hacer eso Jade.

-¡Sikowitz!

-¡Sikowitz!

-No Tori, Jade lo hace magnifico es tu tarea hacerla salirse de su papel de espejo.

Al tomar aquello como un reto Tori no se contuvo y trato de realizar cualquier brusco e imprevisto movimiento pero nada, se valió incluso de muecas esas que fueron también copiadas causándole en un par de veces risa…esas que también Jade arremedo _"pero que chica tan persistente"_ pensó, para cuando se dieron cuenta poco a poco las parejas fueron sentándose después de todo habían sido descalificados al no lograr su cometido. Tori rápido se dispuso a hacer ejercicio con la mirada de todos en ellas, todo con el fin de cansar a la chica quien al parecer ni se inmutaba…su error fue cuando de un momento a otro con sus manos decidió tocar la punta de sus pies, acto también copiado, con lo que no contó ella fue al lograr obtener una vista plena de aquel matador escote, sus ojos sin desearlo aunque trato mucho de evitarlo se prendieron en este… tal vez fue la curiosidad después de todo su pecho nunca podría ser tan grande sin embargo y para su vergüenza su mirada fugaz fue perfectamente percibida por la chica gótica quien no estaba dispuesta a quedarse con nada.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Vega?

Pronto sintió sus mejillas rojas, rápidamente se levanto volteando a mirar a sus compañeros quienes frunciendo el ceño las observaban.

-Yo…yo.

-Tenemos una ganadora.

Hablo Sikowitz quien aplaudió a la chica.

-¿Qué? Claro que no. Me estaba mirando el pecho.

Acuso sin escrúpulos Jade logrando ahora si que Tori deseara se la tragara la tierra.

-Bueno ¿Quién te dice que esa no fue una táctica para hacerte perder? Todo se vale Jade.

-Pero...

-Pero ya tenemos la ganadora.

Para sorpresa de muchos la gótica tomo su maletín mientras de una patada tiraba la silla en donde minutos atrás se encontraba sentada y así salió de clases dejando a todos asustados ante el portazo que dio, incluso Sikowitz se vio en la tarea de simular sus nervios…una cosa era segura y es que para que Jade abandonara su clase favorita solo significaba que estaba a punto de matar y comer del muerto.

Para cuando salieron de clases notaron quien había sido el desafortunado de toparse con la chica gótica, esta vez venia Sinjin con las gafas rotas y un diente en la palma de su mano mientras les sonreía con aquel nuevo hueco en su boca_ "Jade no estaba de buenas pulgas"_ fue lo único que pronuncio el chico antes de ser interrogado por los demás quienes se miraron los unos a los otros no deseando ser el siguiente en toparse con la chica.

-¿En verdad le miraste el pecho a Jade?

Pregunto inocente Cat siendo la única capaz de hacerlo aun cuando a todos le daban curiosidad.

-Yo...no digas eso Cat.

-No te culpo, el pecho de Jade da mucha curiosidad y es muy blandito.

Ahora la mirada de posaron en la pelirroja, Robbie miro a su novia con asombro y miedo de escuchar la explicación.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Fue Beck quien remato ahora todos lo miraban a él sintiéndose ahora imprudente por su pregunta.

-Me ha servido de almohada muchas veces.

Perfecto, ahora el tema de conversación giraba en los grandes y maravillosos atributos de una malvada chica, Tori se limito a escucharlos discutir mientras respondía mentalmente la pregunta inicial "yo si le estaba mirando el escote a Jade" y fue aceptarlo lo cual le causo tanto terror, primero el beso, ahora se veía observando partes de su cuerpo que no debía porque si recordaba bien ya hacia un par de veces que se había visto viéndole las largas y torneadas piernas a la chica ¿Qué mas faltaba? Tori en realidad no lo quería saber.

-Me tengo que ir chicos. Trina no dudara en dejarme si no llego puntual.

Se disculpo, todos se despidieron de ella con un gesto de manos. Rápido partió del lugar al saber que Cat iba a abrir la boca, algo le dijo que le cuestionaría de nuevo la misma pregunta que no se atrevió a responder en voz alta.

En un parpadeo la noche llego, para Tori muy rápido al verse ocupada con algunos trabajos atrasados agradeciendo a la vez tal hecho. Con un baño y sin comer porque simplemente apetito no tenía se dispuso a dormir, necesitaba recargar energías y desconectarse del mundo, pero como siempre era la almohada la mayor voz de conciencia y esta vez esta se encargo de hacerle recordar lo mucho que había cambiado su relación con una cierta chica, sin darse cuenta en qué comento estas dos habían pasado de insultos o comentarios hirientes a trabajos grupales y salidas entre amigos…para entonces existir cierta interacción mas intima al ser ella el pañuelo de lagrimas de Jade , ese sin duda su peor error. Estaba segura que de no haberle abierto las puertas la primera vez que rompió con Beck ella nunca hubiese sentido afinidad con la chica y no habría pasado tantas cosas con esta que la hiciera creer que ya eran amigas. Cerro los ojos con desesperación deseando que los brazos de Morfeo pronto la acobijaran pero nada a cambio fue esa chica gótica quien se presento, con su mirada malvada, esos ojos hermosos, su cabellera oscura…toda ella estaba como si de ver una fotografía se tratase.

-Sal de mi cabeza Jade West.

Grito al incorporarse con enojo.

_"Sácame si puedes"_

Esa voz logro asustar a Tori quien desesperaba observo todo a su alrededor pero nada…su habitación se encontraba oscura pero la luz de la luna le permitía ver que nada ni nadie extraño la invadía.

-Perfecto ahora estas en mi cabeza ¿Algo que decir?

Pregunto a la nada sintiéndose más que loca.

_"Si, ganaste porque me mirabas el pecho pervertida"_

-No soy una pervertida, no tengo la culpa que tengas prominentes melones.

Discutió no estando dispuesta a ceder, mucho menos con una voz en su cabeza, una que sonaba igual a Jade cabía resaltar.

_"¿Qué acaso te gusto Vega?"_

-Que cosas dices.

Susurro apenas sintiéndose capaz de hacerlo.

_"Es lo único que explica el por qué piensas tanto en mí"_

-¡Oh por Dios!

Horrorizada de tapo la boca entonces fueron unos golpes en la puerta los cuales terminaron llamando su atención.

-No me importa que este pasando allí dentro bien pueden estar matándote solo cállate necesito dormir Tori.

Fue la voz aguda de su hermana la cual sonó para segundos después sentirse de nuevo sola y en silencio, esta vez sin voces de Jade pero si con un corazón palpitándole de forma desenfrenada todo ante dos simples palabras _"me gusta_" unas que aun no confirmaba pero que a la vez sabia no necesitaba hacerlo porque ahora todo tenía sentido. Todas esas veces que sentía la necesidad de obtener la amistad de Jade no eran mas que excusas hacia su atracción por alguien tan fuera de lo común, cada insulto que le sacaban de su confort terminaban siendo dolor camuflado que reflejaba desilusión al no lograr avances significativos con esta, esas veces en que cedía a los caprichos y podía jurar hasta ordenes de Jade eran el claro reflejo que el estar a su lado era para ella lo que tanto pedía.

Sin poder aguantarlo mas termino llamando a la única persona que necesitaba a su lado _"te necesito, ven"_ y aquella suplica fue la cual logro que ese moreno chico ahora en pijama estuviese en su sala y ella a su lado prácticamente comiéndose la uñas por muy antigénico que sonara.

-¿Puedo saber que te sucede Tori? Estuviste muy rara todo el día y ahora me llamas a la madrugada y me obligas a venir porque si.

-Eso es lo que te contare André…no se ni como empezar.

-Espera antes... ¿Puedes hacerme chocolatito?

-¡No te preparare chocolatito…!

Grito exasperada la chica asustando al moreno.

-Ok, tranquilízate Tori.

-No puedo ¿Tú podrías? Claro que no...

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Me enamore de Jade.

-Woo tranquila, yo haré el chocolatito.

Comento André quien salió corriendo hacia la cocina ¿Todo eso era una mala broma? O quizá ¿El mundo paralelo? Que recordase esa escena ya la habían vivido y era él quien estaba en problemas, pero no, ahora era su amiga quien se encontraba diciendo estupideces porque eso no era mas que una estupidez.

-¿Estas loca amiga? Dices incoherencias.

Hablo el chico una vez llego a su lado con dos tazas de la bebida caliente.

-Tal vez.

-¿Me juegas una broma? Cierto.

-Eso desearía.

-Tranquila Tori, bebe un poco y no se te olvide respirar.

Reparo el chico al notar lo exaltada que se encontraba Tori, para ser una broma lo hacia ver muy creíble.

-Juro André que no te miento.

-¿Cómo paso? Yo siempre pensé que terminarías junto a Beck.

-Que no siento nada por Beck, nunca lo sentí.

-Si, en cambio sentías algo por su novia.

-Oh por Dios, soy una basura de persona.

Comento tapándose los ojos con las manos desesperada y deseosa de que todo eso fuera una ilusión.

-Perdón, no quería hacerte sentir mal por eso… sabes tal vez estas confundida, quizá esa enemistad que manejan te hizo pensar que al querer no mas peleas era porque sentías algo por ella.

-Hoy si le estaba mirando el escote.

-Oh…ya veo.

-No soy lesbiana que quede claro.

-Ujum te creo.

-Pero me gusta Jade.

-Sabes seria mas sencillo si fueras lesbiana y no te gustara Jade.

-Lo se…

-Tal vez solo es un leve gusto.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, Cat y Robbie fueron al parque solos porque así lo planeamos junto a Jade, nosotras si estábamos pero Cat no lo sabía, solo le ayudábamos a Robbie por medio de mensajes. Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos besándonos.

-¿Qué ustedes qué? Esto es peor de lo que imagine.

-Lo se, fue ese maldito beso el culpable de todo.

-Tranquila Tori, estoy aquí contigo así como tú lo estuviste cuando yo te necesite…una de esas por la misma situación algo raro para ser sincero pero amigos son amigos. Te ayudare a desencantarte de Jade así como lo hice yo.

-¿Te vestirás como ella?

-No. No al menos que sea necesario. Mañana será un nuevo día y veras las mil razones por las cuales no puedes sentir nada por esa chica.

-¿Crees que funcione?

-Funciono en mí.

-Tienes razón, para mañana en la tarde no sentiré nada por Jade West.

-Que así sea.

Levanto su taza de chocolatito y la choco con la de Tori mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que disfrazaba su preocupación por la situación ¿Cómo rayos había pasado aquello? Él se cuestionaba si en realidad no estaba soñando todo aquel disparate.

**¿Que opinan?**

**Mil gracias por leerme.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todas las personas que leen mi historia, les traigo una nueva actualización que espero disfruten. **

**CAP 9**

-¿Y? Dime que ya tienes un plan… ¿Lo tienes? Dímelo.

La desesperación en la voz de la chica se hizo presente muy bien percibida por su amigo quien con las manos le indico que se calmara.

-Cálmate amiga. Tienes que saber disimular esos nerviosos al menos que desees que te empiecen a cuestionar de nuevo.

-Lo intento. Por Dios que lo hago pero no es fácil…tengo metida en mi cabeza cierta persona, poco saludable para mí.

-Lo se es por eso que he estado pensando y la única forma de que desencantes de Jade...

Le susurro al oído aquel nombre que logro sobresaltar a la chica.

-Tienes que observarla y detallarla mucho.

-Ehh André no creo que eso me ayude mucho.

-No escucha, debes aprender a dejar de verla con ojos enamoradizos…tienes que hacerlo objetivamente, cada vez que la mires detalla todo lo malo que posee, tienes que estar atenta ante sus comentarios sarcásticos, sus insultos, su poca paciencia y la forma en la que explota por cualquier cosa…así lograras cuestionarte si en verdad quieres a una persona como ella en tu vida.

-¿Segura de si misma y talentosa?

-No Tori…malvada y problemática, además de celosa.

-Ok, entiendo a que quieres llegar. Lo que me planteas no es tan difícil creo que lo lograre.

-Tienes amiga.

-Sin presiones por favor.

Gritó sobresaltando al muchacho quien retrocedió un paso.

-Hasta su carácter se te pego.

Con la mirada asesina por parte de su amiga este tomo rápido sus libros y salió disparado del lugar no sin antes regalarle un _"buena suerte Tori"_.

La chica exasperada y deseosa de comprobar que todo aquello no era mas que un juego de su cabeza, el cansancio y la confusión echo a andar el plan de su amigo André confiando en que era él la persona adecuada con las soluciones mas indicadas para su_ "problema"_.

Hoy contando con tres clases junto a Jade trato de iniciar con su objetivo de una vez por todas, _"desencantarte de la bruja"_ así había preferido llamarla para que sonara mas despectivo y de alguna manera tratar de eliminar cualquier lazo afectivo con esta. La primera fue lenguas, a su lado derecho se sentó Beck muy animado mientras casi al otro extremo estaba Jade, lejos de los dos…para cuando la clase dio por iniciada todos empezaron a tomar apuntes entre esos ella quien se encontraba muy interesada en aprender francés para ser sincera uno de sus sueños era viajar a Paris, pronto recordó las palabras de su amigo así que de forma disimulada su mirada llego hacia la chica quien como no era de extrañarse poco le prestaba atención al profesor a cambio de su cuaderno arrancaba pequeños pedazos de papel, con sus dedos los envolvía formando una pequeña bola y para rematar antes de tirárselo a alguno de sus compañeros que se encontraban en puestos adelante lo pasaba por su boca en pocas palabras ensalivándolo. .. así muchos de esos trozos fueron a llegar directo al cabello de algunos compañeros, pocos sentían el impacto mas algunos tan solo se tocaban superficialmente y seguían prestándole atención a la clase, ahora entendía por qué un día había salido de la clase con goma de mascar en su cabello. La rabia no dudo en llegar, Jade era una persona irrespetuosa y grosera dos puntos negativos para olvidarse de esa chica…trato de volver a concentrarse en clases pero de nuevo se volteo hacia la gótica quien sonreía cual niño pequeño haciendo travesuras, sin saber como rayos su ira se esfumo y una sonrisa salió de sus labios como si hubiese sido contagiada por la diversión de la propia... el resto de la clase para resumir se la paso espiando a la chica y riendo a lo bajo ante su buena puntería._ "Pobre Sofía sufrirás cuando veas eso en tu cabello"_ rió internamente Tori al observar como la cabellera rubia de una superficial y envidiosa chica se había llenado de los regalos de Jade, pronto negó con la cabeza pues se rehusaba a pensar que disfrutaba el pequeño mal ajeno…aunque Sofía se lo mereciese.

Al salir de clase se encontró con André quien muy pendiente de ella la arrastro lejos de personas que lograsen escucharlos hablar entre esos Beck quien confundido los observo hasta que se perdieron al cruzar un pasillo.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Cuando observe como Jade pierde su tiempo en clases lanzándole asquerosos papeles llenos de saliva a las personas me dio mucha ira en especial porque comprobé que fue ella quien me pego la coma de mascar ¿Te acuerdas?

-Como no amiga por meses te volvimos a ver con el look de flequillo. Entonces si esta funcionando.

-Algo así.

-¿Algo así?

-Trate de volver a prestarle atención a la clase y no pude a los minutos me encontraba riendo como una loca por los actos de Jade ¿Lo puedes creer? Hasta creo que Beck me miro raro.

-Empiezo a creer que tienes una personalidad maligna atrapada que trata de liberarse solo eso explica que sientas algo por esa chica.

-No me culpes, Sofía salió con el cabello hecho añicos y se lo merecía.

-Olvidemos a Sofía, Tori no puedes divertirte con las cosas que haga Jade, tienes que irritarte y enojarte.

-Tienes razón. No volverá a pasar.

Para cuando todos se unieron al café asfalto Jade no hizo acto de presencia, Tori no pudo negar que le nacieron unas inmensas ganas de preguntar dónde se encontraba la chica pero fue Robbie quien se dejo llevar primero por la curiosidad.

-¿Y Jade?

-Con Lane.

Hablo Cat mientras le robaba un mordisco a la pizza de su novio.

-¿Qué hace en la oficina de Lane?

Pregunto Beck contraído y Tori rogó nada fuera referente a los últimos sucesos ocurridos entre las dos con esos incluyendo su beso.

-Lane se dio cuenta lo sucedido con Sinjin.

-Oh claro. El pequeño diente.

Comento riendo André pero al instante se callo al notar que no era gracioso aquel tipo de agresión, no hacia un chico tan raro pero al fin de cuentas bueno como lo era Sinjin Van Cleef.

-Oye Tori, estaba pensando que podríamos ir a comer algo el viernes.

-Rico.

Aplaudió Cat sin comprender que aquello no era una invitación grupal.

-Ehh pelirroja nosotros no estamos incluidos en esa cena.

Salvo patria André al desear aclararle aquello a su amiga Cat.

-Pero… ¿No seria muy aburrido que fueran los dos solos?

-Yo estaba pensando que quizá el viernes podíamos salir Cat.

Hablo penoso Robbie al instante fue la chica quien le regalo una amplia sonrisa.

-Genial. Chicos lo lamento no podre salir con ustedes, tengo una cita con mi novio.

Argumento Cat como si en verdad la hubiesen invitado a cenar ese inicio de fin de semana.

-Yo…no lo se Beck.

-El que piensa dos veces pierde.

Trato de animar a la morena para su mala suerte cuando noto la chica aceptaría el timbre sonó.

-Tengo que irme pero lo pensare Beck.

Hablo Tori levantándose rápidamente del lugar, antes de lograr partir fue la mano de André quien la detuvo entregándole secretamente una nota. Para cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y sola la abrió._ "Primer test ¿Serias capaz de soportar los celos de Jade?"_ Frunció el ceño confundida ¿Qué era eso? Al voltear la nota observo que tenía algo escrito al respaldo_ "ten cuidado podría amenazarte con sus tijeras si un chico lindo se te acerca"_ pensar en ello le produjo un escalofrió para nada agradable. Si a algo le tenía temor era a esos objetos puntiagudos y todo después de conocer a la gótica, enseguida antes de entrar a la clase de música, esa que compartía de nuevo con Jade arrugo la nota ocultándola en el bolsillo más pequeño y escondido de su maletín.

Música era una clase que al estar tan relacionada con el arte lograba ser de las pocas a las que la chica gótica prestaba total atención por lo tanto distracción alguna de su parte no obtendría… claro tan solo a la misma cantando frente a toda la clase no sin antes echar en cara lo buena que era para el canto con uno de sus típicos comentarios_ "mejor que yo nadie"_ le gustaba que las personas tuvieran confianza pero tampoco como para menospreciar a los demás, lo que no contaba es que a pesar de ser una de esas personas a las cuales la gótica miraba tras su hombro se encontraba embobada escuchándola cantar, cuando subía de tono y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, los movimientos de la boca pronunciado a la perfección cada palabra, sus manos interpretando la melodía _"eres la mejor"_ se vio traicionándose mientras su cabeza decía aquello todo internamente martirizándola peor de lo que se encontraba. Ahora si se daba cuenta que _"doctora corazón_" en crisis estaba porque después de todo siempre había admirado el talento de todos sus amigos incluidos el de Jade el problema es cuánto deseo su corazón que fuese ella a quien la chica dedicara dicha canción.

Al salir de clases siendo prácticamente la primera en huir de nuevo de encontró con André quien le dedicaba una amigable sonrisa, este al instante la borro al notar el rostro de preocupación que cargaba Tori.

-¿Y?

Se atrevió a preguntar siguiendo sus pasos, la próxima clase era con Sikowitz una que compartían en si con todo el grupo de amigos.

-Ahora me la imagine cantándome una canción.

Ante lo dicho el moreno se detuvo deseando escuchar alguna risa o un _"caíste"_ pero solo obtuvo un suspiro de frustración, basta razón para pensar que ese enamoramiento no era tan ligero como él alguna vez lo llego a tener. Para cuando entraron a la clase tomaron asiento juntos esperando al profesor que sabían llegaría mínimo 6 minutos tarde.

-Buenos días estudiantes de Hollywood Arts.

Ingreso Sikowitz tirando su morral al escenario, visualizo a todos los presentes y enseguida sonrió.

-Jade.

-¿Qué?

Contesto una de sus estudiantes preferidas como se lo imagino de mala gana.

-Dile algún cumplido a Tori.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cuánta agua de coco tomo Sikowitz?

-No lo se, no lo recuerdo. Ahora hazlo.

Ordeno divertido al notar la expresión de duda por parte de la misma.

-¿Qué bueno podría yo decirle a Vega?

André se volteo hacia su amiga notando su rostro nostálgico ¿En verdad podía Tori sentir algo por una persona que le hacia tanto daño? De inmediato llevo la vista hacia Jade y sin desearlo termino frunciendo el ceño un tanto enojado, acto que percibió la misma quien lo reto con la mirada no estando para nada consciente del estado de ánimo del chico.

-Un buen actor es capaz de salirse de confort ¿No es así Jade?

-Muchos dicen que Vega tiene un talento único.

Hablo dándose por rendida la chica tras ser presionada por su maestro.

-Lo puedes hacer mejor Jade. Pero dejémoslo así.

Hablo enseguida al notar que se estaba tomando muchos riesgos con sus dos alumnas, pues esta vez fue la mirada tanto de la gótica como la de la morena las cuales lo hicieron enterrar el tema.

Dada por terminada la clase con una Tori cansada dispuesta a salir del lugar cuanto antes se vio su acción interrumpida por la misma Jade quien se le atravesó en su camino.

-¿Qué quieres Jade?

Esta vez fue André quien hablo en un tono nada amigable, la chica de las tijeras lo miro con sorpresa pero enseguida le brindo una sonrisa burlona restándole atención.

-Lane nos necesita Vega.

-¿Ahora?

Pregunto casi lo obvio pero en verdad que lo único que quería hacer era llegar a la casa.

-Que clase de pregunta es esa. Vamos.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, cállate y camina.

Sin esperar afirmación alguna por parte de la chica la mayor partió...a los segundos supo no venia sola al escuchar un bufido de cansancio por parte de su compañera de castigo.

Efectivamente Lane les había otorgado una nueva tarea, esta consistía en la creación de dos carteleras alusivas a la nueva feria escolar que se realzaría en menos de dos meses, en esta muchos artistas exponían sus trabajos mientras que otros mas enfatizados en materias como química, biología y física daban a conocer su intelecto con alguno que otro experimento. Era esa razón suficiente para mantener a aquellas dos chicas sentadas en el teatro con el silencio gobernando mientras cada una prestaba exclusiva atención a su propio cartel como si mirarse o hablarse fuese una prohibición implantada por el consejero quien en realidad solo buscaba la unión y paz entre las dos.

-Ya esta.

Fue Jade quien rompió con esa barrera entre las dos dejando en el suelo el marcador negro que hacia pocos minutos llevaba en su mano derecha.

-¿Ya lo terminaste?

Pregunto extrañada la morena puesto que ella hasta ahora estaba realizando el diseño en lápiz.

-Si.

Hablo confiada mientras guiada por la curiosidad era Tori quien rompía con tanta distancia acercándose al dichoso letrero terminado, con horror lo observo ¿Qué tenia eso de creativo? Se preguntó al recordar las palabras de Lane _"las carteleras tienen que llamar la atención de todos los alumnos, queremos que este año mas personas estén dispuestas a participar en la feria"_.

-Yo no creo que a esto se refería Lane con llamar la atención.

-Al diablo, no me importa.

_"Típico de Jade_" pensó Tori no atreviéndose a mirarla directamente.

-Esta bien, hagamos esto…yo hago los diseños y tú pintas.

Le ofreció dichos tarros llenos de pintura a la chica gótica quien se vio en la obligación de recibirlos.

-Esta bien tú ganas.

Resignada Jade acepto aun cuando lo único que quería era largarse de aquel lugar cuanto antes posible. _"Jade sigue siendo la misma Jade"_ una voz interna le hablo a Tori haciéndola caer en cuenta que la única hay con problemas era ella… ¿Podía ser posible que la única afectada fuera ella? La curiosidad le gano y rompiendo de nuevo el silencio decidió encarar una situación en la cual había decidido hacerse la ciega pero después de todo taparse los ojos no significaba que el peligro ya no estuviese frente a ti.

-Jade…lo que sucedido en el parque aquella noche...

Hablo casi en susurro y podía jurar con la voz un tanto quebrantada muy probablemente a causa de los nervios.

-Así que eso es.

Confundida Tori levanto la mirada dejando atrás su labor con la cartelera.

-No me mires así Vega…tú eres la que has estado actuado raro.

¿Lo había acaso notado? Pero raro ¿En qué sentido? Para Jade no había sido nada difícil notar las actitudes extrañas por parte de la morena, el día de ayer ni se había atrevido mirarla salvo su escote en la clase de Sikowitz y hoy prácticamente cada vez que se encontraron era la mirada oscura la cual seguía todos sus movimientos, la gótica había preferido restarle importancia después de todo estaban hablando de Vega quien mas rara no podía ser pero ese inicio de conversación le señalaba el por qué a su actuar.

-Olvídate del beso.

¿Qué se olvidara del beso? Para Tori era casi imposible contando que de no haber nunca sucedido dicho _"beso"_ hoy estaría lo mas de tranquila pensado que ese sentir por Jade no era nada mas que simple e inocente _"curiosidad_".

-Pero…

-Te ha afectado la cabeza lo sucedido ¿No es verdad? Olvídate de eso Vega…yo he tenido que besar a Robbie, Sinjin e incluso a Burf en las obras de teatro y ya sabrás que sentimiento alguno por ellos a excepción de repulsión no siento.

_"Repulsión"_ palabra que logro herir el ego de la muchacha medio latina.

-¿Así que sientes repulsión de mí?

-Yo no he dicho eso…yo te odio nada mas.

-Como sea…la cuestión por la cual no se puede tan fácilmente olvidar ese beso Jade es por el simple hecho de que no estábamos en ninguna obra de teatro y eso bien lo sabes.

-Una obrita de teatro fue lo que armaste tú con Robbie ese día, para mi cuenta como un lo estaba.

-Deja de ser inmadura Jade y ¿Dime que fue lo que paso allí?

-¿Me llamaste inmadura?

Encaro enojada la gótica sabia muchos retrocedería ante aquello pero esta vez la chica frente a ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

-Si lo hice...no solo eres inmadura sino que también besas del asco.

-Te estas pasando Vega.

Amenazó con el pincel ese mismo que le arrebato Tori sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias que podría traer aquello, para sorpresa de ambas la gótica se mantuvo en el límite y prefirió ignorar a la morena.

-Lo suponía ¡Eso sigamos con estas carteleras como si nada ocurriese!

-Es porque nada ocurre.

Le grito la chica logrando por fin su cometido… que Vega cerrara la boca y prestara total atención en su labor. Jade por otro lado trato a toda costa volver a centrarse en su tarea sin embargo las estúpidas palabras de su compañera no salían de su cabeza, claro que sabia ese beso no había sido fruto de una obra de teatro o loco ejercicio de Sikowitz pero así prefería pensar después de todo no estaba dispuesta a cuestionarse el por qué de lo sucedido, no cuando aquello involucraba a la mismísima dolor de cabeza Vega. Cuando por fin volvió a retomar su quehacer una risa baja por parte de su compañera volvió a sacarla de quicio.

-¿Qué te sucede ahora?

Encaro a la chica quien mantenía una nada agradable sonrisa en su rostro.

-…Veras tienes untada la nariz de pintura.

Tori logro observar que el gesto rudo por parte de Jade se disipó, al notar como iba a limpiar la pintura de su nariz con su mano Tori logro ser mas rápida estrellando su pincel lleno de barniz lila en la chica quien retrocedió confundida para enseguida llenarse de al parecer rabia.

-Que diablos, no estoy para juegos Vega.

Y como Jade West no se quedaba con nada logro arrebatarle dicho pincel a su compañera quien enseguida borro esa sonrisa de su rostro, para cuando la chica unto aun mas este objeto de pintura color negro se acerco a la ahora víctima con grandes intenciones de mancharle lo que fuera, el problema para ambas fue no contar la reacción que tendría la otra, por una parte Jade furiosa y dispuesta a vengarse devolviéndole el golpe mientras Tori no estando dispuesta a dejarse tomo los brazos de la gótica evitando cualquier movimiento de su parte…así fue como en cuestión de segundos se veían luchando cada una por su objetivo aunque algo le decía a Tori que por mas que retrasara aquello terminaría siendo la perdedora.

Ante el forcejo de nuevo Tori se vio cara a cara con tan solo escasos centímetros de distancia con la chica como en muchas coacciones habían estado solo que esta vez como en pocas tenía todos sus sentidos alertas, la vista al visualizar cada pequeño detalle en el rostro de su compañera, olfato al percibir de nuevo ese aroma tan especial, tacto al su cuerpo responder de una manera especial el fuerte agarre de esta, el gusto a los pocos segundos termino complaciéndolo tras ser ella quien sin pensarlo y dejándose llevar por los impulsos rompía con la distancia reclamando esos labios nunca suyos pero que así los sentía en ese momento. Se sintió en una batalla al verse casi obligada a no ceder tras reconocer como la chica gótica paralizada no le correspondía aun así tampoco había hecho nada para alejarla lo cual la incito a profundizar el beso, victoriosa se sintió una vez Jade termino cediendo.

Al separarse sin desear hacerlo en realidad, le costaron unos segundos volver a retomar la respiración y la compostura sin embargo el rostro contraído de la chica gótica le asusto…

-Jade…

Quiso hablar, disculparse a pesar de sentir que no serian sinceras pero simplemente palabras coherentes que explicaran su acción no tenía o si pero ninguna que deseara dejar escapar. Nerviosa observo a la chica levantarse del suelo como si la cercanía entre las dos le quemara.

-Espera Jade.

De nuevo Tori entrando en pánico busco llamar la atención de la misma quien tomaba con rapidez su maletín.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a besarme Vega.

Fueron bastas esas palabras como para sentir como si la chica hubiese acabado de enterrarle unas tijeras en el pecho.

-Sabes que…

La observo devolverse de nuevo con esa mirada asesina que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Mejor aléjate de mi.

Y con ello Jade salió del lugar dejando a una morena devastada sintiéndose idiota por haberse dejado llevar por el ciego impulso, por esa necesidad a probar una vez mas los labios de aquella chica quien día tras día se encargaba de dejarle claro cuan molesta era su presencia para ella. Un nudo en la garganta y un hueco en el estomago fue la prueba necesaria para saber que sentimientos si habían y cuan idiota se sintió enseguida.

**Como siempre antes de despedirme les deseo agradecer sus comentarios y el tiempo que le brindan a la historia, no sean tan duras con Jade mira que ser besada por la chica que supuestamente odias no debe ser sencillo.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me preguntaban por ahí cuando Tori veía las fotos con Jade y gracias a ti me di cuenta de algo..no les publique el capitulo 10 ¿Nadie mas se dio cuenta? Revise la historia y efectivamente es en este capítulo en donde Tori ve las fotos, mil gracias lo publicare aun sin saber como hacer para ordenarlo bien, espero me disculpen la tardanza y el grave error puff me siento mal...**

** CAP 10**

Una vez ingreso al taxi como si este auto fuese un espejo que reflejaba toda su actual situación esa desagradable sensación se manifestó de lleno en sus lágrimas, era la nostalgia, la incredulidad, la rabia emociones que se mezclaban entre si. Su mirada llego hasta la ventana en donde la ciudad pasaba por sus ojos rápidamente aun así ninguna escena frente a sus ojos podían sacarle de la cabeza lo último vivido con Jade. Había tenido la ingenua iniciativa de expresar lo que ese primer beso ocasionó en ella _"estragos"_ repitiendo el gesto porque para muy a su pesar su cuerpo así se lo exigió…juraba que Jade había terminado correspondiéndole y eso de alguna manera logro ilusionarla como si de una película romántica se tratara todo aquello pero entonces al separase muy lentamente porque en realidad no lo deseaba hacer fue el gesto de la chica gótica lo cual le indico que no había hecho nada mas que meter la pata de una manera extraordinariamente estúpida dejando al desnudo lo que ahora sentía por ella y esta recibiendo dichos sentimiento con un _"aléjate de mi"_ palabras suficientes como para sentir como la misma chica la tiraba de esa nube en la que solita se subió y ella con ese temor particular a las alturas podía suponer que no cayo para nada bien.

Hundida en sus pesares y pensamientos esos que le recriminaba a cada segundo el hecho de haberse permitido sentir cosas mas fuertes por una malvada, agresiva y psicópata persona que por cierto buscaba cualquier pretexto para hacerle la vida imposible…escucho a lo lejos una tos fingida por parte del conductor, con pesadez despejo su mirada de la ventana para centrarse en el hombre quien la miraba por medio del espejo retrovisor, este al parecer noto su confusión pues enseguida con una mano le señalo dos letreros que por obvias razones había omitido al entrar al carro.

_"No fumar"_ y _"No llorar"_ ¿Era en serio? Esa pregunta al parecer se la hizo con la mirada al conductor quien con la cabeza afirmo.

-Pero necesito llorar.

Se justifico sin embargo este decidió ignorarla.

-No enserio vera...me acaban de rechazar un beso con un aléjate de mi incluido ¿Lo puede imaginar?

Se apoyo en el asiento trasero del copiloto para así estar más cerca del conductor.

-No puede creer lo mal que me siento, tengo rabia porque en primera instancia nunca debí sentir nada por ella.

Cuando Tori pensó que el hombre la ignoraba al escuchar el _"ella"_ y no el _"él"_ este la miro con sorpresa para volver su vista al camino.

-¿Ella?

Pregunto por primera vez este hombre de apariencia fría a su pasajera.

-Si…y lo peor es que nunca había sentido nada por una mujer.

-Te entiendo yo tampoco…

-¿Cómo?

-Soy gay.

Hablo con confianza el hombre.

-Ok.

Tori volvió a sentarse en la silla adecuadamente sin saber que más decir pero enseguida al darse cuenta que tenía al frente a una persona con gustos hacia su mismo sexo supo que allí estaba su guía.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-¿Qué?

-Que eras gay…veras yo he salido con mucho chicos pero…yo nunca pensé que sentiría algo por una mujer entonces me tope con Jade y… yo pensé que era solo ganas de ganarme su confianza, una amistad pero ahora no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

-Algo así me sucedió. Era una adolescente cuando termine enamorado de mi mejor amigo…él me alejo de su vida una vez le confesé que sentía dudas, fue muy duro…con ello mis padres se enteraron y termine fuera de la casa.

-Oh Dios mío, ya me rechazo Jade ¿Ahora falta que mis padre me echen de la casa?

Pregunto preocupada al sentir como la historia del hombre podría repetirse en ella.

-Lo mas seguro. Eh quiero decir que nada esta dicho. Mis padres eran muy ortodoxos tú conoces a los tuyos y sabrás su reacción una vez decidas decírselo.

Trato de tranquilizar a su pasajera al notar que empezaba a entrar en pánico.

-…No, yo no soy gay. No es que me guste mucho Jade tan solo siento cierta atracción hacia sus miradas o gestos, además de que me gustan sus desquiciadas manías pero eso no significa nada.

-Eso mismo decía yo y mira ya estoy casado con una persona con barba por si te quedan dudas.

-¿Esta casado?

-Si, la vida no es tan dura chica, yo decidí aceptarme tal y como era y así logre que los demás lo hicieran, hoy en día solo me rodean verdaderos amigos.

-Yo tengo grandes amigos. Jade nunca ha sido mi amiga en realidad, hace pocos días metió mi cabeza en el escusado ¿Por qué debería sacrificar mi identidad por ella?

-¿En el escusado?...

-Y no solo eso, ha hecho de todo desde sabotearme presentaciones hasta burlarse de mí cada segundo que estamos juntas…

-Que chica tan interesante.

-Lo se hubiese preferido sentir algo por Cat que pues bueno tiene un hermano raro y se ríe sola pero es tierna e inocente no como Jade ¿Sabia que ama las tijeras? Yo siempre se las decomiso cada vez que entra a mi casa, nunca se sabe.

-¿En qué escuela estudias?

Pregunto incrédulo el hombre.

-Hollywood Arts.

-Eso lo explica todo.

-Tranquilo ellas dos son las personas mas raras con las que salgo claro que esta Robbie quien siempre carga su títere Rex mientras este lo insulta y lo deja en ridículo_ "odia que le digan muñeco"_ es lo que nos dice Robbie cada vez que tratamos que dejar a un lado a Rex.

-Chica volviendo al tema principal solo tú sabes quien eres en realidad…si te gustan o no las mujeres, de quién estas enamorada y por qué…solo en ti esta la decisión de qué harás con todo eso que sientes y sabes. Puedes ignorarlo o bien puedes afrontarlo.

-Hoy bese a Jade por segunda vez y me rechazo.

-¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

-Enojada ya le dije y triste y…tal vez ¿Aliviada?

-Hay tienes tu respuesta.

Hablo el hombre brindándole la primera sonrisa durante todo el transcurso de camino a casa para entonces estacionarse frente a lo que suponía era la casa de su joven pasajera.

-¿Cuánto le debo?

-Olvídalo.

-Pero…

-Solo sal de mi auto antes de que decida cobrarte el doble, ya sabes por la consulta.

-Adiós.

Salió disparada la chica pues a duras penas y tenía para la carrera como para ahora tener que pagar el doble y todo por boquisuelta.

Al ingresar a la casa noto las luces apagadas, como si ese edificio se pusiera de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo para amargarla y hundirla mas en sus pesares, decidió omitir la poca luz dirigiéndose directo hacia las escaleras pero unos sonidos raros en la sala la alarmaron. Rápido llego corriendo hasta el interruptor de luz y para su sorpresa Trina, su hermana estaba teniendo una sesión privada de besos por decirlo de forma decente con un chico…uno muy guapo, ante la luz ambos se separaron un tanto sonrojados y agitados. Tori enseguida lamento la interrupción en especial porque ahora cuatro ojos estaban puestos en ella con tan grandiosa apariencia una que dejaba ver a una chica con ojeras, el maquillaje corrido, mocosa y despeinada.

-¡Tori!

Como era de esperarse el gruñido por parte de la mayor de los Vega llego.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Oh no es nada Trina yo estoy bien.

-Como si me importara, me refiero a tu interrupción ¿No estabas castigada con la bruja de tu amiga?

Como era de imaginarse Trina poco le presto atención a las fachas de su hermana después de todo a centímetros de ella tenia a un galán hipnotizado bajo sus encantos.

-¡Esa bruja no es mi amiga!

Para sorpresa de los chicos en el sofá Tori dio ese grito con rabia para salir corriendo escalera arriba aun bajo la mirada de los presentes…Trina supo algo malo debía haberle hecho esa chica y cuanto se lamentaría…pero mañana porque hoy estaba muy ocupada.

-¿Esa era tu hermana?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Muy rara.

-Te lo dije yo soy la única normal en la familia.

Con lo dicho esta volvió a tomarlo de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia ella para iniciar otra cadena de besos esos que el chico gustoso le correspondió.

Bajo las cobijas su mirada seguía detallando aquellas fotos tomadas accidentalmente el día en que para Tori todo había cambiado, en estas se podía observar tanto a Jade como a ella abrazarse para en otras tomas mas terminar muy cerca rompiendo toda distancia con aquel primer beso _"maldito beso"_ prefería llamarlo Tori quien de nuevo se sonó la nariz con el pañuelo para sacando su mano del lecho tirarlo al suelo. Pronto al escuchar como alguien se introducía en su habitación rompiendo con su privacidad guardo dicha fotos bajo su almohada, por breves segundos fue solo el silencio el cual acompaño su respiración pero entonces la voz chillona de su hermana entro en juego.

-Mamá me dijo que no puedo irme sin ti…ya van dos días que fallas.

-Aun me siento enferma.

Fingió toser fuertemente pero algo le decía su hermana esta vez no le iba a creer tan fácilmente, no cuando llevaba durante esos dos días preguntándole que le había hecho jade y claro que se sorprendió al notar lo acertada que se encontraba su hermana pero eso no significaba que se sintiera preparada para hablar con alguien fuera de André a quien no le contesto sus últimas 20 y tantas llamadas.

-Si es por Jade que no quieres volver no te preocupes ya le di su merecido.

Ante esas palabras se levanto de golpe enfrentando a su hermana quien sonrió pues habían sido sus movimientos realizados con mucha energía como para una enferma que ni de la cama se podía levantar tal y como se lo había dicho a sus padres.

-Pero que enferma estas.

-Trina por favor…

-Nada de eso, llego la hora de hablar.

Y como pocas veces la mayor se sentó en el borde de la cama dispuesta a escuchar las verdaderas razones por la cuales su hermana no quería asistir a clases.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Jade?

-Por un día entero le vete el café.

-… ¿Cómo?...

-Para tu hermana no hay imposibles, veras el chico con el que estoy saliendo.

-¿Con el guapo con quien estaban comiéndose a besos hacia dos noches?

Pregunto Tori sin poder creérselo.

-Ese mismo, te lo dije Tori él iba a ser mío.

Sorprendentemente Tori creyó aun estaba soñando pues para que su hermana haya logrado llamar la atención en un buen sentido de un lindo chico era porque se encontraban a pasos del fin del mundo…eso o un milagro y prefería pensar en aquella última opción.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada, solo que tenemos muchos gustos en común y una cosa llevo a la otra…en fin. Él es el mejor amigo del dueño de establecimiento que prepara el café en la escuela, no fue difícil lograr que para Jade no hubiera en un día entero ni una sola taza…la hubieras visto…

Podía sonar a simple vista algo tonto y sin sentido pero para Jade West a quien el café le era tan necesario como respirar aquel día algo le decía a Tori debido ser el peor en la vida de la chica gótica.

-Cuando quieras podemos puedo volver a mover mis fichas.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque se que por culpa suya no estas asistiendo a clases. Tori amas ir a Hollywood Arts.

-Yo…no quiero hablar de eso.

-Esta bien, no te obligare…a hablar claro porque terminaras asistiendo hoy a clases.

-Trina no…por favor.

-Olvídalo hermanita. A los problemas no se les da la espalda tonta, además ¿Jade lo vale? Mira que tiene problemas psicológicos…

A regañadientes Tori se vio llevada a la escuela, ante su presencia todos sus amigos mostraron gran alegría acto que de alguna manera le devolvió la fuerza y las ganas de estar allí, André la abrazo fuertemente regañándola enseguida por ignorar sus llamadas, Beck beso su frente para al separarse guiñarle el ojo expresándole cuanta falta había hecho, Robbie solo le sonrió mientras Rex le regalaba una blasfemia de cumplido por último Cat se abalanzó a ella y le dijo que se le alegra de que no hubiera muerto comentario que la perturbo para a los minutos alegrarle de nuevo.

En el transcurso de la jornada todo fue un día _"común"_ si se vale aquella palabra en Hollywood Arts, como siempre las clases de Sikowitz lograron distraerla, el almuerzo agradeció Jade de nuevo estuviera castigada esta vez por verter el café caliente al dueño de dicho negocio muy bien sabia Tori el porque... para la quinta hora llego a su casillero buscando su nuevo cuaderno pero entonces un fuerte agarre en su brazo la distrajo llevándola lejos de allí para cuando logro reaccionar se encontraba encerrada en el cuarto de conserje con Jade la persona con quien menos quería estar en ese momento pues de tan solo verla y tenerla tan cerca un fuerte dolor la agobió, más con cara dura se propuso a mantener la compostura.

-Así que Tori Vega volvió.

-Primero, yo no hablo así Jade, segundo, volví pero eso es algo que a ti no te he de importar.

Hablo logrando mantener una compostura seria y serena después de todo habían palabras que no salían de su cabeza_ "aléjate de mi"_ si así lo deseaba Jade, así lo haría porque después de todo la pregunta de su hermana Trina hacia peso a aquel hecho _"¿Jade lo vale?"_ Estaba o quería creer que no por lo tanto hoy de nuevo sintiendo que pertenecía a aquel lugar junto a sus amigos había decidido no dejar que una persona como Jade lo arruinase…una chica que nunca correspondería sus sentimientos y estaba bien después de todo de amor nadie había muerto o tal vez si pero ella Tori Vega no lo haría pues sabia aun estaba a pasos para evitar un daño mayor.

-Que carácter tan falso Vega.

-Tengo clases en 5 minutos Jade no quiero perder el tiempo contigo.

Trato de salir pero para su malestar la gótica así lo evito cerrando de nuevo la puerta mientras volvía a girarla con un brusco movimiento.

-Tengo que llegar a clases.

-Me importa poco lo que tengas que hacer Vega, tú a mí no me contradices.

Gruño sin importar cuanto le delatara aquello.

-No logro entenderte…

Susurro Tori tomando con más fuerza su mochila de nuevo siendo este objeto su confort.

-¿De que hablas?

-Me dijiste que me alejara de ti, eso hago pero te contradices con tus actos Jade. No estoy como para aguantar tus caprichos ni mucho menos tus cambios de humor…

-Yo…

-Tu nada, quiero estar lo más lejos de ti porque todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocidas no has sido más que una bruja conmigo ¿Por qué tengo yo que seguir aguantándote?

-Me besaste en dos oportunidades.

-Bien dijiste tú que un beso no significa nada.

-Uno no…dos es algo distinto ¿Qué fue ese segundo beso Vega?

La pregunta enseguida logro desarmarla como si nada todo ese valor y serenidad se fueron al caño.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, no cuando se había propuesto algo y eso era olvidar a la chica frente a ella sin embargo esa pregunta no hacia nada mas que hacerla retroceder sus pasos cuestionándose si en verdad podría simplemente olvidar todo lo sucedido y con ello todos los sentimientos a flor.

-Oh si que hablaremos de eso Vega.

-No… habla con mi trasero.

Incomoda y deseosa de salir de aquel lugar le dio la espalda a la chica señalando dicha parte del cuerpo nombrada. Cuando sintió la mano de Jade en su hombro una tercera persona hizo retroceder a ambas chicas brindándole el espacio suficiente al chico como para entrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto Jade ante la presencia del chico canadiense.

-Lo siento…estaba buscando a Tori, la siguiente clase la compartimos.

-Es verdad.

Hablo animada la morena quien se acerco al chico sonriéndole después de todo su interrupción había sido como un _"salvada por la campana"_.

-Estamos hablando Beck.

-Estábamos en realidad Jade.

Con la presencia del chico se atrevió a contradecirla ganándose una fuerte mirada de su parte sin embargo le resto importancia a aquello después de todo Jade y ella ya no tenían nada mas que decir.

-¿Nos vamos Beck?

-Vamos…Jade deberías ir a clases.

Hablo el chico con inocencia sin saber lo que en realidad había acabado de hacer.

-Tú no me dices que hacer.

-Esta bien, tranquila.

Ambos salieron directo a clases con un silencio extraño entre los dos, ese que decidió romper Beck.

-¿Estaban discutiendo?

-No tanto como una discusión, sabes como es Jade.

-Si lo se…Tori mañana tenía pensado en ir al cine no se si tú…

-Seria estupendo.

Hablo sin pensarlo mas de dos veces porque sabia que si lo hacia se negaría ante la oportunidad de salir con su amigo. Este ante su respuesta se sorprendió pues sabia existía un muro que siempre Tori interpuso entre los dos por si existían intenciones mas allá de una amistad.

-Genial…pero ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Jade.

Respondió tan sinceramente que lamento aquello tras notar la mirada de confusión del chico quien se detuvo al escuchar dicho nombre.

-¿Jade?

-Tú y ella ya terminaron y por lo que veo ambos lo están tomando bien…

-Te entiendo.

El chico le sonrió a la morena mientras continuaban con su camino sintiéndose por fin liberado de una relación que ahora quedaba en el pasado, una de la cual tenia muy bonitos recuerdos como también buena lecciones de vida pero como bien sabia era hora de empezar de nuevo.

**Espero disculpen mi gran error...Ahhhhh..lo lamento tanto porque obviamente este capítulo que tanto me gusto escribir ya no tendrá tanto peso en la historia, que tonta, pero bueno espero por lo menos lo disfrutaran.**

**PD. Gracias HoliSoyTonny.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Se que algunos lectores se quedaron con las ganas de una cita con Beck pues bueno yo tenía planeado que si se cumpliera pero tranquilas paras las personas que no querían no doy muchos detalles pero si las perspectiva de Tori que es la que nos importa después de todo, mil gracias por sus comentarios y tenían toda la razón el plan desenamorarse de Jade no funciono pero aun nada esta escrito. **

**Espero disfruten el cap...**

**CAP 11**

-Sana y salvo en casa.

Hablo Beck una vez ambos llegaron al portón principal.

-Gracias Beck.

-Espero que la pasaras bien Tori.

-Oh, claro que si.

Le sonrió la chica mientras jugaba con las llaves en sus manos, esa era la primera _"cita"_ con Beck y no había estado para nada mal…en ningún momento tuvieron los acosos de Jade o las llamadas infraganti de Cat así que eso en resumidas cuentas contaba como una exitosa salida.

-¿Y la película?

-Grandiosa a excepción de ese efecto en 3D que hizo que botara mis palomitas pero...

-Te compartí las mías.

-Eso iba a decir.

Ambos se sonrieron un tanto cohibidos quizá porque en una cita las despedidas suelen variar de grado, en algunas se da un suave abrazo y un beso en la mejilla en otras un beso en la boca seria mas apropiado para dejar el recuerdo en la otra persona el problema era saber cual deseaban los dos…quizá el ser amigos de años les impedía dejarse llevar.

-Bueno sera mejor irme.

-Claro…buen viaje. Y cuidado con los extraños en la carretera.

Beck extrañado le sonrió.

-Por la película.

Se vio explicando Tori su mal chiste ese que no hacia mas que volver tenso el ambiente.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiosito.

Se despidió la morena con un gesto en la mano para ver a su amigo partir a pasos lentos, era esa la escena precisa para que ella gritara _"detente"_ él voltearía acercándose y ella como chica enamorada se colgaría de su cuello y uniría sus labios, este enseguida la tomaría de la cintura como soporte y ella alzaría un pie signo de felicidad y amor. Sin embargo no se vio diciendo aquello muy por el contrario rápidamente abrió la puerta con las llaves y entro en la casa como si este lugar la resguardara de aquella sensación indescriptible.

Cansada y con deseos de tocar la cama para así dormir por fin un grito logro sobresaltarla hasta el punto en que retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared. Cuando su mirada busco la razón de ser de aquel alarido la imagen de su hermana llegar hasta ella tomándola de los hombros hasta ser arrastrada a los sillones le llego.

-¿Qué te sucede Trina?

-De aquí no te paras hasta que me cuentes el más mínimo detalle con tu cita.

-Trina estoy cansada.

Se quejo la chica pero era obvio que su hermana eso poco le importaría.

-¿Y? Solo cuenta…

-…Estuvo bien supongo.

La cara de emoción por parte de la hermana mayor se apago ante las palabras de la menor ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Fue lo que se preguntó.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Qué mas quieres saber?

-Todo Tori…qué hicieron, qué hablaron, cómo la pasaste ¿Hubo besos? ¿Roces?

-No hubo roces...ni besos.

Fueron las primeras palabras de Tori quien alarmada paro de lleno la gran curiosidad de su hermana.

-¿Qué acaso te llevo a un funeral?

-No, fuimos a cine.

-No entiendo entonces…el cine es la escusa perfecta para lanzársele al chico y comérselo a besos Tori.

Con horror la miro y aun ni sabia por qué después de todo esos pensamientos ella si los había tenido en alguna que otra oportunidad encantada por la belleza de su _"cita"_ y bien sabia ella que Beck entraba en ese pequeño circulo de chicos deseables sin embargo esa noche en ningún momento sintió los deseos de probar algo mas allá, una caricia, un roce, un beso, el coqueteo. Nada de ello nació en ella y era esa la razón por la cual muy confundida se sentía.

-No se dio Trina, es todo.

Trato de justificar ese toque que falto para considerar aquello una verdadera cita pues después de todo le quedaba el sabor de haber sido tan solo una salida entre amigos.

-Que pérdida de tiempo Tori. Ese chico se te va a ir de las manos, cuando te des cuenta de lo que estas dejando escapar te arrepentirás.

-No lo se Trina.

-¿Qué no sabes? Beck estaba tratando de ganar terreno contigo y tú simplemente lo aíslas…

-Creo que Beck no me interesa en ese sentido.

Como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera un pecado Trina escandalizada se tapo con las manos la boca evitando así realizar mas ruidos pues sus padres en el segundo piso muy probablemente se encontraban ya descansando.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Porque es la verdad.

-Ahora si me dirás que ocurre contigo, estas muy rara y el que rechaces a Beck no es mas que un signo de demencia hermanita.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el que no me interese como pareja?

- Ahora mismo me dirás quien te gusta.

-Di..¿Disculpa?

Pregunto Tori tratando de disimular esos nervios que la inundaron ante las palabras de su hermana.

-No soy boba, si no te interesa Beck es porque existe alguien mas y debe ser un galán de telenovela como para ganarle a ese chico que acabas de dejar ir. Espero no hables de mi bombón.

-¿Qué? Claro que no es él.

-Aja entonces si existe alguien.

Se cruzo de brazos como una gran campeona ante su pequeña e ingenua hermanita.

-Eso no es…no es cierto Trina. Mejor ve y haz ejercicio.

-¿Hacer ejercicio a las 11 de la noche? Eras tan mala para ocultar cosas.

-Estoy cansada Trina.

Trato de justificar su nefasto comentario y con ello salir directo a su habitación el único lugar que lograba resguardarla de las constantes incógnitas que la gente imponía...ella no quería hablar sobre la persona que le gustaba porque eso seria reconocer que a pesar de desear olvidarse de cualquier sentimiento por Jade era por su culpa que hoy en día no podía ver a Beck con otros ojos por mas que lo intentara _"la olvidaras ya veras"_ se decía todas las mañanas antes de partir a Hollywood Arts una vez allí trataba de ignorar al máximo a la gótica chica cosa que esta notaba y siempre se le burlaba retándola a que lo hiciera y así lo había estado haciendo pero vaya que era difícil y de vez en cuando se veía siendo traicionada por sus ojos los cuales en alguna que otra oportunidad insistían con detallar cualquier gesto lejano de la misma agradeciendo por lo menos que no notara aquello.

-¿Es André? Porque si es él déjame decirte que tienes unos gustos…

-No es André y si así fuera nada de malo tendría.

Defendió enseguida a su amigo quien si él lo deseaba lograba conquistar cuanta chica quisiera, en realidad cuanto daría porque fuera su amigo la persona que le robara el sueño y no su némesis.

-¿Quién es entonces?

Chilló desesperada.

-Eso ya no importa Trina, estoy tratando de olvidar a esa persona y quiero que me permitas hacerlo no metiéndome en la cabeza cada vez que puedes el hecho de que me gusta.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué tratas de olvidarlo? Mejor seria que trataras de tener algo con ese chico.

-Es imposible, me odia.

-Tori los chicos no odian, solo las mujeres tenemos esas capacidad de sentir desprecio hacia alguien.

La morena escucho atenta a su hermana sabiendo que quizá tenía toda la razón.

-Me duele querer a esa persona por eso quiero olvidar toda clase de sentimiento que tenga.

Por unos instante pensó su hermana terminaría diciéndole lo ridículo que sonaba aquello pero a cambio recibió un protector abrazo de su parte…tuvo muchas ganas de alejarse pero las fuerzas le faltaron en especial cuando aquel gesto era tan poco común entre ellas.

-Te entiendo, a veces el corazón nos juega sucio y hace que queramos a la persona menos adecuada Tori. Pero si te pones a pensar debe existir una razón valida para que ese sentimiento naciera en ti, tal vez no todo es tan malo como lo quieres ver.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermana?

Hablo Tori sintiéndose confundida después de todo ver aquella actitud en Trina era tan común como encontrarse un fajo de dinero en la calle.

-¿No es este el papel que una hermana perfecta debe tomar?

-Ahh ahí esta mi hermanita Trina.

Comento separándose lentamente del abrazo.

-No voy a insistir más para que me digas quien te gusta pero piensa bien que vas a hacer.

No hubo más palabras que intercambiar porque en realidad no eran necesarias sin prevenirlo las hermanas Vega habían tenido esa especie de conversación que solo se da entre las personas que se aman ya que a pesar de tener personalidades tan diferentes y vivir en mundos tan apartados sabían estarían allí para cuando mas se necesitasen.

-¿Entonces mi amiga dulce?

La voz de André logro llamar su atención, por minutos se atrevió a dejar a un lado los apuntes con los cuales estaba estudiando para su próximo examen.

-¿Dulce?

-¿Prefieres ser ácida?

-Me quedo con el dulce.

Le sonrió una vez este tomo asiento a su lado.

-¿Cómo te fue con Beck?

-Oh no…no tu André, todo el mundo me ha preguntado eso durante toda la mañana…Cat, Robbie, Rex, Sikowitz, Sinjin, Helen e incluso Madame Mkcee.

-¿La maestra de ballet?

-La misma, dice que Beck tiene un cabello envidiable.

-Bueno y ¿Qué le has respondido a todos?

-Les pido que me dejen en paz y salgo a correr.

-Muy tarde para mi Tori, estas sentada en el suelo te demorarías mucho como para levantarte.

-Ya que, tienes toda razón.

-Cuéntame.

Le hablo el chico sonriéndole, lo que mas quería era que por fin Tori saliera de su estado _"zombicorazónroto_" y empezara a abrir los ojos ante los demás partidos entre esos Beck amigo de ambos y quien sabía no le rompería el corazón a su mejor amiga.

-Estuvo muy bien.

-Me gusta escuchar eso.

-Pero…

-No Tori, no saques el pero.

-Lo siento André si debo serte sincera aquella cita no fue para mí mas que una salida entre amigos…

-¿Qué falto acaso?

-Creo que simplemente no puedo obligarme de la noche a la mañana a dejar de sentir algo por ya sabes quien después de todo me he dado cuenta que el sentimiento nació dese hace mucho tiempo…ciega estaba al no darme cuenta que yo con ella no buscaba solo una aprobación o su amistad.

-Tori.

Quiso hablar el chico al notar la desesperación en las palabras de la chica, cada una se mezclaba con la resignación y la nostalgia.

-Y a Beck…lo quiero mucho, es una persona muy simpática en todos los sentidos, le falta tan poco para ser perfecto pero todo lo que siento por él no va mas allá de una fuerte y sincera amistad.

-Beck Oliver es muy bien partido Tori.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos ante las palabras del chico quien enseguida noto cuan afeminado había sonado eso.

-En mi cabeza sonaba mejor.

-Aja.

-El caso es que no puedes cerrarte a conocer mas personas simplemente porque de un día para otro te diste cuenta que existe cierta atracción por ya sabes quien…no lo vale y lo sabes.

-¿En serio crees que no lo vale?

Se atrevió a preguntar guiada por esa corazonada que le impedía hacerse la ciega con respecto a la chica.

-Estamos hablando de …

El chico superviso con la mirada de que fueran los únicos en aquel lugar para luego acercarse a su amiga y susurrarle a lo bajo.

-Jade West. Claro que no lo vale.

-Pero…

-No hay peros Tori a Jade le falta poco por cruzar la línea de la cordura, esta ya sabes…deschavetada.

-Lo se.

-¿Qué esperas de ella? Yo solo la veo amenazándote con sus tijeras, enviándote a un vuelo lejos de aquí quizá al Amazonas en donde no podrás ni actuar ni cantar…y en el peor de los casos jugaría con tus sentimientos y te haría añicos ese dulce corazón.

-Lo se.

Agacho la mirada centrándose en cada palabra que su amigo pronunciaba porque todas le dolían y sabia lo más probablemente es que tuviesen todo el peso de la verdad.

-Es por eso que Jade no lo vale Tori.

-Tienes razón.

Aquello último a duras penas logro articularlo.

-Sera mejor chica que empieces a poner los pies en la tierra porque amiga te adelanto que Beck volverá a invitarte a salir.

-¿Qué?

Así como se lo advirtió André, Beck volvió a insistir en una segunda cita teniendo todo a favor del canadiense Tori no tuvo cara para negarse, primero porque no existía excusa alguna, segundo porque las palabras pesaban y si en algo concordaban era en que debía intentar seguir con su vida como si nada abriéndose a las nuevas oportunidades que tenía para conocer mas personas entre ellos preferiblemente chicos candentes y caballerosos y tercero pero menos importante Jade y ella nunca pasarían a tener algo mas allá de una _"casi amistad"_si es que en realidad ya ese concepto no quedaba muy grande ante la actual situación entre ambas.

Para cuando los días fueron pasando todo siguió como si nada Tori ignorando cualquier cambio y los demás ausentes ante el esfuerzo que tenía que realizar por almorzar, hablar e interactuar con Jade como si nada aunque dichas acciones poco a poco fuesen disminuyendo pues en ese mismo transcurso de tiempo la gótica también había decidido ignorar a Tori tanto así que todos notaron la falta de comentarios hirientes de su parte hacia la chica más decidieron callar en especial Cat quien siempre solía ser la chica quien inocente rompía con los silencios e incógnitas que generalmente el grupo de amigos poseía pero que no se atrevían a aclarar.

Los rumores también fueron creciendo, ahora no eran _"Jade y Beck terminaron para siempre"_ las palabras que en ese momento se pronunciaban eran muy distintas _"Beck y Tori están saliendo a escondidas"_ eso lo notaron tanto el chico canadiense quien prefería omitir dichos comentarios como la morena incomoda por las miradas que le brindaban de vez en cuando y claro que esos mismos ojos sobre ella también los sentía la chica gótica como si todo aquello se hubiera convertido en un _"triangulo amoroso"_ ¿Que si le molestaba? Había preferido ignorarlo pero pasaron los días y el simple chisme pasó a ser un cuento de telenovela en donde si los veían a los tres en el café asfalto o cualquier clase en la que coincidieran a los demás no les faltaba mas que sacar palomitas de lo entretenidos que se sentían ante aquella escena.

Pero fue tan solo hasta esa mañana en donde se sintió la presión de todo, Tori ingresaba a Hollywood Arts con un par de libros en las manos camino a su casillero notando los murmullos y miradas como si ella fuera la culpable del atentado que había visto esa mañana desayudando con sus padres, para cuando se detuvo frente a su locker Sinjin llego corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Tori es verdad lo que dicen de ti?

-Yo no puse ninguna bomba en el centro financiero.

-¿Qué? Hablo que por tu culpa Jade y Beck terminaron.

-¿De qué hablas?

Pregunto enseguida sintiéndose confundida y a la vez tratando de evitar volver a caer en la tonta culpabilidad de que era por ella que tal pareja había llegado a su fin.

-Hoy Beck y Jade estaba discutiendo muy fuerte, ella le exigió a su ex novio que se alejara de ti.

-¿Jade dijo que…?

-Pero enseguida Beck la encaro y le dijo que entre los dos ya no existía nada por lo tanto el podía salir y sentir algo por otra persona.

-¿Sentir?

Pregunto notando como en su cuerpo se encendía una alarma de _"PELIGRO: un gran amigo a punto de declararse"_.

-Exacto. Después de otras cuantas palabra ofensivas cada uno tomo su camino, muchos dicen que en realidad Beck y tu mantenían una relación aun él estando con Jade.

- Espera ¿Qué?

Esta vez dichos chismes si que le importaron en especial cuando era su nombre el cual se veía ensuciado.

-¿Entonces es verdad Tori?

-Claro que no Sinjin…yo nunca me metería en una relación…Beck y yo solo somos amigos.

-Bueno Beck y tú han estado muy acaramelados como cuando un dulce se te pega en la muela.

Tori frunció el ceño ante la insistencia del chico y el claro comentario fuera de lugar…al percibir que este iba a seguir hablando prefirió alejarse del lugar dejándolo con la palabra en la boca no sin antes lograr escuchar un fuerte grito de su parte _"no pensé que fueras de esas Tori Vega"_ ante lo escuchado estuvo a punto de devolverse y estrellarle su puño con anillo incluido al chico pero se vio de nuevo apretando su mochila como siempre siendo su confort.

Hizo todo lo posible por continuar con su día como si nada pero incluso Cat una vez la vio le señalo con el dedo reflejando en su rostro decepción para salir corriendo antes de permitirle explicar la gran confusión y fue quizá ese el detonante para que ahora se viera a pasos fuertes y rápidos llegar hasta la chica que compraba un café y arrastrarla en donde siempre se daban las cosas entre las dos por no saber mas como referirse al cuarto del conserje. Una vez cerro la puerta con fuerza importándole poco la mirada curiosa de muchos afuera se giro encarando por fin a Jade quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido y como no si le había hecho tirar su taza de café segundos atrás.

-¿Con qué derecho le exiges a Beck que se aleje de mi?

Pregunto con un tono de voz lejos de ser amigable y es que en realidad no sabia como mas empezar aquella conversación pues hacia días que ambas ni se dirigían la palabra, no sin un tercero de intermedio.

-¿Acaso arruine el dúo romántico?

Y tal como se lo imagino Tori, Jade no le dejaría tan fácil la tarea de hacerle entender lo imprudente que había sido su acción.

-No arruinaste nada porque según tengo entendido Beck no esta dispuesto a hacerte caso después de todo.

-Entonces te lo diré a ti, deja de salir con Beck.

-Beck es un chico libre y puede hacer lo que quiera al igual que yo…no tengo razones por las cuales hacerte caso.

-Lo harás porque no estoy dispuesta a seguir escuchando los estúpidos rumores que corren por todo Holywood Arts, sabes bien que poca paciencia poseo.

-Si no te gustan los rumores lo debiste pensar bien, ahora por tu culpa todos piensan que yo fui la manzana de la discordia entre ustedes dos, en pocas palabras me creen la amante.

-Ese no es problema mío.

Trataba de hablar lo más civilizado que se permitiese pero observar aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Jade no hizo más que terminar de eliminar todos los estribos que aun le quedaban.

-¡Eres una bruja!

-Yo puedo ser una bruja pero por lo menos no soy una mojigata que finge ser una santa.

-¿Me estas llamando hipócrita?

-Hipócrita, falsa, doble, puritana, lobo vestido de oveja…llámalo como quieras.

Esta vez la cercanía de Jade al tenerla a pocos centímetros lejos de hacerle sentir cosquillas le lleno de rabia después de todo le estaba diciendo en la cara que era una falsa, sin medir acción alguna con la palma de su mano templada dirigió la misma hacia aquella pálida mejilla logrando como resultado voltear la cara de la chica gótica además de aquel ahora tono rojizo que se colaba en la parte afectada.

-Siempre fui una estúpida al pensar que tú y yo llegaríamos a ser amigas eso o quizá algo mas…me vi cautivada por la venenosa personalidad que tienes, cuando nadie mas veía en ti cosas buenas yo si lo hacia y aun así no lo valoraste puedo jurar que incluso te burlaste de ello. Rebasaste la copa Jade y juro que empiezo a sentir que te odio como nunca he odiado a alguien en mi vida.

No bastaron mas palabras, acciones o gestos para dejar en claro que hoy como nunca antes en su vida Tori había deseado no haberse topado nunca en su vida con alguien y ese alguien era Jade West esa chica que siempre dejo en claro la apatía que sentía por ella pero tonta fue al pensar que eso podía cambiar…tonta al dejarse llevar por la curiosidad que hoy le tenían a disposición de la gótica su corazón, sin desear dejarse ver tan quebrantada salió del lugar corriendo ahora con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas esas que le nublaban la vista y le evitaron percibir a su pelirroja amiga quien con tristeza a pocos metros de ella la vio correr para entonces volver la vista al armario del conserje y agachar la mirada entrelazando sus manos porque muy en el fondo ella de todo era consiente.

-¿Sucede algo Cat?

Pregunto Robbie al llegar a su lado, habían quedado en verse en aquellas escaleras y él logro llegar con 3 minutos de anticipación no deseando hacer esperar a su novia sin embargo esta se veía abatida y eso preocupo al chico ¿Acaso Rex había vuelto a atrasar su reloj?

-No te preocupes todo esta bien.

Le sonrió la pelirroja a su novio, si algo le gustaba de Robbie era lo tan atento que siempre era con ella. Enseguida la pareja se tomo de la mano pero de nuevo le fue inevitable para la pelirroja no voltear hacia aquel cuarto en el que ahora salía a quien ella consideraba su mejor amiga con la mano en su mejilla y enfado reflejado en su rostro, a pesar de ello Cat podía ver algo mas allá que era obvio nadie mas percibiría en Jade, quiso llegar hasta ella y quizá tan solo brindarle un abrazo pero sabia que no era el lugar adecuado por lo cual se limito a ser una simple observadora ¿Pero hasta cuando?

**Bueno debo confesar este es uno de los capítulos que mas me gusto escribir, quizá por esos pequeños detalles que dejan al descubierto los sentimientos de los personajes involucrados, el cariño de hermanas ese que expreso Trina al estar al lado de Tori, el claro gesto de interés por parte de Beck hacia su amiga, André preocupado por los sentimientos de la morena, Tori y la conversación que tuvo con Jade ¿Deja mucho que pensar verdad? Aunque claro que casi todas las intenciones las deje al aire y como olvidar a nuestra querida Cat...me gusta pensar que no es tan inocente o ingenua como muchos suponen.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todo el mundo**

**LEER POR FAVOR**

**Gracias a HoliSoyTonny me di cuenta que les había publicado el capitulo 11 pero no el 10 en donde la pregunta que me hizo se resuelve, a todas las personas que leen mi fic les pido se devuelvan a la pagina 10 y lo lean se que ya no tendrá la misma importancia pero allí se escapan esos detalles del por qué la actitud de Tori, Beck y Jade el el capitulo 11.**

**...**

******Muy contenta y agradecida por sus comentarios, leerlos me inspiran tanto así que ya estoy escribiendo otra historia la cual no tendrá mas de 10 capítulos pero primero como saben terminar esta la cual debo confesar esta por acabarse, no le cuento mas de dos capítulos los cuales espero les guste al igual que este...veremos aquí un poquito mas la intervención de Cat ¿Como creen que resulte? **

**No siendo mas, les dejo leer el cap...**

**CAP 12**

Esta mañana con una gran sonrisa en el rostro una pelirroja se acababa de despertar logrando visualizar el techo lila que poseía su habitación, en un dos por tres se levanto desperezando todo su cuerpo mientras la luz del sol y la pintura rosada de las paredes lograban iluminar todo su entorno, todo iluminado como solía ser el alma pura de la chica allí presente quien en su corazón no le cabían rencores aunque a veces el estar tanto tiempo con Jade la incitaban a tener un tanto de malicia después de todo esa era la única explicación lógica que hallo ayer una vez llevada por los impulsos termino escondiendo a Rex el mejor amigo de su novio en la biblioteca y es que se lo merecía en todo el día se la había pasando interrumpiendo sus momentos felices con Robbie.

Una vez estaba dispuesta a salir de su habitación deseosa por desayunar un mensaje en su peraphone la obligo a regresar_"Buena mañana mi pelirroja hermosa"_ destinatario Robbie, aquello logro sacarle una gran sonrisa a la chica quien sintió enseguida mariposas en corazón.

-Ese Robbie es tan asqueroso jajaja.

Feliz y sabiendo que nadie le quitaría esa sonrisa del rostro al menos que se metieran con su cabello se dirigió hasta la cocina y una vez allí desayuno cereal y helado, para ella la combinación perfecta para sus padres lo que la conduciría a una diabetes, Cat ante aquellos comentarios solo ponía ojitos de cachorro aun cuando no entendiese bien a que se referían ellos.

Una vez desayuno alisto la ropa que hoy se pondría como era de imaginarse: un vestido colorido y femenino, feliz por el conjunto que hoy luciría se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño dispuesta a darse una agradable ducha, una vez abrió la puerta se topo con su amado hermano sentado en la taza desayunando cereal este al notar su presencia solo la saludo con un gesto de mano.

-¿Te demoras mucho?

Pregunto Cat deseando no atrasarse, el chico en silencio se levanto y salió del cuarto dejando libre el espacio a la pelirroja quien solo le deseo un feliz día.

-Holis

Saludo animada a su mejor amiga Jade quien fue la primera persona con quien se topo quizá a propósito al estar esta en su propio casillero decorado con tijeras…

-Cat.

-La misma.

Jade le dedico una corta mirada a la chica para volver su vista hacia el interior de su locker.

-Adivina adivinador ¿De que vengo vestida hoy?

Pregunto animada deseando jugar con su amiga quien por fin centro su atención en ella inspeccionándola con la mirada.

-De Cat Valentine.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo soy Cat…piensa más Jade.

-Dilo y ya.

Dio un paso hacia atrás ante el repentino grito de su amiga.

-De Cupido, hoy soy el angelito que une corazones.

Noto el gesto asqueado por parte de Jade quien ignorando a Cat decidió partir muy lejos de allí quizá en busca de su primer café después de todo algo le decía que hoy tendría que tomar muchas tazas.

-¡Tori!.

Corrió la pelirroja hacia la recién llegada quien se volteo al escuchar ser llamada, esta le sonrió como solía hacer siempre.

-Bonito vestido Cat.

Detallo Tori al notar aquellas prendas rojas en su amiga las cuales le sentaban de maravilla.

-Estoy vestida de Cupido.

Aplaudió emocionada la pelirroja pero antes de lograr ser la duda expuesta por parte de su amiga la llegada de ese chico gafufo fue el imán de Cat quien corrió hacia él dejando a Tori con la palabra en la boca.

Leyó por segunda vez lo escrito hasta el momento y aun así no lograba convencerlo del todo _"el agua de coco salud y vida"_ repitió el título esta vez en voz alta pero antes de lograr seguir leyendo lo que seria el primera párrafo de su escrito la puerta se abrió sobresaltándolo, con recelo guardo los documentos escritos en su espalda más se alivio al observar aquella cabellera rojiza.

-¿Qué sucede Cat?

Sikowitz hablo guardando los papeles en su maletín, la chica le sonrió y lo saludo con su habitual y tan característico _"holis"_.

-Si no me dices por qué estas aquí antes de que iniciemos clases pensare que quieres acosarme pequeña.

-¿Qué? En realidad yo venia a pedirle un favor.

-¿Favor? No hago muchos favores Cat, sabes bien que desde que Lane me pidió que le sacara los cayos de sus pies no he vuelto a hacerlos.

-Pero es de vida o vida.

-Vida o muerte querrás decir.

-No nos vayamos a los extremos Sikowitz.

-Perdóname Cat pero esta vez no cuentes conmigo.

-Pero es por Jade y Tori.

-¿La malévola Jade y la puritana Tori?

-Ujum.

-Cuéntame.

Se sentó en la tarima dispuesto a escuchar a la chica quien confiando en su profesor favorito se dispuso a hablar de eso que nadie sabia pero que ella si lograba percibir porque podía ser una persona distraída, inocente, infantil y tierna pero también poseía otra gran virtud y esa era de ser una chica observadora, cada detalle lo analizaba y lo guardaba en su cabecita roja pero esta vez la curiosidad por la relación tan estrecha entre Jade su mejor amiga y Tori otra gran amiga la llevo a observarlas en silencio, leer cada detalle y quizá analizarlo incluso mas que los capítulos de Bob Esponja y hoy sabia que entre las dos nada estaba bien...Jade se irritaba ahora hasta por ver al pobre de Sinijn respirar y de alguna manera sentía que toda esa energía que siempre poseía Tori se le había apagado hacia semanas.

La clase de Sikowitz dio por fin inicio, Cat observo a todos sus amigos ingresar André venía hablando con Tori pero se veía lo distraída que la misma se encontraba, Beck llego solo al igual que Jade quien se sentó en el extremo opuesto al de la morena no sin antes brindarle una corta mirada esa que desvió al instante no deseando que ese acto lo captara alguien. Al sentir como se sentaban a su lado su mirada se desvió topándose con Robbie ambos se sonrieron y se inclinaron realizaron el beso esquimal como el par de tortolos que eran.

Al estar todos los estudiantes en sus asientos Sikowitz inicio con la clase, como era de esperarse todos le prestaban atención y a la vez se preguntaban ¿Qué rayos tenía hoy el profesor con el reloj de pared? Después de todo cada dos minutos su mirada llegaba hasta este muchos pensarían que solo trataba de saber la hora pero las manecillas de dicho objeto hacia los años que ni funcionaban. De un momento a otro el profesor sentó a los dos alumnos que exponían el tema a tratar hoy para entonces ser él quien llegara al centro del escenario.

-Muy bien chicos, faltan 5 minutos para que la clase termine.

André extrañado miro su reloj y efectivamente Sikowitz estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Cómo lo supo? Ese reloj dejo de funcionar muy probablemente cuando mi abuelita cumplió 15 años.

Comento señalando el objeto colgado en la pared.

-André el problema tuyo y el de todos es que solo ven lo que sus ojos les muestra.

-¿Debemos ofendernos?

Siguió la conversación el chico.

-Les haré un ejercicio. Tori Jade al escenario.

Ante aquello Cat no pudo evitar mirar con complicidad al profesor por un breve lapso de tiempo.

-No quiero la clase esta a punto de acabarse.

-Yo también paso Sikowitz.

Hablo lo mas decente que pudo Tori tratando de evitar al máximo alguna clase de cercanía con aquella chica, su pesadilla y a quien a toda costa estaba tratando de sacar de su vida.

-Me encanta que se pongan de acuerdo pero esta vez les llevare la contaría. Tori Jade al escenario ¿Acaso tienen miedo?

Lanzo su última carta al notar la oposición de las chicas quienes una vez retadas terminaron cediendo. Al estar ya en la tarima Sikowitz se dispuso a taparle los ojos a cada una, el ejercicio se basaba en hacerlas percibir con los demás sentidos y así poder descubrir lo que frente a ellas tenían…todos allí miraban curiosos al notar como el hombre empezaba a sacar de su mochila cuanto objeto encontrara. Lo primero que tomo entre sus manos fue una pluma esa que paso por cuello de Tori quien enseguida se movió inquieta.

-Sikowitz soy muy cosquilluda aleja esa pluma de mi.

-Muy bien Tori, eres buena en esto...vamos a ver si Jade también lo será.

Con un nuevo objeto en su mano, esta vez lo que tomo entre sus manos fue para el desagrado de muchos una mariposa muerta la cual dejo en la palma de la chica, costaron algunos segundos para que la gótica hablara.

-Es una polilla muerta.

Acertó como si nada, se sabía que Jade tenía gustos siniestros pues cualquier chica normal se hubiese asustado o tal vez habrían dejado escapar un pequeño grito.

-Sikowitz si piensas ponerme una cucaracha en la mano déjame decirte que paso.

-Tranquila Tori.

Trato de calmar este, enseguida de su mochila saco aquel objeto que horas atrás Cat le había entregado, la chica enseguida observo sin perder detalle alguno mientras los demás extrañados se miraban los unos a los otros, Sikowitz tomando la muñeca de ambas chicas cerró el dispositivo alrededor de la piel morena y su contraste pálido, al sentir el frió del objeto y de alguna manera amarradas ambas chicas ciegas se quitaron el tapa ojos y como era de esperarse una vez se vieron unidas la expresión en sus rostros ni su reacción fue muy grata.

-¿Qué es esto?

La primera en gruñir fue Jade quien halo su brazo sin importarle el quejido por parte de su compañera encarando así a su profesor quien retrocedió tres pasos.

-Yo le llamo esposas, no se tú…

-Eso ya lo se…suéltame ya.

-Lo siento Jade pero hoy estarás unida a nuestra querida Tori Vega.

-Me rehusó.

-Si yo tampoco lo disfrutaría.

Hablo por fin Tori una vez salió de su estado de shock, ella unida a Jade no significaba mas que una cosa y eso era _"CAOS"._

-Suéltanos.

Exigió Jade con aquel tono de voz que utilizaba para hacer correr a mas de uno esta vez Sikowitz no fue la excepción quien se bajo de la tarima llegando hasta la parte trasera del asiento de Cat.

-Creo que deberíamos soltarlas.

Le susurro a la pelirroja quien también observaba un tanto nerviosa al par de chicas y es que esta vez no era solo Jade la enojada quien amenazaba con sacar sus tijeras no, esta vez Tori se unía con el ceño fruncido y mirada helada.

-Veras, no tengo las llaves.

Le respondió nerviosa mientras se agarraba las puntas de su cabello rojizo.

-Sikowitz no estamos jugando.

Hablo esta vez Tori señalándolo con su dedo índice.

-Jaja verán chicas fue idea de Cat.

Culpo enseguida, ahora toda la clase se centro en la inocente pelirroja quien sonrió con nervios.

-Cat solo suéltanos.

Le pidió Jade tratando de sonar lo mas calmada posible pero el silencio por parte de su amiga no le ayudaba mucho ella trataba a toda costa de no gritarle más poca paciencia le quedaba.

-¡Cat!

Para sorpresa de todos esta vez fue Tori quien exploto logrando que la chica nombrada saltara en su silla.

-No le grites.

Esta vez fue Jade quien defendió a la pelirroja y es que después de todo ¿Quién se creía Tori Vega para hacerlo?

-Porque no mejor te atragantas con esa polilla Jade.

Contraataco ofendida la morena el _"Ohh"_ por parte de mas de uno en la clase se escucho tensando mas el ambiente.

-Porque si quisiera comerme algo asqueroso probaría tu comida.

No cediendo Jade hablo y esta vez el gesto asombrado por parte de su compañera le indico que había dado en el punto.

-Eso es bajo Jade sabes que he tratado de tomar clases de cocina pero…

-Chicas.

La voz inocente y pasiva de Cat llamo de nuevo la atención de todos esta vez por lo menos disipando una discusión entre esas dos aparentemente unidas.

-¿Qué sucede Cat?

Esta vez Tori sintiéndose mal por el anterior trato dado hacia la chica le hablo mas calmada.

-Las llaves de las esposas las tiene mi hermano.

_"Genial"_

Fue la exclamación emitida en unisonó por parte de las chicas y es que todo lo relacionado con el hermano de Cat significaban malas noticias.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto Cat?

Pregunto Robbie tratando de entender las acciones de su novia.

-Lo siento yo solo quería que Jade y Tori no estuvieran mas tristes.

-¿Tristes?

Pregunto confuso Beck quien hasta el momento no había notado signos de tal emoción ni en su ex novia ni en su amiga.

-Yo no estoy triste Cat.

-Claro que si Jade, te conozco muy bien y también a Tori ambas están actuando de forma muy inmaduras, deberían dejar de ignorarse y aclarar sus problemas porque aunque no quieran aceptarlo a ti Tori te hace falta los comentarios sarcásticos de Jade y tu extrañas lo amigable y positiva que es Tori contigo.

Todos escuchaban atentos a la pelirroja sorprendidos ante sus palabras esas que las expresaba con valor.

-Además, una vez mi hermano se peleo con su amiga la ardilla y desde entonces no volvió a comer nueces esas que tanto le encantaban todo porque ya no tenía quien se las abriera.

André, Beck y Robbie sonrieron un tanto aliviados pues la Cat de siempre había vuelto, por otra parte Tori y Jade no pronunciaron palabra alguna quizá porque lo escuchado empezaba a tomar forma.

-¿Entonces pelirrojita que propones para separarlas?

Pregunto André ante el silencio.

-Después de clases buscare a mi hermano y le pediré las llaves.

-¿Después de clases? Cat no podemos estar unidas toda la jornada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ni siquiera coincidimos en más clases.

-Oh…no pensé en eso.

Confeso la pelirroja quien tan solo había querido que sus dos amigas hablaran y tal vez se dieran un abrazo y lo mas importante que fueran sinceras consigo mismas y dejaran de negar lo inevitable.

-A las 2 en mi casa Cat…te juro que si no llegas iré a la tuya y cocinare a tu pez Nemo.

-A mi pez no Jade.

-Llega puntual entonces.

Sin esperar siquiera que Tori lograra reaccionar empezó a caminar prácticamente teniendo que arrastrarla bajo la mirada de incógnita por parte de todos algunos preocupados por el bienestar de la morena quien quejándose logro por fin llamar la atención de la gótica ya lejos del salón.

-Me haces daño.

Se quejo sobando su muñeca ahora levemente marcada.

- No seas niña Vega.

Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir omitiendo la posibilidad de si haberla herido.

-Si soy una niña y me gustar serlo…pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Pregunto por fin tratando de no darle importancia al hecho de que estaba unida por aproximadamente 6 horas a Jade con quien ni se habían determinado en días y todo porque la última vez que se hablaron esta termino insultándola y ella devolviéndole los insultos con una fuerte cachetada.

-Iremos a mi casa, buscare algo allí para romper estas estúpidas esposas.

-¿Qué pasara con las clases?

-Como si pudiéramos asistir a ellas.

Con obviedad mostró su muñeca resaltando aquellos aros que las obligaban a mantenerse cerca.

-Esta bien pero antes…

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que haces pis.

-Olvídalo no entrare al baño contigo.

-Como si me gustara la idea de que lo hicieras…en serio necesito entrar a uno.

Suplico juntando lo mas que pudo sus piernas, quien la mandaba no preferir ir al baño antes de iniciar la clase con Sikowitz pero cómo iba a saber ella la gran idea que tendría Cat después de todo entre sus amigos fue a esta chica a quien mas subestimó pues aparentemente fue la única que noto algo andaba mal entre ella y la chica gótica.

Ninguna de las dos planeó ni se imaginó en aquella situación pero ahí estaban, encerradas en aquel cubículo Jade dándola la espalda a una Tori recién sentada en el inodoro.

-Jade.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Haz ruido.

-¿Cómo?

-No podré orinar si se que me estas escuchando.

Comento apenada la chica después de todo estaba a menos de un metro de _"su dolor de cabeza, corazón y todo"_ a punto de hacer una de sus necesidades.

-Vega supéralo solo orina.

-Ya te lo dije no puedo si me escuchas.

-Esta bien como digas.

Cansada de aquella situación la gótica empezó a cantar esperando que con eso por fin la morena dejara de poner tantos _"peros"_ a la nada agradable situación que vivían.

Tori no pudo evitar detallar todo el lugar, era la primera y posiblemente la única vez que entraría a la casa de Jade y vaya que le sorprendía dos cosas en particular, en primera instancia lo elegante y grande de aquella residencia y por último el haber logrado llegar sana y a salvo una vez se vio en el auto de la gótica maniobrando con la misma para poder manejar hasta aquel lugar. Para cuando pasaron por el living su guía paro en seco y se devolvió para así llegar al centro del mismo con Tori tras suyo siguiéndola cual perro faldero pues así se sentía la chica al siempre ser arrastrada por la mayor a la fuerza.

-¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?

Aquella pregunta logro que la morena dejara de mirar con enfado a la chica para ahora centrare en los muebles, allí un pequeño de no mas de 8 años rubio y con ojos confundibles a los de Jade al parecer herencia familiar fue lo que vio.

-¡Hermanita!

Al instante noto los ojitos del pequeño se iluminaba mientras ese tono de voz expresaba alegría, quién diría que alguien fuera de Cat se alegrara tanto ante el tosco saludo por parte de la gótica.

-Respóndeme.

-Hoy no tenía clases, en realidad había una especie de bazar pero como ya sabes mi papá esta tan ocupado y mi mamá viajando pues no tuve con quién ir aun cuando se los pedí e incluso mi maestra los llamo.

Tori sonrió con tristeza ante aquellas palabras en especial por el cargo nostálgico que poseían.

-Eres un tontuelo sabes que mi padre no tiene vida social y tu madre esta probablemente en otro continente.

-Lo se.

El pequeño agacho la mirada observando sus zapatos un tanto tímido pero algo logro llamarle la atención.

-¿Por qué tú y ella están esposadas?

-Cat.

-Ohh.

Fue la única exclamación por parte del rubio al instante Tori supo que su gran amiga pelirroja allí ya era bastante conocida.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

Insistió el niño sin lograr apaciguar su espíritu curioso.

-Evita el chisme o te quedaras enano.

Fue la simple respuesta por parte de Jade para entonces de nuevo halar a Tori consigo fuera de allí pero como si huida alguna no fuese suficiente el pequeño las siguió hasta el garaje en donde la gótica ocupada buscaba algo útil en la caja de herramientas.

-¿Puedo ayudarte hermanita?

Pregunto entusiasmado este.

-No al menos que quieras perder un brazo.

Aquella amenaza basto para que el niño apagara su sonrisa y tragara saliva nervioso aquello lo noto la morena quien encantada con tan tierna persona decidió romper su aparente silencio.

-Ella no te cortara el brazo, mamá se enojaría mucho.

Trato de animarlo pero en su rostro solo se reflejó la confusión.

-Créeme Vega poco me importa la reacción que pueda tener mi madrastra.

Enseguida lo entendió todo, el pequeño en realidad era el medio hermano de Jade por lo tanto su padre hoy en día vivía junto a otra mujer…tratando de omitir aquello al notar ese gran interese que el niño tenía hacia Jade si no es que juraba era amor y admiración decidió presentarse.

-Aun no sabes quien soy yo, me llamo Victoria pero tú me puedes decir Tori así como lo hacen mis amigos.

-Hola soy Joshua puedes llamarme Josh, me da gusto conocerte ¿Pero si tus amigos te llaman Tori por qué mi hermana no lo hace?

-Porque no somos amigas.

Tal respuesta basto para que ese dolor por el momento anestesiado tratara de revivir.

-Si yo nunca podría ser su amiga.

Trato de devolver el golpe y tal vez así fue al escuchar el estruendoso golpe esta vez Jade había arrojado el serrucho muy lejos.

-Maldita sea esto no funciona.

Justifico la chica su repentino ataque de ira.

-Pero si Jade es muy cool deberían intentar ser amigas.

Clavo otra herida sin saberlo el pequeño quien ya sintiendo confianza por Tori se le acerco al oído confesando un al parecer secreto ese mismo que hizo sonreír a la morena, notándolo Jade los observo con recelo.

-¿Qué le estas diciendo?

Pregunto dejándose llegar por la curiosidad.

-Nada hermanita.

Ante aquella respuesta sentencio lo peor pues Jade enseguida le grito a pocos centímetros de su rostro logrando que el chico aun sin desearlo pero ahora miedoso saliera del lugar corriendo.

-Ya no nos queda de otra que esperar a Cat.

Concluyó Jade al no lograr romper aquellas esposas y no era para menos contando que con tales dispositivos lograban atrapar a los criminales. Quedando aun muchas horas para la llegada de la pelirroja Jade arrastro consigo a Tori hacia su habitación ese lugar tan suyo en el que el acceso se limitaba a una sola persona: ella, sin embargo hoy seria la excepción pues serian Vega y ella. Al estar instaladas en aquel cuarto Tori logro encontrar en ese el sello único de la chica pues aun teniendo esa apariencia tan oscura le sorprendía cuan acogedora podía llegar a ser esas cuatro paredes era como si la fachada y el interior de esta le resumiera bien lo que aun no lograba dejar de sentir por esa pálida chica.

-¿Eres mala con todo el mundo?

Rompió el silencio abruptamente una vez instaladas en la cama.

-¿Hablas por Joshua?

-En parte.

Confeso sintiendo una gran intriga por la futura respuesta.

-No te creas que porque es mi hermanastro lo hago sufrir en realidad le tengo un gran aprecio pero eso de demostrar los sentimiento no va conmigo.

-Bueno el secreto que me contó fue que algún día el va a ser como tú.

Le dijo recordando las palabras llenas de admiración.

-Él te quiere mucho.

-Bueno más le vale que no sea como yo.

Aquella respuesta logro sorprender a Tori quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo se digno a verla.

-¿Por que no?

-Porque soy una persona fría, cruel, con poca paciencia y siempre termino hiriendo a quienes me rodean.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos fijamente conectadas por aquel momento porque en el fondo sabían que estaban recordando lo sucedido en el cuarto del conserje.

-Soy una bruja ¿Lo olvidas? No deseo que Josh sea temido sino mas bien amado y respetado...eso lo lograra muy fácilmente porque se que tiene un gran corazón.

-No digas eso Jade.

Hablo Tori sintiendo como cada palabra dolía aun mas que la anterior.

-Hay personas que te quieren y te aprecian no se puede ser una bruja simplemente por siempre ser sincera esa es una gran cualidad que tienes y como olvidar tu carácter ese con el que te das el lugar y no te dejas pisotear de nadie, yo digo que es por eso que tu hermano te admira tanto, eres su ejemplo de vida ¿Por algo debe ser, no?

-Es un tonto niño…

-Es una de las personas que te ama porque aprecia la persona que eres.

Tal y como ella lo hacia pero eso era algo que no podía decir como si nada.

-Tori yo quería…

Par cuando Jade se disponía a tratar de aclarar ese asunto pendiente que tenían una llamada repentina las sobresalto sin darse cuenta la distancia que las separaba se había estado evaporando poco a poco, cada una busco en sus bolsillo confirmando que era el peraphone de la gótica el cual sonada.

-¿Cat?

_"Holis"._

-Dime que ya tienes la llave.

_"Amm. En realidad llame a mi hermano y resulta que ya se porque hacia tiempo no había vuelto a jugar a ladrones y policías con el perro de nuestro vecino"._

-Habla claro Cat.

Advirtió la chica con poca paciencia.

_"Él perdió la llaves…pero por favor no te vayas a comer a mi pececito lo adoro y me lo regalo Robbie…"._

-¿Qué sucedió?

Pregunto Tori al notar que la chica cortaba la llamaba abruptamente.

-No tiene las llaves ni las tendrá.

-¿Qué? Pero su hermano…

-Su hermano es un tarado.

-Ahora cómo le explicare a mis padres que…¡Mis padres!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi padre es policía el debe tener una llave.

-Eres tremenda tarada Vega llevamos horas aquí y tu padre siempre tuvo la solución.

-Oye no es mi culpa.

-Oh si lo es.

-Yo no hablo así.

Se quejo no estando dispuesta a caer de nuevo en un juego de discusiones.

-¿Podemos ir a mi casa?

-Vamos.

Ambas se levantaron del lugar olvidando cualquier tipo de conversación que hayan logrado tener en aquella habitación, ahora era llegar a la casa de Tori lo mas importante.

**Final, final del capítulo, aquí quise mostrar un poquito el entorno de Jade (su familia) y en si la vulnerabilidad de ella ante la charla que tuvo con Tori en su habitación después de todo Jade no se escapa de ser un ser humano.**

**No siendo mas besos y abrazos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia, bueno les agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios tal vez querían saber que era lo que le iba a decir Jade a Tori pero pues bueno no se dio (llamada inoportuna) Bueno espero disfruten este penúltimo capitulo. **

**CAP 13**

_"Creo que tendrán tiempo de sobra para hablar"_

Con aquello dicho Lane salió de su oficina dejando a aquel par en pocas palabras encerradas aun cuando las mismas no comprendían tal hecho después de todo ¿No era esa misma la acción por la cuál en primera instancia Tori Vega había sido castigada? Ante aquella acusación el consejero sabio se justifico con un simple_ "yo aquí soy el experto"_ borrando así mas palabras que lograran salir de sus bocas…al estar aparentemente solas ambas decidieron prestar atención a cualquier cosa, Tori sentada en el sillón principal observada aquel cuadro abstracto pegado en la pared del frente tratando de descubrir el significado de dicha pintura aun así ella solo veía muchos cuadrados de colores unidos los unos a los otros, pronto escucho un bufido por parte de su compañera, su mirada necia y curiosa llego a la misma quien se encontraba prendida en su celular entonces comprendió que quizá estaría mas entretenida si ella estuviera haciendo lo mismo en vez de mirar un cuadro que simplemente no comprendía y eso podía incluso sonar irónico estudiando en una escuela de artes pero no la podían culpar cuando lo suyo era cantar y actuar… pronto noto el ceño fruncido en aquella pálida chica mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior y eso para Tori solo significaba una de dos; quería provocarla o estaba ansiosa por obtener cafeína; la segunda opción sonó ser la acertada con unos puntos de ventaja entre esos el que para ella cualquier gesto por parte de la chica le significara tentador y que sabia siendo llamadas a primera hora por Lane Jade no había tenido tiempo de comprar su primera taza de café.

-Toma.

Rompiendo el silencio estiro su brazo derecho ese en donde su mano sujetaba fuerte aquella taza que sabia Jade no se atrevería a rechazar, hoy temprano decido comprar un poco de café para poder recargar energías después de todo no había pasado una buena noche al ser obligada a dormir junto a su hermana Trina ya que de visita repentina había llegado un tío lejano el cual necesitaba posada por un día, ese día ayer. Como consecuencia hoy en la madrugada había amanecido en el suelo y con tan solo una pequeña manta cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo después de todo era su_ "mantita yellow"_ con la que sus padres la cubrían de bebe una que mantenía en los pies de su cama como lindo recuerdo.

-¿Negro con dos de azúcar?

-Como te gusta.

Al instante lamento dejar escapar aquellas palabras después de todo ella no debía porque saber como a Jade le gustaba el café ni mucho menos cuando necesitaba de uno y eso era lo que hacia minutos con su gesto delató. Una vez la chica le arrebato la taza logro sentirse mas tranquila.

-Tienes un serio problema con el café…y los modales.

Termino susurrando al sentir la mirada atenta por parte de la chica ¿Podía existir mirada mas fascinante que aquella? Lo dudaba y mucho, tímidamente le sonrió sin saber que mas decir ¿Qué si tenía un fuerte problema con el café? Eso Jade ya lo sabia después de todo lo amaba como ya lo había dicho incluso mas que a su propia madre y eso no entra en lo llamado_ "normal"_ en la sociedad, cuando la chica ignorando el comentario por parte de su compañera se dispuso a beber del mismo más se detuvo a escasos centímetros de tocar con sus labios el material de aquel vaso.

-¿No lo sacaste del basurero por casualidad?

-¿Qué? …No… ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Yo una vez te di uno.

-Buen punto…pero esta vez te aseguro que lo compre en la entrada, veras mi hermana Trina…

-No me interesa.

Corto enseguida la explicación que sabia seria muy larga para su gusto.

-Esta bien, no te interesa.

De nuevo llego el silencio incomodo, la gracia del ejercicio según Lane era culminar aquel mes de servicio social con una buena platica entre _"amigas"_ pero si antes estaban un paso atrás de serlo hoy la distancia se basaba de millas…muchas cosas habían pasado durante aquellos 30 días; de que hubo acercamiento lo hubo, Tori llego a sentir que Jade si la consideraba una amiga con quien hablar y pasar el tiempo mientras Jade bajaba la guardia y se permitía acercase un poco mas a la latina después de todo nada malo la traería aquello o eso pensaban pues hoy ya ni podían verse a los ojos sin sentir la presión al hacerlo ¿Qué había cambiado? Un vuelco en el corazón de Tori y la negación absoluta por parte de Jade.

-Así que…sientes algo por Beck.

Aquellas palabras a duras penas audibles sobresaltaron a la morena quien no encontrándose preparada para una charla como aquella jugó con sus manos tomándose el tiempo suficiente para tomar valor.

-Tranquila Vega mis tijeras las ha tomado Lane.

-¿Acaso la falta de tijeras te detienen?

Se atrevió a decir tratando de desviar el tema y pensó por segundos que lo había logrado al notar aquella sonrisa como respuesta.

-No te culparía si lo sintieras…

-¿Sentir temor de ti aunque no lleves tus tijeras?

-Tori

La morena se sorprendió ante aquel llamado, no solo fue su nombre de pila pronunciado era la manera calmada y amigable en que lo hacia lo cual la dejo sin salida alguna de evitar aquello.

-¿Por qué piensas que me gusta Beck?

-Últimamente han salido a muchas citas, se les ve más unidos de una forma especial diría yo.

-Jade…no es lo que piensas.

-Preferiría que fueras sincera conmigo…Beck es un chico con quien muchas chicas desearían estar tal vez a simple vista solo por el físico pero te puedo asegurar que como novio es la apariencia lo de menos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Se atrevió a indagar mas allá después de todo sentía que necesitaba escucharla.

-Si sientes algo por él bien por ti es el prototipo de novio que la mayoría desea tener, galán, noble, seguro de si mismo, se puede convertir en tu novio pero nunca dejara de ser tu amigo.

-Lo amas mucho verdad…

Susurro la latina segura de ello pues escuchar hablar a Jade así de alguien no significaba más que esa persona realmente era importante en su vida.

-Él fue muy especial para mi pero ya paso Vega, no puede importarme menos lo que ahora haga, siento que me excedí exigiéndoles que no volvieran a salir cuando tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo, ya lo habíamos hablado antes…Beck es libre igual que tú y yo.

-Bueno opino que él haría bonita pareja con Lena.

Al instante noto el gesto sorpresivo por parte de la gótica ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que ella y Beck se volverían pareja? Tal vez debía aceptar que abrió paso a la duda tras aceptarle aquellas salidas pero se había dado cuenta que aquello no podía seguir así, no podía jugar con su amigo y mentirse.

-Quiero a Beck como mi amigo. No te puedo mentir me encantaría poder sentir algo por él más allá de una amistad eso me arreglaría la vida pero no a cambio yo…

-¿Tú?

Incito la chica ante el abrupto silencio por parte de la morena no deseando aceptarlo sintiendo la necesidad de escuchar lo callado.

-Estoy enamorada de otra persona.

Esto tomando fuerza mientras sentía su corazón palpitar de forma descomunal logro decirlo enfrentando con su oscura mirada a aquellos ojos que lograban robarle el aliento.

-Lo entiendo.

Se limito a decir la gótica y es que averiguar más no era algo que le llamara mucho la atención, no era de su incumbencia después de todo.

-¿No quieres saber quién es?

Pregunto desconcertada Tori y es que por primera vez había logrado reunir la fuerza necesaria para decirlo, para nombrar su nombre a pesar de las posibles consecuencias esas en donde ella terminaría coja, con moretones, un parche en el ojo, calva, sin dientes o peor aun con el dolor mas fuerte alguna vez sentido en su pecho; el del rechazo.

-No es mi problema Vega, preferiría que esas charlas te las guardes para tus confidentes.

No basto más para que ese gran paso que había decidido dar al abismo se le fuese obstaculizado.

-Pero…

-Olvidemos todo lo sucedido en este estúpido mes y el lunes podremos volver a ser las mismas yo burlándome cada vez que pueda de ti y tu simplemente siendo la señorita perfecta.

-…Suena bien, supongo.

Concluyo pero ¿Acaso sería capaz de olvidar aquel mes en dónde había cruzado el simple cariño al gusto y enamoramiento? Eso lo veía tan difícil pero siendo la única opción no le quedaba de otra que aceptarlo. _"El tiempo todo lo borra"_ se dijo tratando de creer que no era imposible dejar de sentir aquello que había hecho su vida diera un giro inesperado y brusco.

Dado por terminado el mes de castigo Lane les permitió salir no sin antes advertirle o mejor dicho sugerirle a Jade que evitara pisar ese lugar de nuevo como si eso fuese posible…ambas caminaban en dirección al café asfalto con ese silencio habitual acompañándolas sin embargo fue Cat quien interponiéndose en sus caminos las hizo parar en seco, no lo hubieran hecho de no haber sido por aquel gesto de nostalgia en el rostro de la pelirroja, Tori preocupada la observo esperando no escuchar nada grave de su parte mientras Jade sentía que la sangre empezaba a subírsele a la cabeza y si es que Robbie le había hecho algo sabia terminaría ese mismo día en la oficina de la cual minutos atrás salió.

-¿Cat?

-¿Si?

Hablo la chica pero esta vez ese usual tono de voz dulce y alegre no se hizo presente por el contrario uno opaco y dudoso fue el que tomo su lugar.

-¿Estas bien?

Pregunto Jade tomándola de los hombros para así obligarla a mirarla y no al piso.

-Creo que no…no lo se.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Insistió la gótica de forma cortante odiaba que su amiga empezara con tantos rodeos.

-Creo que estoy empezando a convertirme en ti…

Esta vez confundidas Tori y Jade se miraron, segundos después se encontraban en el cuarto del conserje donde parecía ser el lugar en donde todos acudían para solucionar sus problemas.

-¿Empiezas a ser como Jade? Tendrás que explicarnos mejor.

Fue la morena la primera en hablar estando muy atenta ante la futura respuesta por parte de la pelirroja quien jugaba con la punta de su cabello.

-Si, creo que la maldad de Jade es contagiosa como la gripe o la risa.

-Además de malvada soy poco paciente, habla claro Cat.

Amenazo la gótica.

-Hoy le he gritado a Robbie.

-¿Por qué Cat?

-Veras Tori…empiezo a sentir que Rex no es de mi agrado.

-¿Y acaso de quién si lo es? Esa marioneta no es más que basura.

Comento la gótica tratando de justificar aquel hecho por parte de la inocente chica.

-No lo entienden hoy le he dicho a Robbie que es Rex o soy yo. Le he dado a escoger entre alguno de los dos…ahora me siento mal como cuando le impedí a mi hermano que metiera al gato en la nevera y él se puso a llorar.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-Sencillo Tori, nuestro gato se hubiera congelado allí dentro.

-No Cat…no el estúpido gato, lo de Rex.

Esta vez fue Jade quien hablo tratando de mantener el hilo de la conversación.

-Ah claro Rex…él es muy malo conmigo y con Robbie, no deja de burlarse porque somos novios.

-Ese Robbie es un idiota.

-No Jade, es Rex el idiota.

Lo dicho por parte de la pelirroja sorprendió a las dos chicas quienes por segunda vez en aquella conversación se volverlo a ver confusas y a la vez atónitas por aquella actitud, bien podía ser Cat bipolar pero grosera eso era llegar a otro nivel.

-Tal vez Rex tan solo esta celoso porque su mejor amigo tiene novia.

-¿Tu crees Tori?

-Estoy segura.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

-Habla con Robbie, traten de llegar a un acuerdo para que se den sus espacios en pareja.

-Creo que debería hacer eso.

-Claro que si Cat, no hay problema que no tenga solución.

-Eso haré, le diré a Robbie que tan solo tiene que taparle la boca a Rex cuando estemos en nuestro momento de pareja.

-¿Besos y abrazos, verdad?

Pregunto de nuevo sintiéndose alertada la chica gótica ante aquellos momentos de _"intimidad"_.

-Jajaj eso mismo Jade, no me hagas sonrojar.

Se toco las mejillas la pelirroja mientras salía de aquel cuarto un tanto más aliviada pero aun con el malestar de haberle gritado a su pareja.

-¿Estas consiente de que Rex no es mas que un títere que habla por el estúpido de Robbie?

-Eso lo se.

-¿Entonces que fue toda esa estupidez del amigo celoso?

-No supe que mas decir pero por lo menos yo si hable…

-Para darle un consejo incoherente a Cat. Robbie no dejara ese muñeco porque sin el se le caerán los pantalones.

-Eso lo se, por eso le conseguiremos novia a Rex.

-Oh claro…espera ¿Novia a un títere?

-Ujumm.

-Esto no va por buen camino.

Lo percibió Jade y es que si debían temerle en algo a Tori Vega eso era su gran imaginación y capacidad para ingeniar planes de los cuales solo el 1% han logrado ser un éxito.

Contra todas las estadísticas las chicas habían decidido ignorar los _"contra"_ de aquel ingenioso plan, Tori se volteo observando en la silla trasera a su cómplice quien cruzada de brazos no expresaba la mas mínima señal de alegría, para cuando su vista volvió al frente por la puerta de aquel bus en el cual se encontraban montadas observo a un hombre corpulento entrar ¿Cómo logro pasar por la pequeña puerta? Esa pregunta se la hizo la morena al fruncir el ceño confundida pero entonces su rostro enseguida reflejo pánico al observar las intenciones del hombre quien sin permitirle ni darle tiempo para reaccionar y cambiar de lugar se termino sentando a su lado ocupando no solo la silla vacía sino también mitad de la suya por lo cual se vio totalmente pegada a la ventada...pronto escucho una gran risa cargada de burla sabia bien provenir por parte de su tan amable y amorosa compañera quien le había prohibido sentarse a su lado _"no aguantaría 30 minutos sentada contigo Vega, tienes una boquita que no aprende a cerrarse"_ esa recordaba había sido su excusa para mandarla a aquel puesto delantero, incomodidad era la palabra perfecta que describía en este momento su estado… trato de moverse un poco para que el hombre le diera un poco de espacio pero nada, abrió la ventana al máximo para minimizar aquel olor peculiar que el mismo quien probablemente no conocía la palabra_ "ducha"_ emitía; todos intentos fallidos. Con 7 minutos de camino la vibración en su celular logro por lo menos distraerla, rápidamente abrió su bandeja de entradas topándose con ni más ni menos que un mensaje de Jade West.

_"Gracias por obligarme a venir, ese amigo tuyo esta muy guapo…pídele su número y quizá puedas regalarle un perfume"_

¿Y de esa chica se había enamorado? Con rabia se dispuso a contestar tan obvia burla.

_"¿Envidiándome Jade? No conocía esos gustos tuyos :P"_

Tori se dio por ganadora al no recibir objeción alguna en especial cuando fue un bufido poco audible lo cual logro escuchar. Para cuando por fin llegaron a su destino la morena agradeció tocar el estable piso lejos de cualquier desagradable olor o espeluznante roce, consigo bajó la gótica quien para su desgracia no quitaba esa sonrisa peculiar en su rostro.

-Deja de burlarte, es todo tu culpa…no entiendo por qué simplemente no nos trajiste en tu carro.

-Ya lo dije, prefiero conducir de noche.

-Pero… ¿Estas consiente que ese hombre casi me asfixia?

-Mira mi sonrisa Vega no por nada esta aquí.

Señalo con descaro la pálida chica logrando que su compañera exasperada rodara los ojos dándola por caso perdido.

-Centrándonos en lo importante, es aquí.

Tori se volteo observando aquel almacén con aspecto abandona, dudosa volvió a revisar el correo y efectivamente aquella era la dirección.

-Entremos.

-¿Estas segura que esto es una tienda?

-Si, hace un par de semanas Robbie me envió la dirección del lugar en donde compraba la utilería para Rex.

-¿Y tu para que querías saber eso?

-Pues para cosas…

-¿Cosas Vega? Solo suéltalo y nos ahorramos tiempo en donde yo termino sacándote la información de lo que tratas de ocultarme.

-¡Quería comprarle ropa a mi muñeca Katty Cariñitos esta bien!

Exclamo sintiéndose acorralada aun cuando Jade no había hecho nada en concreto para hacerla sentir así pero conociéndola y conociéndose sabia que terminaría hablando.

-¿No estas muy grande para jugar con muñecos?

Pregunto burlona la gótica al notar el rubor en las mejillas de Tori.

-¿Y tú para jugar con tijeras?

Se defendió tratando de olvidar ya el tema.

-Con las cuales podría sacarte los ojos.

-Oh vamos Jade, tenemos una hora exacta para volver a Hollywood Arts, olvidémonos de este tema ¿Si?

-Esta bien, todo con el fin de acabar con esta ridiculez de una buena vez por todas.

Al ingresar al lugar no era tan solo el aspecto exterior el cual se encontraba deteriorado, los muebles de madera estaban decorados con polvo eso lo comprobó Jade al pasar un dedo por la repisa, el piso rechinaba tal cual una película de terror que para lamento de Tori había visto hacia apenas dos noches; sintiéndose aun traumatizaba tomo del brazo a Jade mientras se escondía tras su cuerpo sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias para su sorpresa esta no la alejo con algún usual empujón ni se quejo, tan solo siguieron su camino hacia aquella campanita que indicaba la llegada de nuevos clientes…una vez la pálida mano toco esta tres veces un _"ya salgo"_ se escucho a lo lejos tras aquellas cortinas negras que no permitían observar mas allá.

-Este lugar es espeluznante.

Susurro Tori asustada mientras con su mirada recorría el lugar lleno de objetos extraños y oscuros incluso sentía como un par de muñecas de porcelana en realidad la estaban observando y llamando con dicha mirada, agradeció que fuera Jade quien lograra distraerla pues estaba segura un minuto mas allí y saldría corriendo del lugar.

-No seas miedosa Vega.

La posible discusión entre las chicas fue interrumpida por la llegada de un hombre ya anciano quien a pasos lentos muy lentos consideró Jade llego hasta ellas con ayuda de un bastón el cual sostenía con su mano temblorosa, el hombre se tallo los ojos y se puso las gafas tratando de quizá reconocer al par de chicas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes señoritas?

-Me llamo Tori Vega y ella es Jade West.

-Perfecto Vega si quieres le podemos dar nuestros números telefónicos, correos y dirección de casa…

-Yo solo trataba de ser amable.

-Yo solo trataba de ser amable.

-Yo no hablo así.

Chillo la morena más una tos para nada fingida incluso podían considerar que producto de alguna enfermedad pulmonar llamo la atención de ambas.

-¿En que les puedo colaborar?

-Buscamos una marioneta…preferiblemente femenina. Rubia y con ojos azules.

-¿Estas hablando en serio Vega?

-¿Qué? Rex en alguna oportunidad nos comento su debilidad por las rubias y de ojos claros.

-Señoritas denme unos minutos buscare en la bodega, creo que hoy están de suerte.

El anciano volvió a partir perdiéndose tras la cortina, con ello el silencio llego cada una detallando el lugar el cual si que tenía cosas con las cuales dejar pasar el tiempo pero entonces Tori se dio cuenta que aun sujetaba a la chica del brazo, casi podía verse aferrada a esta y cuanta estabilidad sentía al estar así con ella…de forma disimulada su vista observo el perfil de aquel rostro muchas veces rudo pero no por ello dejaba de poseer una belleza de admirar…pronto con su vista en ella supo la respuesta a tal pregunta que tantas noches se hizo. Podía ser Jade una chica siniestra, malvada, sarcástica, con grandes problemas psicológicos y manías un tanto extrañas pero era a su lado en donde se sentía segura y feliz, era con ella que disfrutaba cada leve circunstancia incluso las discusiones las cuales muy constantemente tenían, era esa sonrisa, sus gestos, sus palabras toscas componentes para sentirse tan atraída pero de igual manera era su parte humana, sensible, amorosa, celosa e incluso insegura la cual termino de impulsarla a saber que esa chica era única y que la quería en su vida de una manera particular, la quería para ella. Pronto se vio perdida en aquellos claros y delirantes iris cayendo en cuenta que esta vez había sido atrapada observando de más y por mucha la pena y el sonrojo le suplicaran bajar la mirada no pudo porque simplemente no quería hacerlo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Robbie y Cat terminaron enamorados… ¿No crees que es increíble como el amor une inesperadamente a las personas?

-Tori…

-¿Si?

Logro siquiera articular sintiéndose que era el aire lo cual le faltaba y eran los impulsos los cuales la estaban incitando a cerrar cualquier cruel distancia con aquellos labios tan llamativos y tersos sabor a café, porque esa era la esencia que cargó cada beso alguna vez robado. Sin embargo dichas fantasías se vieron borradas de su corazón y cuerpo una vez sintió la chica se despegaba de su cuerpo para pasar por su lado.

-Oh mira Tori, esto es increíble.

Señaló la gótica aquel par de cabezas humanas colgadas.

-¿Qué?

Confundida Tori se volteo y la siguió, tonta y enojada se sintió enseguida al saber que la chica simplemente había estado ignorándola pero como culparla cuando era obvio que ese sentimiento que le llenaba el alma simplemente no era mutuo.

-Cabezas disecadas…asombroso.

Susurro con nostalgia tratando de disimular el mar de emociones negativas que trataban de nacer en ese preciso instante…para la suerte de las dos el anciano volvió a hacer su aparición esta vez con el pedido en su mano y efectivamente una linda marioneta rubia y de ojos azules fue la compra de hoy.

Para cuando volvieron al tercer corte en la escuela no paso una hora para que fuera noticia el nuevo noviazgo de Rex con una linda _"muñeca"_ llamada Nicole, André y Beck se sorprendieron e incluso se asustaron ante tan descabellada idea sin embargo lograron adaptarse a esta una vez captaron el beneficio que traería todo aquello, Robbie y Cat por otra parte por fin llegaron a sentirse en paz respecto a su relación pues ya no había mas _"personas"_ que interfirieran en ella y para fulminar sabían no había mejor paga que el rostro iluminado de Cat quien agradecida se abalanzo hacia las chicas uniéndolas en un abrazo grupal.

Satisfecha Tori cerró la puerta de su casillero mientras volteaba hacia la esquina diagonal encontrándose con la gótica quien se encontraba concentrada con algunos libros…sonrió con nostalgia al hoy estar en aquella situación sin saber si de darle la oportunidad de cambiarlo sería capaz de hacerlo._ "El lunes podremos volver a ser las mismas"_ aquellas palabras volvieron a ella logrando un vació nada agradable en su estomago se formara ¿Quería volver a ser la de antes? Sería una buena opción pero para que mentir cuando en realidad deseaba lo imposible y eso era el amor de Jade...a los minutos fue un balón estrellándose muy cerca de dicha chica la razón por la cual segundos mas tarde la misma dejando su casillero abierto y libros en el suelo junto a su mochila salió corriendo tomando dicho objeto redondo entre sus manos mientras le apuntaba a su próxima víctima quien aterrorizado corría, su mirada de su nuevo volvió al lugar ahora vació y entonces lo supo, era ahora o nunca, era de esa manera o de ninguna; de su cuaderno de apuntes arranco una hoja y con el primer bolígrafo que hallo en su bolso escribió lo que sabia no se atrevería a decir, apresurada llego hasta la pila de libros tirados y abriendo uno deposito dicha nota en la cual con cortas palabras expresaba eso que ya no podía callar mas…una vez escucho los gritos venir supo Jade estaba cerca entonces como quien hace una travesura se perdió de vista porque hoy viernes acabando clases aun tenía la oportunidad de desahogar eso que tanto le atormentaba y a la vez le llenaba pues después de todo el lunes volverían ser las mimas ¿No?

Lo que no vio venir Tori fue que en un arranque de ira Jade tomando sus libros de forma brusca los metió como cayeran en el fondo de su maletín siendo la nota víctima de la acción la cual cayo al piso sin ser siquiera notada, tan solo la huella de una bota marco lo nunca leído.

Pasos iban y pasos venían pero solo fueron unos los cuales se detuvieron ante la desolada hoja de papel prestando total atención a ella, con curiosidad un par de manos la abrieron topándose con tan reconocible caligrafía _"esa persona Jade eres tú"_ y con lo escrito un pequeño y delicado corazón decoraba la esquina de dicho mensaje, ese que segundos después ante la confusión fue guardado en un bolsillo.

**No siendo mas creo que los dejo, una vez mas Jade y Tori se unieron por el bien de la relación de Cat y Robbie y es que ambas son buenas amigas ¿No? Se que la gótica tiende a no expresarlo pero siempre he pensado que se preocupa mucho por sus amigos, ahora que Tori se atrevió a confesar su amor ¿Qué paso? Nos leemos en otra oportunidad. **

**Besos y Abrazos. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno hoy les traigo el final de ese fic, espero que todas las personas que lo leyeron lo disfruten y les agrade nunca he sido buena para los finales pero bueno que se le va a hacer, aun así siento que este es el preciso para la historia.**

**CAP 14**

Dos palomitas terminaron en su boca, ya eran mas allá de las 4 de la tarde del día domingo y aun no había recibido señales de vida por parte de una chica que probablemente terminaría humillándola por aquellos sentimientos que nunca vio venir pero que inevitablemente allí estaba matándole la cabeza…una vez más aparto la mirada del televisor el cual una película que hasta el momento había prestado el 1% de atención estaba presentando y todo por mirar casi por décima vez la puerta esperando como tonta enamorada la llegaba de una pelinegra con sus sentimientos igualmente correspondidos pero eso era tan posible como que su hermana dejara de adularse por 5 minutos todas las mañanas en el espejo del baño que por desgracia compartían pues eso significaba tener que bañarse en tiempo récord.

-¡Que me cuentas hermanita!

La mayor de las Vega bajo de las escaleras con un ajustado vestido color negro y zapatos casi imposibles de caminar pero lo que Tori no logro dejar pasar desapercibido fue esa gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Solo veo una película…

-Si muy interesante ahora pregúntame por qué me veo más hermosa de lo que soy.

Dijo Trina dando un giro en su propio eje.

-Ahhh no lo sé en realidad.

Y tampoco le importaba mucho en especial cuando la cabeza no le daba para pensar en más allá de lo qué iba a pasar el inicio de la nueva semana que en pocas horas se avecinaba.

-Cumplo mi primer mes con mi novio, lo puedes creer un papasito hoy me llevara a una romántica cena.

-Solo espero que tú no termines siendo el postre.

Comento la menor esperando que por lo menos una de las dos tuviera suerte en cuestiones del amor.

-No te alegres tanto por mí.

-Yo si me alegro por ti es solo que tengo…

-Si lo sé, tu enamorado…eso ya es cuento viejo hermanita.

Ante aquellas palabras bajo la cabeza pensativa pues como quisiera que ese _"cuento viejo"_ fuese fácil de superar pero como siempre pensar en ello le producía cierto dolor en el pecho. Para cuando pensó que Trina simplemente la ignoraría y seguiría parloteando de lo feliz y justa que era la vida con ella la sintió a su lado dejando escapar un suspiro al cual se vio prestándole atención.

-No hay palabras que puedan aliviar lo que sientes pero solo tú puedes saber qué hacer.

Con ello y ya sintiendo su labor de hermana mayor cumplida se levanto del sillón color rojo y partió hacia su habitación deseando retocar ciertos detalles en su cabello.

Claro que Tori sabía que solo en sus manos estaba el que hacer, el problema es que ya lo había hecho y no se sentía tan segura de haber sido aquello lo correcto después de todo le había confesado su amor a la chica que prácticamente la odiaba y le hacia la vida imposible por medio de una simple nota y tras ello huir como una cobarde todo porque ya el lunes habían concordado todo volvería a ser como antes de que ella se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su _"antítesis"_. Cansada recostó su cabeza en la cabecera de aquel cómodo sillón tratando de desviar cualquier pensamiento que sabia terminarían haciéndola sufrir de insomnio hoy con tan solo horas contadas para tener que irse a la cama…el silencio pronto fue abruptamente cortado por el grito proveniente en aquel televisor, echándole un vistazo la protagonista aterrorizada corría lejos de aquel asesino en serie y ahora se preguntaba por qué veía esa película si ni siquiera sabía de que se trataba, no decidiendo perder más tiempo oprimió el botón off del control remoto retomando de nuevo el habitual y podía sentir confortable silencio pero como si se burlaran de ella esta vez fueron las fuertes pisadas de los tacones de su hermana bajar por las escaleras las cuales la hicieron enderezar su cuerpo.

-Me voy deséame suerte, mi galán ya me espera afuera.

Se despidió la mayor notando la media sonrisa que le regalaba su desanimada hermanita, tuvo deseos de volverse hacia ella y abrazarla de nuevo pero sabia aquello por lo que pasaba era un duelo el cual sola debía enfrentar y es que Trina si conocía que era que le rompieran el corazón una tras de otra pero aun así allí estaba feliz porque el dolor no dura para siempre o eso en su caso que tuvo la suerte de frenar a tiempo todos esos enamoramientos que le terminarían rompiendo el corazón.

-Anímate chica, te llego visita.

Le susurro Trina antes de salir dejando la puerta abierta disponible el acceso para la o el recién autoinvitado, a pesar de saber que no estaba sola tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse a los minutos poca atención le prestó a la presencia de dicha persona pues al parecer la pantalla apagada de su televisor estaba acaparando toda su atención.

-Al parecer el programa es de tu interés.

Aquella voz que bien logro reconocer no era ni más ni menos que la de Beck Oliver su amigo o como muchos pensaban pareja a quien ella culpable sabia le había dado falsas esperanzas de que esos rumores pudiesen llegar a ser algún día ciertos, rápidamente se volteo topándose con el guapo chico quien le dedico una corta sonrisa y se sentó a su lado algo cohibido bien suponía por los modales del mismo.

-Que te puedo decir, no esta tan bueno.

Se atrevió a contestar aquel anterior comentario realizado con una pizca de burla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto rompiendo el silencio y atreviéndose a mantener la mirada al chico quien metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-La primera vez que te vi Tori, pensé que eras una chica muy hermosa y carismática.

Tori ante aquellas palabras expresadas tan seriamente pero como siempre con tanta calma la hicieron respirar profundo pues presentía aquí se venía la hora de hablar, esa en la que ella debía ser sincera y ante todo pedir disculpas por abrir una puerta de la cual era consciente nunca quiso quitarle el candado llamado _"amistad"_.

-Pero ese pensamiento se quedo como ello ¿Por qué? Porque estaba con Jade y yo solo tenía ojos para ella…mi amistad contigo se fortaleció con los años mientras mi noviazgo se debilitaba.

-Beck yo…

-Quisiera que me dejaras hablar primero, luego podrás decirme lo que sientes sea o no lo que yo espere.

La morena se limito a asentir con la cabeza agachada ya escuchaba un corazón agrietarse y todo por su culpa al no ser capaz de dejar en claro las cosas desde el principio.

-Comencé a comparar muchos aspectos tuyos con los de Jade ¡Lo puedes imaginar! ¿Qué buen novio hace eso? Ninguno aun así sentía que no podía separarme de Jade porque ella fue mi primer amor con la persona que supe que era entregar tu corazón sin pensarlo dos veces…tuvimos tanto que afrontar juntos, me apoyo en muchos sentidos en especial cuando solo ella sabia cuantas dudas tenía sobre mí mientras siempre me mostraba seguro ante todos los demás y yo fui su soporte en aquellos momentos en donde como cualquier ser humano ella flaqueó quizá porque su vida desde la infancia no ha sido tan perfecta como muchos la hemos tenido. Al escucharme hablar recuerdo cuan feliz fuimos juntos, no sé qué paso Tori, no estoy seguro de qué destruyo el pilar de nuestra relación y para cuando me di cuenta que algo andaba mal ya era tarde, ya no compaginábamos como antes, ella dejo de confiarme su vulnerabilidad y yo simplemente ignore que mis reproches y frialdad le hacían daño. Volví con ella porque tenía fe en que todo sería como antes pero entonces me di cuenta que en realidad ya el intento no valía la pena cuando un muro se había construido entre los dos. No sé que le sucedió a ella pero si lo que a mí me paso y es que mis pensamientos no estaban dirigidos exclusivamente a Jade, poco a poco tú armaste campo en mi vida, como una gran amiga siempre tan positiva y amable, como una hermosa chica porque tu belleza resalta entre la gente, como algo mas porque la atracción está y estará. Que te amo como ame a Jade, no, pero que si estoy seguro lo haré si me das luz verde, si, puedo sentir que puedes llegar a ser alguien muy especial en mi vida si me permites serlo también en la tuya.

Ahí estaban las palabras que evito escuchar por días y es que dolían aun mas cuando el chico le hablaban con tanta sinceridad, con esa carga emocional en su voz y siempre manteniendo la mirada fija como si tratase de leer su alma ¿Alguna vez se imagino alguna declaración de amor tan especial? Nunca porque los novios que había tenido siempre se dio el paso con un beso o un coqueteo mas del común nunca con una declaración y ahora se imaginaba si sería capaz de llegar a corresponder sus sentimientos como el mismo se lo pedía, sabía que era un chico guapo, que existía el cariño y esa confianza que su amistad les brindo por años pero el problema era ese mismo, era un chico muy guapo que si alguna vez sintió atracción esa misma se evaporo con los año convirtiéndose en cariño y una fuerte amistad nada mas podía exigirle a su corazón sentir por él.

Para cuando estaba a punto de hablar, de ser sincera y expresar lo que sentía sin saber hasta qué punto, lo notó, la distancia se había acortado hasta al extremo en que sentía el respirar de su compañero en su rostro, eso ya lo había vivido una vez y de nuevo sentía que ese sentimiento de cohibición que le impedía dar el pequeño impulso de chocar sus labios con los de él, ella no quería y eso lo sabía porque su cuerpo no se estremeció ante la pequeña posibilidad de probar aquellos labios y su corazón claro que se acelero pero no por la emoción sino por sentir su espacio ser invadido, entonces lo supo, eso siempre sentiría si ella fuese pareja del chico y no estaba dispuesta a engañarse ni a engañar a alguien que bien sabia se merecía una persona que si lo llegase a amar verdaderamente. Ahí fue cuando se vio retrocediendo hasta el punto de dar un salto y quedar a una distancia prudente, enseguida noto el gesto desilusionado y herido del chico ese que pocas veces dejaba ver lo que sentía.

-Lo…lo siento.

La voz a Tori tembló porque sabía que después de hablar las cosas no volverían a ser lo mismo.

-No te disculpes ahora entiendo que siempre será Jade un impedimento entre los dos.

Esas palabras le produjeron un fuerte vació en su estomago mientras sus piernas flaqueaban agradecía aun estuviera sentada en el borde del sillón.

-… ¿De qué hablas?...

-No le puedes hacer eso a una amiga ¿No es así?

Pronto con la explicación sintió podía volver a respirar de nuevo pero eso no duro mucho cuando el chico de uno de sus bolsillos saco una hoja que bien logro ella reconocer.

-No le puedes hacer eso a una amiga ni a la persona que te gusta quise decir. Supongo que quería arriesgarme para jugar mi última carta ante esta amenaza.

Hablo este dejando en la superficie roja esa nota con la huella de una bota, esa que al leer le hizo sentir una sensación de celos incontrolables porque no podía simplemente dejar pasar desapercibido el hecho de que la chica que le empezaba a gustar estaba enamorada de su ex novia a quien llego a amar como a nadie pues una familia a futuro con ella fue lo visualizó tiempo atrás. Por una parte sintió que había perdido esa relación tan especial que alguna vez tuvo con Jade por Tori y la culpo pero bien sabia él aunque lo negara que el simple hecho de que sus sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos no lo hacían menos culpable de ser un cobarde y no evitar el sufrimiento innecesario a la gótica, a la chica que tenía frente suyo e incluso a él mismo.

-¿Cómo la obtuviste?

Pregunto una vez tomo dicha nota su única declaración de amor entre sus mano, noto la suciedad de la misma y el pensar había sido botada a la basura produjo como si alguien apretara su corazón haciéndola sentir asfixiada.

-Estaba en suelo bajo el casillero de Jade, debo suponer que sea donde lo hayas puesto la nota simplemente cayo y nunca fue leída.

Así que todo había sido un fracaso, hoy había esperado todo el día la presencia de Jade cual fuera su respuesta porque sabía aun cuando muy probablemente la chica le hubiera gritado o simplemente burlado por lo menos sentiría la paz de haber dicho ese sentimiento que tan guardado tenía, ese que siempre al ver a la causante le exigía salir a la vista.

-Entonces, tú me gustas, a ti te gusta Jade…pero y ¿Jade?

Ese comentario logro hacer prestara de nuevo atención en el chico quien le brindo una sonrisa para ella no muy de su agrado.

-¿Te enamoraste de una persona que siempre te ultrajo de alguna que otra manera? Mientras que por mí que siempre te defendí porque sentía que no merecías un mal trato solo sientes debo suponer que cariño…

-Siendo sincera y suponiendo que no quieres rodeos, si, me enamore de Jade.

-Ella te odia.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Y aun si llegara a amarte no creo que ayudaría mucho, toda relación con Jade tiende ir al fracaso.

-¿Hablas por experiencia propia?

Pregunto Tori y sin saber por qué sintió que sus palabras contenían un cierto sabor amargo quizá por la confianza con la cual hablaba el chico.

-Exactamente.

-Hablas como si fuese un error sentir algo por Jade.

-No tanto así pero si es un desafío completo, te lo dije, la ame pero puedo asegurarte que no es sencillo seguirle el paso, Jade es una persona muy complicada cuando piensas que está feliz esta enojada cuando crees que todo está bien es todo lo contrario, es una chica extremadamente celosa, si estas acostumbrada a las palabras dulces y gestos románticos con ella olvídate de ello, nunca recordara las fechas que para ti son especiales como cada vez que cumplan un mes o un año si llegaran a tanto, a duras penas recordara tus cumpleaños y si tienes suerte te regalara una lata de la bebida que más te guste ¿Quieres que sea una novia amorosa? Pues no lo será porque Jade es complicada de entender, te costaran muchos errores llegar a conocerla y hasta ese entonces atente a sus cambios de humor y silencios, porque lo peor es eso, su silencio pues eso solo significa que viene la tempestad en la relación ¿Estas dispuesta a soportar lo que conlleva tener una relación con una persona como Jade? Lo dudo Tori.

-¿Lo dudas?

Pregunto atónita ante las palabras de su amigo, ese que no hacía nada más que difamar a su ex novia, si, Jade era complicada pero era ese mismo aspecto el cual tanto le había atraído de la chica.

-Solo te estoy siendo sincero Tori como nadie más puede serlo pues solo yo he logrado llegar a conocer a Jade y eso que siento aun me falto mucho…

-¿Y sabes por qué te falto mucho? Porque a pesar de que dices que lo fácil es aburrido a ti lo difícil te queda grande. No recuerdo discusión alguna en la cual fueras tú quien reconocería su error ¿Acaso no los cometías? Claro que sí y aun así siempre fue Jade quien se vio como la mala en la relación.

Hablo porque si de algo estaba segura es que necesitaba expresar todo lo que sentía porque era la única manera en que lograría desahogarse.

-Hablas como si conocieras nuestra relación Tori, una que solo le concierne a Jade y a mí.

-Te equivocas y tu error fue meterme en la primera discusión que siendo yo nueva presencie entre ustedes dos, y las discusiones aumentaron y yo siempre estaba de alguna u otra manera involucrada en ella y si, Jade cometió sus errores pero ¿Dónde quedan los tuyos? Porque no puedo creer como ella tuvo que soportar tus constantes coqueteos con las chicas, que nunca le fuiste infiel claro que no porque no querías tu solo pretendías eso, causarle celos para sentirte seguro de que ella aun te amaba porque no encontrabas otra manera de hacer que expresara sus sentimientos ¿Te diste cuenta que terminaste convirtiéndote en su padre? Según tú te enamoraste de su carácter y aun así siempre la corregías frente a todos nosotros por expresarse tal y como es, la regañabas, te disculpabas por ella e ignorabas por largos minutos como si de un castigo se tratara, no tenías derecho de callar sus opiniones por muy crueles que sonaran porque bien todos sabemos cómo es ella ¿Alguna vez reconociste tus errores? Solo piénsalo Beck, quizá ella lo único que pedía era que cedieras un poco, que le dieras su lugar ante todo.

Ante las palabras duras por parte de la morena al chico canadiense se le dificulto mantener su rostro inexpresivo en especial cuando dolía que alguien más te dijera en voz alta las falencias que habías tenido en una relación que pudo llegar a ser realmente especial.

-No me digas que no te lo advertí.

Hablo este no sintiéndose bien al estar allí, no cuando sabia nunca tendría las de ganar. Una vez la puerta se cerro obstaculizándole la vista del chico empezó a ver borroso entonces supo que las lagrimas se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos, no quería llorar aun así sentía una mezcla de emociones negativas que la obligaban a descargarlas de la única manera que podía; llorando mientras con sus pañuelos trataba de borrar todo rastro de tristeza aun así la expresión en su cara lo decía todo.

No sabía exactamente cuánto paso, minutos u horas pero seguía alguna que otra lagrima escapándose realizando su recorrido por sus pómulos, para cuando se dio cuenta la luz se había ido y era ahora la luna la cual iluminaba suavemente las calles, el día estaba llegando a su final y en menos de un parpadeo el lunes llegaría aun no sintiéndose capaz de afrontar lo que le esperaba en Hollywood Arts, pero entonces una última visita parecía que hacía falta, tres golpes y no estaba dispuesta a abrir, si eran Cat y Robbie no sería capaz de soportar sus gestos amorosos, por otra parte si detrás de la puerta se encontraba su mejor amigo André sabia él podría ser un gran consuelo pero algo le impidió abrir pues tal vez Trina si tenía razón y debía aprender a afrontar aquella situación sola.

-Sea quien seas, un ladrón o el mismísimo Brad Pitt es mejor que se devuelva por donde vino no pienso abrir.

Grito y al no escuchar más golpes en la puerta comprendió que el mensaje había sido captado. Observo su tazón de palomitas ya vació preguntándose si debía o no lavarlo pero entonces recordó como una clara masoquista la noche en la cual Jade la había salvado de esos dos diablillo que tenía Lane como hijos y tras ello se habían sentado a ver una película…bastaron segundos para sentir las lágrimas venían pero fue el llanto interrumpido por un llamado inesperado tras suyo que logro dos cosas; ocasionarle un casi paro cardíaco y hacerla saltar fuera del sillón.

-¡Vega!

Volteándose se topo con Jade bajando las escaleras de su casa frunciendo el ceño gesto que le indicaba la chica no se encontraba muy feliz y entonces capto que a quien había terminando echando de su casa minutos atrás había sido a la chica que espero como tonta todo el día y ahora teniéndola allí no sabía si su deseo realmente había sido el correcto.

-¿Cómo entraste?

Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

-Por tu estúpida y muy insegura ventana Vega, te juro que subir a ese árbol no es tan fácil como… ¿Estabas llorando?

Pregunto tras acercarse a la morena quien aun con rastros de lágrimas le fue imposible negar lo obvio, para Jade el reclamo quedo en el olvido.

-Yo…quiero estar sola.

-¿En serio quieres estar sola?

Le pregunto la gótica no sintiéndose segura de acceder a la petición de la morena, no cuando se veía tan frágil y necesitada de un…

-¿Abrazo?

Susurro esta sintiéndose tan ridícula ante lo dicho ¿No era Tori la que siempre le mendigaba abrazos? Perfecto ahora era ella quien los ofrecía, antes de siquiera retractarse ya la morena se le había lanzado a los brazos y claro que en primera instancia la hubiera empujado pero dejándose llevar la guió hasta el sillón en donde sentadas su compañera dejo liberar todas las lágrimas acumuladas acurrucada en su cuello logrando sentir alguna que otra gota mojarla pero eso ahora era lo de menos.

-Acaso lloras por una tonta película…

Fue lo único que logro decir al notar el tazón en sus pies siendo esa su única excusa para averiguar la verdadera razón por la cual Tori lloraba porque aunque odiara aceptarlo le importaba y mucho.

-Yo…no quiero hablar de ello en este momento.

Se disculpo tratando de no entablar precisamente aquel tema de conversación, no siendo la chica gótica el centro de atención en la misma ¿Cómo explicarle lo sucedido horas atrás? Sin desearlo y sintiéndose tan reconfortada en los brazos de la chica que nunca pensó la abrazaría por voluntad propia se separo porque aun una duda rondaba su cabeza.

-Diablos Vega te ves fatal.

Le comento al visualizar el desastre de chica que tenía al frente para su sorpresa logro sacarle una débil sonrisa.

-Gracias como siempre tan cariñosa Jade…pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Qué hacia ahí? Había estado todo el día decidiendo entre ir allí o quedarse en su casa y todo porque mañana era lunes y de alguna manera sus propias palabras pronunciadas el viernes pasado le pesaban.

-Para serte sincera no quiero que volvamos a ser las mismas mañana.

Susurró porque eso era decir ya mucho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Pregunto atónita secándose el rastro de lágrimas con un pañuelo limpio. Espero una respuesta como nunca y la que obtuvo produjo en ella una explosión en su estomago, dejando a un lado las mariposas lo que tenía eran fuegos artificiales y estos explotaron una vez fue Jade quien se inclino tomando sus mejillas con osadía mientras unía sus labios, un beso, su tercer beso pero para ella el mas especial pues pensó este nunca existiría.

-¿Responde tu pregunta?

Pregunto Jade rozando los labios de su contraparte no sintiéndose capaz de alejarse, no cuando sentía sus mejillas estaban que ardían y sus ojos muy probablemente reflejarían las mil emociones que la invadían como los nervios, el miedo entre otros pero sin duda fue la felicidad la cual gobernó al sentir como era Tori quien sonreía y dejaba escapar un suspiro esos que los tontos enamorados expresaban.

-…Jade…

De nuevo la gótica interrumpió a la chica brindándole una vez más otro beso este sin duda más largo tras sentir que era 100% correspondido con las misma energía…¿Para qué hablar cuando podían hacer eso? Porque por mucho que tratara de negarlo fueron aquellos labios que ahora besaban los cuales le habían quitado el sueño las últimas semanas haciéndola dar vueltas tratando de sacarse a aquella chica que se suponía odiaba de la cabeza.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que sientes por mi?

Hablo una vez como si fuese un acuerdo mutuo ambas se separaron hasta lograr mantener la distancia no tanta pero si la necesaria porque conociendo a Tori el hablar para ella si sería necesario.

-Pero…Dios que pena.

Susurro la morena cubriendo su rostro con las manos, avergonzada era como sentía ahora al saber que Jade desde quien sabe cuándo sabia acerca de sus sentimientos.

-Fui una tonta al tratar de negar que yo también siento lo mismo por ti.

Como por arte de magia la vergüenza se evaporo dejando la sensación de calidez en su corazón ese que había sido maltratado demás los últimos días.

-¿Tú?

-Así es…la cuestión es qué vamos a hacer ahora.

Hablo porque sí el sentimiento podía ser mutuo pero ¿Podían las chicas cruzar ese límite? Ese que las mantenía en confort.

-Bueno…yo sugiero un par de besos más y ya veremos.

Se atrevió a decir Tori y es que nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de volver a probar esos suaves labios.

-¿No que beso del asco Vega?

Jugo Jade tratando de mantener el control de la situación, había llegado hasta allí sin la menor idea de qué hacer o qué quería más al ver a Tori lo supo, la quería a ella, la cuestión era si sería capaz de dejar atrás el miedo porque lo tenía pues lo que menos deseaba era llegar a herir de nuevo a esa chica que le regalaba una sonrisa que podía jurar iluminaba todo el lugar, esa chica que ya la estaba volviendo en una cursi.

-Jade, yo estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme por ti porque se y siento que lo nuestro podrá ser muy especial, quiero que así sea…

-Y si yo creo que ser pareja no es lo mejor para las dos, te he herido y estoy segura que te heriré más…

-Ahora que se que tú también sientes algo por mi créeme que no te me zafaras tan fácilmente, te convertirás en mi novia porque si espere tres años para ser tu amiga puedo esperar toda mi vida por ser tu novia.

Hablo con esa determinación que salió de la nada tras sentir que Jade podría echarse para atrás.

-Vale no quedando de otra supongo que seremos novias.

Susurro la gótica con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo mientras la morena a duras penas lograba retomar el impulso de lanzarse a la chica y es que no podía ser una declaración de amor como la de Romero y Julieta pero para ambas era especial y única muy a su estilo. Tori nunca pensó que terminaría profundamente enamorada de esa chica que de bienvenida le vertió el café en su cabeza ni Jade se imagino que esa "_don nadie"_ que frotaba a su ex novio seria hoy quien ocupara todos sus pensamientos con quien estaba dispuesta a volver a creer en el amor.

Como si se necesitasen un pacto para aquel noviazgo ambas se inclinaron deseosas de un beso o quizá dos o tres…sin embargo para cuando lograron sentir sus respiraciones la puerta se abrió de choque con un grito incluido ese que sabia Tori era proveniente de su escandalosa hermana.

-No lo puedo creer…Tori te puedes imaginar que mi novio me llevo a un carrito de hot dog, es un idiota.

La mayor de las Vega se detuvo al ver que su hermana no se encontraba sola, con curiosidad observo a las dos chicas sintiendo que de alguna manera había interrumpido algo.

-¿Qué hace aquí Jade?

-Eso a ti no te importa.

Contesto la nombraba, Trina no dispuesta a callarse iba a contraatacar pero entonces fue su celular sonando con la foto de su novio la cual le indico que la llamada era importante, restando atención a las dos chicas contesto con un fuerte grito y empezó la discusión por medio de su móvil mientras subía escalera arriba. Tori notando la distracción de Jade quien observaba a su hermana subir aprovecho la oportunidad para estrellar sus labios a los de la chica pálida de forma rápida y traviesa logrando que por fin la chica volviera sus ojos claros a ella un tanto divertida.

-¿Me robaste un beso?

-Te lo advierto, me encanta robar besos…

Antes de que Jade lograse objetar de nuevo Tori la beso callando así cualquier posible sarcástico comentario, pero dicha interrupción a la gótica no le molesto en lo absoluto muy por el contrario sentía que empezaba a acostumbrarse muy bien a esos ataques de besos.

**FIN**

**No siendo mas les agradezco a todas las personas que llegaron hasta aquí eso significa mucho para mi, su apoyo es fundamental para quienes escriben una historia, espero les haya agradado, fue mi primera historia con estos personajes por lo tanto me costo realizarla pero aquí estoy feliz anunciandoles que este es el fin.**

**Espero poder publicar pronto otra historia una que ya llevo escribiendo el cual espero no se me vayan mas de 10 capítulos. **

**Sin mas que decir espero valiera la pena leer esta historia.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**


End file.
